Witch Diaries
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry was done with England, he needed somewhere new. Luckily the Potters liked to buy properties all over the world. What happens when Harry decides that Mystic Falls sounds like a good place to start over?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.  
**

 **Yes, I am a horrible person for putting up another story, but my muses refuse to work on anything else right now.**

* * *

At fifteen Harry was just tired of everything, he had defeated Voldemort and saved the whole of the wizarding world only to realize that he no longer had anything holding him there. Hermione and Ron were too busy with each other and making sure that anyone that would listen knew about how wonderful they were and how they had contributed to the defeat of Voldemort. The rest of the Weasleys were doing their own thing and Sirius and Remus were trying to figure out how to start living now that Sirius was a free man with Pettigrew's capture. Everyone else was putting Voldemort behind them and that somehow translated to putting Harry behind them too. He found himself wondering what he was supposed to do without Voldemort popping out of the woodwork every couple of months to try to kill him while also having to deal with all of the aftereffects of how he managed to defeat the darkest wizard of the last couple centuries.

Harry took his OWLS and NEWTS within two months and managed to get Outstanding in every subject due to the massive amount of studying he had put himself through from the moment that he realized the Voldemort wasn't going to just sit back and wait for him to graduate to come after him. It surprised Petunia just as much as Harry when he somehow found himself at her doorstep hours after getting his results when he had sent her a letter telling her not to bother coming to the station just two months beforehand. To her credit she just opened the door a little wider and motioned him inside with only two glances around to make sure that no one saw him coming into the house.

"I won against Voldemort but I don't know what to do with myself now." Harry didn't know what compelled him to spill himself to Petunia of all people over a cup of tea but he found that he couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I have spent my entire time in the wizarding world fighting that madman and now that he's gone I can't think of any reason to keep living there. There's no one that sees me for who I am and not the child of my parents or the savior of the wizarding world that isn't so busy that they can hardly call me. I feel like I'm floating in a sea of confusion and I don't know what to do to find the shoreline."

Petunia was quiet for a couple of minutes as she stirred her tea and nibbled on the end of a plain biscuit. "With Vernon and Dudley this will not be a good place for you but there may be a place for you." She looked into her teacup and sipped slowly as a thought started to form in her head. "Lily told me that your father's family had a lot of property all over the world that they hardly used. Most of those properties are rented out at outrageous rents from what she told me but there are a couple that the family kept just for themselves in other countries. If you want to get away from everything the best way to do it is to put as much distance from yourself and those problems as possible."

(V)

Mystic Falls was quaint, that was the only description that Harry could think of that fit the tiny little town in the middle of Virginia. He had chosen it because it was an English speaking country, a must really, and because it was the last place on Earth that anyone would bother looking for him. Of course, he didn't really think that anyone would be interested in looking for him, but its better safe than sorry. The house the Potters' had was a huge mansion with more rooms that Harry could ever imagine using and was in one word: dark.

All of the wood was ebony with dark red walls and rugs with furniture and lighting fixtures that looked like they came out of the dark ages' decorator's guide. The kitchen was fully kitted out with all the modern necessities by the army of house elves that were more than happy to have someone to care for again. The head elf assured him that they didn't ever want to be free and that they would make sure that their 'Young Master Harry' was well cared for and that he wouldn't want for anything if they had anything to say about it. It was actually the elves that suggested that he join the local high school in another month and made sure that no one would know that he didn't attend Muggle School for four years by using their magic to create records and introducing him to the massive muggle section of the house's library. Of course they also made sure that he knew that he was supposed to get out of the house by almost pushing him out of the house on a sunny day with a wallet full of money and the instructions to come back with an empty one.

(V)

"Who in the world is that?" Bonnie Bennett was not used to seeing new people floating around in Mystic Falls and couldn't help but follow the strange sight as he entered the Grille and slid into a booth not too far from where she and Caroline were munching on fries. Elena was still holed up in her house and there wasn't much to do without her there to think up the activities.

Caroline glanced over and looked the new boy over. He was small, thin and not all that tall, with long, curly black hair and some amazing green eyes. Caroline was almost jealous of the pale and smooth complexion that was highlighted by his dark clothes and hair. "It has to be one of the people that moved into the old Potter Mansion on the edge of town. Mom said that the house has been vacant but extremely well maintained for a generation but that someone moved back in a couple of weeks ago. She was planning on going up to see who all moved in in another week if no one came out."

Bonnie wasn't nearly as well versed in the town's property or history as Caroline. "The old Potter Mansion?"

Caroline almost lit up at the thought of knowing something that Bonnie didn't know. "Yeah, the Potters are actually one of the Founding Families but the main branch lives in England and they moved back there shortly after the town's founding and only pop back in every fifty or so years. Mom said that they were the guiding force behind the town and that all the other founding families were mystified when they just left after guiding the town's creation. They own more of the land around Mystic Falls than the Lockwoods do."

Bonnie could practically feel Caroline's smugness radiating off of her and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Why are they considered one of the Founding Families if they don't live here all the time?"

Caroline bounced in her seat and sipped her Coke. "The Potter's are the richest family in Mystic Falls and were the ones that helped the other Families set up here, without the Potters to finance the whole town it wouldn't be here."

(V)

Harry was seriously reconsidering the whole moving to a new country thing when he realized that he had no idea how to talk to people in general. Ron had done most of the talking when they met and Hermione always did all the talking. He had no idea how to approach someone and introduce himself without making a complete fool of himself. He wondered around the small town before finding somewhere to eat, a Mystic Grille, and seating himself with a sigh. Harry could practically feel all the eyes in the place turn to him but he was used to that at least and ordered a burger and chips, or fries whatever.

"Hello, would you happen to be a member of the Potter family?" The woman that walked up to his booth had short blond hair and was wearing a police officer's uniform. She slid into the opposite seat and smiled at him.

"I am the last Potter." Harry figured that she was just curious about the new guy in town and he couldn't blame her, better safe than sorry.

Her face showed that she picked up the hint like he figured she would. "Do you have a guardian? The name is Elizabeth Forbes by the way."

Harry waited until the waiter that walked up to the table deposited his food before he answered. It gave him time to think about what he wanted to say. "My name is Harrison James Potter. My parents have been gone for a very long time and my previous guardians emancipated me this summer. I looked into properties that my family owned and chose Mystic Falls to settle in."

Ms. Forbes shifted in her seat and watched him eat for a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts. "Aren't you a bit young to live in that big house all by yourself?"

Harry smiled a bit as he washed his food down with some Coke and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself and have been doing so for almost my entire life." He made sure to make eye contact to drive his point home. "Having guardians does not mean that I have been taken care of, I know how to care for myself and several other people without help. I appreciate your concern, but I will be just fine on my own. My only goal is to become a member of this town and enjoy every moment that I can."

(V)

Harry honestly felt like a coward, after meeting with Sheriff Forbes he holed up in his mansion and completely avoided the town entirely. The house elves only allowed it as he was going to be attending high school at the end of the summer. He didn't want to be the center of attention even if he knew that there was no possible way he would be able to avoid it. He was going to be the new kid that lived on his own in a huge house and had more money than he would ever be able to spend. The investments that his ancestors had made just kept piling the money into his vault and it wouldn't matter what he spent money on.

Of course, he regretted his decision when he reached the school and realized that he didn't know anyone that went there. He had picked his schedule up and went through the whole school tour the previous day but he didn't meet anyone his own age. Harry ducked his head as every head turned to watch him as he dodged around the gawkers in his way and slipped into the school with a sigh. This was going to suck.

(V)

"That kid looks like he's going to rabbit the first chance he gets." Tyler had heard about the new kid from his father. Apparently the kid owned more of Mystic Falls than his family and that made him incredibly attractive to his power hungry father. The man's exact words were that he was to make nice with the new boy, no matter what that took. Tyler was pretty sure that if he so much as blew the kids hair the wrong way his father would have his head on a spike. "He barely looks big enough to be a freshman."

Matt looked up at the kid right as he slipped through the door and had to look twice to make sure it actually was a boy. "He looks a little like Elena."

Tyler rolled his eyes and socked Matt in the arm, hard. "Dude, you sound like some soppy eyed idiot, she dumped you after losing her parents. You should just find a nice looking distraction and she'll either come crawling back or you'll find something more interesting to play with." The disgusted look that crossed Matt's face before he stomped off was so worth it.

(V)

Muggle high school should be listed as one of the most effective torture methods known to man. Harry had been gawked at, whispered about, and blatantly asked if he was the rich kid that lived in 'that huge old mansion'. The kids here had no concept of privacy, which the kids at Hogwarts didn't either, but there were so many more of them here and they would not get the hint that he didn't want to talk about why he lived alone and he was not going to invite them over to his house to party just because he didn't have parents to tell him not to. At least the classes weren't that hard with the massive amount of textbooks that his family had decided to collect, some of the history books were a little outdated but facts don't change only the way people talk about them.

Harry was so intent on finding the cafeteria and burying himself into some dark corner that when he hit a solid something he hit the ground hard with thud. "Whoa there, where's the fire short stuff?!"

Harry looked up to find what had to be an American football player considering the teen above him looked like he could snap him in half with his pinkie. "I have to get away from all of these gossipy, staring idiots that think that I'm here just to make their day interesting."

The boy laughed and held his hand out to help Harry up, which he did with an embarrassing lack of effort. "Yeah well, around Mystic Falls there isn't a lot of things to keep people's attention for long. Eventually there will be something else that they circle around. Best bet is to just pretend that you don't know that they're there and they'll either get the hint or you'll get good enough at ignoring them that it won't bother you anymore."

Harry dusted himself off and picked his backpack off of the ground. "It couldn't hurt. The name is Harrison, Harry, James Potter, not that you probably didn't already know that."

The boy rubbed the back of his head and hiked his book bag higher on his shoulder. "Yeah, there probably isn't a soul in town that doesn't know about the most powerful family in town coming back. I'm Tyler Lockwood. My dad made sure to tell me all about how much of Mystic Falls you own. He's the mayor and the Lockwoods are in second place for the amount of property we own."

Harry had a moment of clarity and couldn't hold back the smirk. "Let me guess, as the richest person in Mystic Falls he sees me as something that he needs to have and told you to be as nice as possible."

A matching smirk bloomed on Tyler's face and he shrugged as he turned to lead the way into the cafeteria with Harry keeping pace with him. "My old man is used to being the biggest powerhouse around and probably hates that there's someone bigger floating around now. He made sure that I understood that I was supposed to make nice and avoid making his life difficult."

Harry nodded and joined Tyler in the line for food. "Yeah, he doesn't like having someone in town that he can't impress with his money or how much property he owns so he's hoping that he can figure out a way to make an ally out of me and add me to his list of assets."

Tyler piled his tray with some high protein foods and nodded absently as he scanned the room looking for Matt and located him staring at Elena, wonderful. "Yeah, he's completely out of his element and doesn't want to admit it. I thought mom was going to deck him when he told me to make friends with you 'no matter what I had to do.'"

Harry shook his head and bumped his shoulder with Tyler's after they left the line. "Thankfully I'm not a spoiled little snot that would make you follow me like a gargoyle and flex your muscles at anything that moves."

Tyler's laugh caused half the room to turn to look at them and Matt raised an eyebrow as he finally took a break from his Elena watching. "It sounds like there's a story behind that one." He slid into his seat across from Matt and motioned Harry to sit by him, which he did with a graceful slump. "This is my best friend, Matt Donovan, star quarterback and hopelessly lovesick idiot that stares and pines after the object of his affections rather than try to win her back." The glare he got was so worth it.

Harry laughed and shook his head as he stretched across the table and offered his hand to the offended looking Matt. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matt. The name is Harry Potter and while I can't say that I have ever pined after someone I sympathize anyway." Matt ruefully shook his head and the hand that was being offered. He contained the frown when he felt just how delicate and birdlike that hand was. "And as for the comment earlier, there was this rich boy in the boarding school I went to before that had these two huge boys that followed him everywhere and would flex their muscles every time that he threatened to call his father over something that someone said to him. He absolutely hated that he wasn't the biggest thing in the school and used every tactic he could think of to make it seem like he was."

"You went to a boarding school? I can't imagine having to stay at school all the time, I can hardly last the eight hours as it is." Tyler managed to shove almost half of his burger into his mouth at once and both of the other boys hid their winces.

"It wasn't too awfully bad really. The classes only went on for eight hours Monday through Friday and we had the weekends to ourselves. The school is by invitation only and located in one of the most remote parts of Scotland so they don't really have another choice. The train ride there takes almost twelve hours and there aren't any other ways to get there." Harry obviously couldn't tell them that no other mode of transportation could get you there with the magic frying electronics.

"Damn, that would suck. Why did you decide to jump countries and attend public schools with the humble people of Mystic Falls?" Matt couldn't imagine the amount of money someone would have to have to go to a private school like the one Harry was saying that he went to nor could he imagine trading it for Mystic High.

"I completed most of the specialized classes they offered and didn't really want to stick around for the normal ones. I really wasn't comfortable in England and decided to try something new. My family was definitely into the whole expansion thing and they bought properties around the globe. I speak quite a few different languages but I prefer English so that limited the choices. In the end I picked the place with the coolest sounding name." Harry blushed a bit and tried to think of a change in subject when he caught Matt looking back out of the window with a sigh. "So, who is this mystery girl that dumped you and has you sighing longingly while looking out at her?"

Matt looked like the kid with his hand in the cookie jar but it was Tyler that decided to lay out the info. "That would be Elena Gilbert. Former head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the school. She and Matt have been together since the diaper years." Tyler seemed completely obvious to the death glare that he was getting from across the table. "She was in a car accident at the end of the last school year," Tyler's voice dipped a little in a show of remorse, "she made it out of it okay but her parents were in the car and they didn't make it. She dumped Matt over the summer and hasn't been out of the house until today. She dropped most of her normal activities and hasn't picked anything back up yet. Matt refuses to bother her about the whole relationship thing nor will he try to see anyone but her."

"Yeah and it looks like the chance passed me by too." Matt looked like a kicked puppy as he watched a boy Tyler had never seen walk into the cafeteria with a broody little frown on his face. "That is the other new student to Mystic High, Stefan Salvatore. He's in our history class and he and Elena made eyes at each other the entire time." The sigh Matt let out led to Tyler looking up as if waiting for patience.

Harry looked over at the boy and felt his magic unfurl like a cornered snake, it hissed at him and the translation made him freeze, not even noticing when the Salvatore glanced at him in shock. This was no boy, but a vampire in broad daylight at his high school. He only wanted one normal school year, just the one. "I don't see the appeal, broody isn't really my thing. He looks like he could suck the life right out of someone." The barely noticeable flinch from across the room told him that his magic was spot on again and that there really was a day walking vampire in Mystic Falls, wonderful.

"We're all going to head to the Grille after school, it's a tradition." Tyler focused on the boy beside him as Harry's attention moved from the new boy and back to him. He didn't know why he didn't want Harry anywhere near the new boy but he almost felt like growling at the Salvatore for drawing Harry's attention away. "They have good food, pool tables, and darts."

Harry finished off his food and tilted his head to the side. "I went there once in the summer and the food was pretty good." He looked over at the hopeful expression on Tyler's face and laughed. "Sure, but you'll have to teach me how to play pool and putting a dart in my hand is asking for trouble."

(V)

The Mystic Grille was packed full of families and teenagers vying for food, drinks and positions at the pool tables scattered on the upper section. Harry would have turned around and ran if Tyler hadn't noticed him and motioned him up to the pool table that he and Matt were perched by. Harry glanced around nervously as he dodged around the crowd and made it up to where they were without touching anyone. He noticed a rather odd looking girl with a long face waiting tables and looking at Tyler as if he was a piece of meat, he looked away quickly. "I see you weren't kidding about this being the tradition."

Tyler shrugged and racked the pool balls as Matt gulped down whatever he was drinking. "There is literally nothing else to do in this town unless you count the Founder's crap that my mother enjoys forcing everybody through every single year."

Harry felt his eyebrows raise as the waitress came over to deliver some drinks to the pool table next to theirs and made eyes at Tyler that he didn't even notice. The girl huffed and stalked off with an exasperated looking Matt watching her, interesting. "Founder's crap?"

Tyler downed his drink and handed the pool cue to Matt. "Yeah, every year there are a ton of Founder's Day events that end in this huge fireworks display and this year they're going to have this huge comet watching event since the rock hasn't passed the Earth in like a hundred and some years or something."

Matt saunters away from them as a dark skinned girl comes in with a blonde that looks more than a little wired and bouncy. "Who are they?"

Tyler looks over at the door and shakes his head with a rueful looking grin. "That is Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, they are Elena Gilbert's best friends."

"Forbes? Is she related to Sheriff Forbes?" Harry looked over and couldn't see any similarities other than the color of their hair and general build.

"Yeah, her dad skipped town a long time ago and those two are like oil and water. You won't find two people more different in the whole town. Caroline is the town's biggest gossip and about as shallow as a person can get without being completely see through." Tyler sounded completely unimpressed as he motioned Harry to his side of the pool table and put the cue into his hands. "I think it's high time for you to learn how to play pool."

(V)

"Why are Tyler and the new boy so buddy, buddy right now?" Caroline didn't even give Matt the chance to open his mouth to say hi before she pounced on him like a predator that just scented blood. "He's practically ignoring your sister and hanging all over the new boy that's been hiding in his super cool mansion all summer. How did they even meet?

Matt looked back to see that Tyler was leaning over Harry and showing him how to hold the cue to shoot a combo. "Tyler ran into him on the way to lunch and decided to bring him along. We all talked during lunch and Tyler decided to invite him to the Grille. He's a good guy and Tyler's slightly less of a dick with him around, slightly anyway." Matt focused back on Caroline and Bonnie with a grimace. "So how is Elena doing?"

Caroline got a slightly pinched look on her face as Bonnie started to look a cross between sympathetic and pitying. "She's doing better, she just needs a little more time."

Matt looked up as the door swung open and felt his heart lurch as Elena walked in with the Salvatore boy looking happier than he had seen her in a long while. "Time, huh."

(V)

"Oh, that's going to go over real well for Matt." Tyler's voice practically dripped with sarcasm as Harry turned to see what could only be Elena Gilbert walk in with the Salvatore vampire that immediately looked up to lock eyes with Harry. Tyler immediately shifted slightly in front of Harry and Stefan's eyes glided over him before focusing back on Elena. "That guy gives me the creeps."

Harry hummed as he took a sip of his drink and tried to force his magic back under the surface and away from springing at the vampire casually chatting with Elena and introducing himself to a clueless Matt. "He looks far too broody and guilty with that furrowed brow for my taste."

Tyler laughed in shock and turned around to focus back on Harry and not the scene in the front of the Grille. "That's a good one. There's a bonfire party tomorrow night to celebrate the beginning of school, it'll be fun and I'll need all the help I can get to snap Matt out of his Elena fog. Do you think you could lend me a hand?"

Harry lifted his glass up and saluted the amused looking Tyler. "Sure, I might as well tag along to see you fail to dispel his fog and probably get hammered in the process."

(V)

Tyler's father was on him the moment that he came in the front door with his mother following behind like a little puppy. "How did your first day go? Did you manage to make the acquaintance of the Potter scion?"

Tyler could practically hear the veiled threat in his father's tone. "As a matter of fact we spent lunch together and the last couple of hours were spent teaching him how to play pool at the Grille. I invited him to the bonfire tomorrow night and I dropped him off at his house before coming home."

Tyler could see his father's face slacken slightly with shock as his mother beamed with happiness. "Liz said that he was such a small polite young man when she talked to him briefly over the summer. I think that it would do him a lot of good to get out of that lonely house and spend some time with other kids his age." Tyler could almost imagine his mother trying to set up play dates for him and Harry. "You'll have to invite him over so that we can meet him. It can't be good for him to spend so much time in that big old house all by himself."

(V)

Harry followed behind Tyler and Matt as they cut through the crowd at the bonfire and managed to secure his own cup of some kind of alcohol while both of the other boys nursed their own as they looked around for the people they knew. "So this is just an excuse for a whole bunch of under-aged people to get completely smashed in the name of tradition?"

Tyler knocked back whatever it was he was drinking and smiled as he crushed the cup and tossed it in a nearby bin. "Pretty much. The cops know that we doing it but since they all did it when they were young it just get brushed off. They just hover nearby to make sure that we all get home alright and nobody gets hurt in a brawl."

The same waitress from the Grille the other day saunters up and Harry can tell that she's either already had too many drinks or she's been doing something else from the sway in her walk. "Hey Tyler, you want to go for a walk with me in the woods?"

It isn't Tyler that answers her, but a rather aggravated Matt. "Vicki, you already look three sheets to the wind and we all have school tomorrow. I'm going to take you home and you're going to sleep whatever else you have had off with the alcohol." She tried to protest but Matt just picked her up and carried her away without looking back.

"Who in the world is that?" Harry watched as Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink from one of the teenagers walking by. The boy turned like he was going to yell at Tyler but paled and hurried off instead.

"That is Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister. She's a complete slut and there isn't a drug in this world that she doesn't do. She probably just wants to upgrade from her summer fling with Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's stoner little brother." Tyler sighs and thinks a bit about how little Vicki tempts him. He had fooled around a bit with her right before school started but it just didn't seem worth it.

"Sounds like a charmer."

(V)

Matt was amazed at how Harry just slid into his and Tyler's routine and the effect he had on Tyler was something Matt had been trying to manage for years. Tyler mellowed out to the point that only half of the things out of his mouth made him want to deck his best friend and he didn't react to every single slight with violence. The only time he flipped out this week was when some idiot sophomore ran into Harry and knocked him to the ground. Tyler helped Harry up and then decked the idiot so hard even Matt felt it.

(V)

Harry felt a little uncomfortable sitting at a table with Tyler and his parents. There was something about the way that the elder Lockwood male looked at him that made him nervous. The look in his eyes reminded him of the look Rita Skeeter got in her eyes when she heard something that she could turn into a horrible article. The only reason that he didn't run was that Tyler had wanted him to come to be his backup against his parents and their constant questions about Harry. "So Harry, why did you decide to settle in Mystic Falls?"

Harry shifted slightly in his seat and took a sip as the waitress, Vicki, passed by the table and failed to make eye contact with Tyler, again. "I had enough of England and decided to pick one of the Potter properties to live in. My family has property all over the world but Mystic Falls seemed to be a nice place."

Mr. Lockwood's eyes practically lit up at the mention of Harry's family's property. "My family made most of their purchases close to home to make them easier to handle. It must be time consuming to manage properties all over the world."

Harry could almost hear the drool in the man's voice. "I have a whole team of people that help with the management of the real estate and investments." A whole team of goblins that viciously increased his net worth at every opportunity. "I get statements and have to approve or disapprove of the major things but my team is extremely effective. They tend to almost double my net worth every couple of years just because they can."

Mr. Lockwood looked completely speechless and Harry could feel the suppressed laughter from Tyler as his mother fiddled with her napkin before looking up with stars glittering in her eyes. "It's good that you don't have to spend your free time worrying over numbers." She smiled even wider as Vicki passed by the table again, and was ignored again. "You should come to the Founder's Party at our house, it's a little gathering we throw every year to celebrate the founding of the town. It's been around for 150 years." Harry found that the only thing that he could do was nod in the face of her enthusiasm. "It's a formal occasion with a lot of history and dancing. I bet you're adorable in a suit."

Tyler could feel the blush rising as his mother continued to gush about how Harry would look in a suit and what color his tie should be as Harry just stared and nodded, smart man.

(V)

Harry stared at himself in the mirror and tried valiantly to ignore the giggling female house elves that had taken great pleasure in dressing him up and doing his hair. The suit was more expensive than anything he had ever worn with an emerald green tie that the head elf had chosen with a smirk with the comment that it 'brought out the Young Masters' eyes.' He smoothed out the suit one last time and made his way to the foyer to await Tyler, who was supposed to pick him up for the party.

(V)

Damon was bored out of his mind watching Caroline sip champagne and gossip about everyone whether they were far enough away to not hear her or not. He zoned out for a minute or two before he heard her gasp and giggle. "Looks like Tyler decided to bring Harry to the party. Those two have been completely attached at the hip since the first day of school. If I didn't know Tyler so well I'd think that he had switched teams like my dad."

Damon glanced toward the entrance to see the jock, Tyler Lockwood if he remembered correctly, leading in a boy with a pair of emerald eyes that most of the women he had met would kill for, most of them literally. The boy glanced his way with a sharp glare and he could feel the magic coiling around the boy like a snake ready to snap his head off at a moment's notice. Another witch in Mystic Falls, how fun. "I don't think you've told me anything about this Harry."

Caroline may be dense but she managed to pick up the order rather well without compulsion. "He's a member of the Potter family, the last one left as far as anyone knows. He moved back into the mansion of theirs over the summer and joined freshman year. My mother talked to him over the summer and found out that he lived alone but he insists that he is more than capable of taking care of himself and he has been emancipated so there wasn't anything my mother could do about it."

Damon hummed as he thought about the Potter's that were around in 1864. They had been a secretive lot that had been in Mystic Falls a lot longer than any of the other families. He also remembered that his father had been adamant that he was to be on his best behavior. They were also the only member of the Founding Families that had refused to join in the mass vampire burning that the rest of them had committed. Being witches kind of accounted for all of that though.

(V)

Harry tensed as Tyler led him into his house and he felt the presence of another vampire. His eyes found the man instantly and the first thing that popped into his head was that this vampire was going to be trouble. The man had a wild look to him that practically screamed that the man was unstable and probably viewed humans as walking, talking blood bags. The fact that he was standing so close to a scarf wearing Caroline just added evidence to the theory. Harry only pulled his eyes away when Tyler gave his hand a tug and pulled him over to where the table with finger foods was laid out while neatly avoiding both his mother and father. "That is Damon Salvatore, he apparently decided to follow his broody brother into town and latched onto Caroline the minute that he strolled in."

Harry listened with half and ear as he forced his magic to behave as it kept trying to wrap around Damon and drain him dry like it had with Voldemort and that would be a little hard to explain away in a room full of muggles. "He looks like he's one step away from wringing her neck and killing half the guests while laughing maniacally." Harry caught Damon's smirk as he winked in Harry's direction and raised his glass slightly before draining it, creepy vampire hearing.

Tyler raised his eyebrow as he handed Harry a turkey finger sandwich and inhaled his own ham one. "Caroline is a good person but she tends to have that effect on people. If he tries anything though I'll make sure to get you out of dodge before the bloodbath, though I reserve the right to leave my father here."

They both shared a look as the aforementioned father strolled up with a smirk and a half empty glass of what looked like whiskey or scotch. "You two don't look like you're enjoying the party as much as you should be. Why don't you try dancing? I'm sure that you could either find a couple ladies or even give each other a spin on the dance floor." It was obvious that the glass in his hand wasn't his first as he smiled a little too widely and walked surprisingly steadily toward where his wife was watching all of them with a creepy little smile.

Harry looked at Tyler and then put his glass on the table with a grimace. "I think I feel vaguely violated."

Tyler set his glass down and started to usher Harry through the room with a hand on his back. "Surprisingly enough, if you spend enough time around them they grow on you, like a fungus." Tyler got the laugh he was going for as they reached the dance floor to see Elena and Stefan sedately spinning on the dance floor with a slightly sour looking Damon leading Caroline back into the house through another entrance. "I doubt that you'll want to ask any of the girls to dance in front of their escorts so how about I lead in a couple dances to make both of my parents explode with joy, if I'm lucky, and then we can disappear to do just about anything else?"

Harry had the feeling that Tyler's parents wouldn't be happy until they managed to put him in a gilded cage and change his last name to Lockwood, but anything that kept them from doing the creepy advice and date setting thing was a good thing in his book. "Sure, just don't blame me if I crush all of your toes and trip us both."

(V)

"Now that is an interesting sight." Elena smiled at Stefan as she saw Tyler Lockwood lead a reluctant Harry Potter onto the dance floor with a grin. Tyler swung Harry around and managed to arrange them with him leading into a standard waltz with a grin.

Stefan looked over and the sight actually managed to pull a grin from him, a reluctant one, but a grin all the same. "At least they're having fun even if Harry looks about ready to trip over his own feet and Tyler is spending more time correcting him that anything else." It was amazing to see a witch with as much power as the green eyed young man stumble with an amused Tyler correcting his footwork until they managed to make it all the way through without a stumble. Harry's face looked like he was minutes away from decking Tyler as he finally got his chuckles under control.

(V)

Harry found himself spending more time with Tyler than he was spending at home. The jock was kind of an asshole to just about everyone but Harry, but it struck Harry as a defense mechanism powered by the huge temper issue he had. Almost every single day Harry had to pull Tyler back from pummeling some idiot that had bumped into him or had dared to say something negative where Tyler could hear him. Despite his anger problems he was a great listener and managed to distract Harry from the 'animal' attacks that took several druggies, campers and the football coach from the town. Harry figured that it had to be Damon, but he couldn't go off without proof and light the little leech on fire, no matter how much he wanted to. Everything seemed to come to a head when Matt's sister and Tyler's eternal stalker Vicki went missing after the aforementioned druggies were lit on fire in the forest.

Tyler didn't really feel anything for his stalker, but Matt was his friend and that meant that he would spend as much of his time trying to find his sister as possible. Harry joined him as that kept Tyler's parents from realizing that their son was searching for a girl that they wouldn't give the time of day to and added two more eyes to the search. Jeremy Gilbert was searching for Vicki too but he refused to be anywhere near Tyler.

(V)

"I can't believe that Vicki just took off like this." Tyler had stopped by the school with Harry to let Matt know that they hadn't found a trace of his sister today either before they made their way to their respective homes for the night. "Their mother is a complete waste that runs off and leaves them every time that a man pays her the slightest amount of attention and Vicki knows how much that hurts Matt. For her to run out on him without a note, without even calling to tell him that she's okay but has things that she needs to work out, it's too much."

Harry let him rant as they neared the parking lot and was so intent on Tyler that he almost missed the feel of a vampire on the edge of going feral. "Tyler, hold up for a minute. There is something wrong." Tyler stopped mid step as he heard the nervousness in Harry's voice and slid closer as the door to his car opened.

Vicki looked like hell with her hair tangled and a wild look in her eyes as she looked first at Tyler and then at Harry. When her eyes hit Harry the wild look intensified. "You think you're so special. Some rich kid that sweeps into town and takes everything away from me. I should have had Tyler and his money and his attention and instead you pop up and he's wrapped around your little finger." She stalked forward in a series of jerks and unnatural movements that had Harry even more convinced that she was a second away from going completely feral.

Tyler stepped in front of Harry with a more than slightly irritated look on his face. "Do you honestly think that it's Harry's fault that the fooling around during the summer didn't go any further? You were sleeping with a couple other guys during that same time, including Elena's little brother. What in the world would make you think that I would want anything to do with a girl that can't keep her legs closed for more than a couple minutes? The fact that Matt is your little brother is completely mystifying to the entire town."

The scream of rage Vicki let out as she sprang forward was guttural and animalistic and Harry only had split second to push Tyler out of the way and dodge as she landed two feet behind where they had just been standing. She spun with a snarl and faced Harry as he tried to think of a way to get out of this without having to resort to magic. He felt the Salvatore brothers headed their way but there was no chance of them getting here before she lunges again.

Harry was about to stun the baby vampire when Tyler managed to lock Vicki's hands behind her back and he actually restrained her as she struggled. Either she was one weak vampire or Tyler is a lot more than what he seems. "What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Harry thought about lying but he was already doing enough of that. "She's a vampire, probably newly turned if you can actually keep her in place. Whoever turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire has to be the stupidest thing this side of the Atlantic."

Tyler cracked a smile as the Salvatore brothers flashed in and Damon gave Harry a look that could have melted steel. "Duly noted short stuff, it sounded like a good idea at the time."

To Tyler's credit he didn't even jump as they suddenly appeared and even managed to raise an eyebrow at the surprised expressions on their faces as they took in the fact that he was restraining a vampire, baby or no. "Not that I don't just love standing here holding a druggie vampire that somehow thinks that I am her property and Harry is a snack but do you think you could help clean up your mess?"

Harry could practically see the wheels turning in both of their heads as they looked between Tyler, Vicki and him. "There will be no removal of memories. If you are going to be risking the population of Mystic Falls by turning teenage girls with no human self-control into vampires than Tyler is going to need to know what's going on to keep him from getting caught up in your mess." Harry walked up to where Vicki was being restrained and managed to catch her eyes and keep her attention. "Vicki Donovan, you have become a vampire, not by choice, but through the stupidity of another vampire. You will not continue to act like a spoiled child that can't play with the same toys that she used to. Stefan and Damon will take you to their house where you will let everyone know that you are okay and you will listen to what you are told."

Harry had used just enough magic in his voice to compel her to obey and she nodded meekly before Tyler let her go and she walked up to Stefan with a slump to her shoulders. The two brothers were smart enough to just leave without doing anything to make Harry turn his attention back to them from where he was focusing on Tyler. "So vampires are real and all the crap stories that my parents have been feeding me about the town are probably true."

Harry smiled as he patted Tyler on the shoulder and turned to finish the walk to Tyler's car. "There are probably plenty of parts of your parents' stories that are probably complete crap, but vampires do exist and you just met three of them."

(V)

"What do you think is going to happen with Vicki?" They were sitting in one of Harry's living rooms and Tyler was sipping on some scotch that he had found on a desk while Harry stared at the ceiling. "She's too much like her mother to be able to handle controlling herself."

Harry sighed as he thought about the options, not that there were many. "If she can't learn to control herself, and soon, she will either force Stefan and Damon to kill her when she threatens to expose them with her bad behavior or the Founder's Council will figure out what's going on and take care of it themselves."

Tyler finished off his glass and cocked his head to the side. "Founder's Council?"

Harry stretched and pinned Tyler in place with a look. "Mystic Falls is a lot older than 150 years. It has a long history with the supernatural. It was first settled by werewolves, then vampires and then humans that formed the Founder's Council to eliminate what they viewed as the vampire threat. There have also been quite a few witches burned in this town as well as a couple families that settled down here to live. I do believe that your parents are currently leading the Founder's Council with Sheriff Forbes making sure to cover up any vampire attacks with 'animal' attacks so that reporter, Logan Fell, is probably in on it too. My family never joined the Council as we are witches and they tend to take the whole supernatural hunting thing a little too far."

Tyler shrugged and propped his feet on the expensive coffee table. "It doesn't really surprise me. My parents have been feeding me all kinds of stories about vampires since I was a kid. How about I shoot out some things they have told me and you tell me if it's crap or not?"

Harry propped his own feet on the table and looked Tyler in the eye from the other side. "Twenty vampire questions sounds like fun."

"Vervain causes vampires to burn and makes someone immune to mind compulsions."

"Fact."

"Vampires burn in the sun."

"Fact, unless they have a witch make them a ring of lapis that lets them walk in the sun."

"To turn into a vampire someone has to drink vampire blood and then die."

"Fact."

"A wooden stake through the heart will kill a vampire."

"Fact, except for the first vampires which can only be killed with a special kind of wood."

"All vampires kill anyone that they drink from."

"False, most vampires that have self-control just take a little and then erase the memory. The exception is the vampire type known as a Ripper that cannot control their bloodlust and tends to rend their victims limb from limb."

"Vampires are immortal."

"Unless killed, that is a fact."

"Vampires have to be invited in."

"Fact, but the owner has to be living and apartments can sometimes be a grey area. Witches can also spell areas to be vampire proof."

(V)

Tyler's mom and dad were both waiting on him the moment that he stepped through the door. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be back over an hour ago." His mom was wringing her hands nervously while his father was flexing his arms like he was desperately trying to keep from wringing his neck.

Tyler hung his jacket up and fixed his parents with a glare. "After Harry and I finished with what we were doing we headed out into the parking lot when we got attacked by a vampire." The speed that his parents paled was almost enough to break his glare, almost. "Harry recognized what was going on and managed to distract the vampire long enough for me to get a good hold on it. The vampire managed to get away but neither of us were hurt so I consider that a win. Afterwards I took Harry home and we played vampire twenty questions where I listed something you both used to use in my bedtime stories and he told me whether it was fact or fiction. We had a blast and lost track of time." Tyler raised his wrist and showed both of his parents the wristband with a wolf head on it that Harry had given him. "When I mentioned that I really didn't want to risk getting mind wiped by a vampire Harry gave me this wristband with vervain."

(V)

"I honestly don't know whether I should run screaming or hide in a corner and rock myself while muttering incoherently." Tyler and Harry were both watching as Tyler's mother bounced around the room and picked up random pieces of costume and jewelry before either nodding and adding it to the yes pile or sighing and putting it back. Neither of them were sure if they were safe.

(V)

"If you laugh one more time I will light you on fire." Harry battled down his blush as he stuck to Tyler's side and avoided making eye contact with anyone. Apparently having Carol Lockwood dress them both for the Halloween party was one of the worst decisions that he had ever made. Tyler was dressed as a king with the crown and cape to match and, well, Harry somehow ended up dressed like a queen, dress and all. He honestly didn't know what happened, one minute he was listening to Mrs. Lockwood talking about traditions and history and the next she had shoved him into a bedroom with a costume and a creepy smile. He tried arguing but she pulled out the pouting mother with sad eyes look and he caved like a house of cards.

Tyler bit his fist and wrapped an arm around Harry when he noticed how many guys were eyeing him up like a piece of meat. "If it makes you feel any better she managed to get me to wear a clown costume freshman year and I had people leaving red noses in my locker and on my desks, in all my classes, until I caught one of them and beat him to a pulp."

"I don't really have that option, but I suppose I could always get you to defend my honor." Harry sighed as he straightened and decided that if he was going to be wearing a queen costume, he might as well wear it well.

Tyler brandished the actual sword, his mother went all out, and squeezed Harry's shoulders. "I would gladly defend my queen's honor!"

"Jackass."

(V)

It was about an hour into the party that Harry's magic started to go haywire. Tyler pulled him away from the drink table when he noticed that the glasses had started to shake. "What's up with the mojo?"

"Vicki is here somewhere and she's getting closer to feral by the minute." Harry desperately pulled in air as he tried to calm his magic down enough to locate the baby vampire. "You would think that two vampires with a little age to them would be able to keep an eye on one baby vampire."

Tyler squeezed his shoulder as he looked over the heads of the teens around him trying to catch Vicki's stringy hair. "To be fair I have yet to meet anyone that can keep an eye on Vicki, Matt has been trying for years to get her under control. She takes after their mother way too much."

Harry sighed as his power found and latched onto Vicki from the edge of the gym. "I suppose that I could give them a little slack. She's at the north entrance, headed outside with someone else."

(V)

By the time that Harry and Tyler made it out of the gym it was to find Vicki making out with Jeremy Gilbert with blood on his lips. "Oh goody, a baby vampire and a bleeding baby human." Both Vicki and Jeremy turned to glare at Tyler, but Vicki added in a growl and showed her teeth.

Harry sighed as his magic reacted to the threat of a hungry baby vampire and wrapped around Vicki to the point that she couldn't even twitch. It took almost a full minute for her to realize that she couldn't actually move when Elena and Stefan rounded the corner and she tried and failed to run. "What the hell is going on?! I can't fucking move!"

"Of course you can't. I can't have you running around draining various humans of blood and risking exposure for all supernatural creatures because you can't just say no." The glare Vicki shot Harry's way was so worth the comment. "What we are going to do with you is the important thing to be worrying about poppet."

Stefan stepped closer, making sure to stay between Elena and Vicki at all times. "This isn't her fault, Damon turned her in a moment of boredom and she just needs to learn to control the hunger."

Jeremy looked at everyone with the oddest look on his face. "What the hell are all of you talking about? Why can't Vicki move and why is it a problem if she's hungry?"

"Your little trampy girlfriend is a vampire, squirt." Tyler looked almost bored as he rested his hand on the pommel of the sword his mother gave him while contemplating if it would take Vicki's head off. His father often took the old relics in for sharpening and oiling, so it should be able to hack her head off.

Jeremy looked around as if he suspected that someone was going to hop out from behind a bush and tell him that he had been caught on a prank show. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Yes, because Vicki has always had extremely long canines and a thirst for your blood so strong that she sucks it from your lip after biting it." Harry could feel his temper rising as Vicki continued to struggle and piss his magic off more and more. "Whether you can wrap your head around it or not is not the issue, your girlfriend here is a newly turned vampire and would have drained you of blood had we not interrupted her. Now we have to think of something to keep her from hurting anyone and announcing the existence of vampires to the entire town."

"I say that I just cut her head off and we burn the body." Tyler pulled the sword out and gave a few experimental swings. "My father always moans that the weapons our ancestors collected don't get to do anything but gather dust, I can think of no better use than slicing and dicing an out of control vampire."

Stefan and Elena both looked like they had never seen anything like Tyler while neither Jeremy nor Vicki looked particularly surprised. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and put his hand over Tyler's. "Unfortunately, killing her would only be a temporary solution. She has already been reported as missing and her staying gone would only raise suspicions even with her mother's unfortunate habit. Vicki is a teenager and completely unable to support or control herself enough to leave on her own. Stefan and Damon are obviously not capable of controlling her, so we only really have one option."

Harry walked up to Vicki while shooting Jeremy a look that clearly told him to stay very still if he wanted to be able to walk away. He made sure that he had perfect eye contact with Vicki and made sure that his magic filled both his eyes and his voice. The first time was just a request, this was going to be an order. "You are not going to drink from any human being for the whole of your immortal life, their blood will hold no attraction for you. Animal blood will be the most delicious thing you have ever tasted and will keep you full. The only time you will be able to use your vampire abilities will be when hunting or in self-defense. Do you understand?"

Vicki blinked slowly and all the fight drained out of her as Harry's magic unwrapped and sank back into his skin. "I understand, sir."

Harry looked toward Stefan, who looked about ready to keel over in shock. "I have fixed your current problem for you, I do hope that I don't have to do this again." Harry looks over at Jeremy and sighs again before looking him in the eye. "I would rather not have to do anything to you, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't try to tell anyone about what happened here and at least try not to waste your entire life wallowing in your own self-pity."

Jeremy puffed up like a blowfish. "What the hell do you know about what I am going through? I lost my parents!"

Harry stepped in front of a suddenly looming Tyler. "My parents were murdered when I was one and a half years old and the aunt that I got dumped with hated my mother, her own sister, so much that my room for most of my life was the cupboard under the stairs. Yes, it is very sad that your parents died after you experienced most of your childhood with their love and attention. Do you think that they would be proud to see you doing drugs and skipping school with the lame excuse that you can't deal with their deaths? When you close your eyes can you see them looking approving while you drink until you can't even see straight while flunking all of your classes?"

Jeremy shrank back and hung his head. Harry huffed and glared at Jeremy until he slunk back into the school without looking at Vicki once. The silence was finally broken when Damon hopped down from the roof with an odd look on his face. "Are you wearing a dress?"


	2. Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The minute Harry opened his door he had the strangest urge to slam it as hard as possible when he saw who was on the other side. He had finally managed to get out of that horrible outfit only to hear a knocking on his door. The last person he wanted to see right now on the other side. "What exactly are you doing on my doorstep?"

"I wanted to thank you for cleaning up Damon's mess and ask a small favor." Stefan Salvatore was accompanied by a rather subdued Vicki Donovan. "Vicki isn't a threat to anyone now but without a ring to protect her from the sun she could still give away our secret when she can't attend school."

Harry could feel the migraine coming. "I don't suppose you have a piece in mind?" The guilty look told him everything that he wanted to know. "Wait here, I'm sure that my family kept something in case we needed a favor from a vampire."

Harry closed the door and made sure that a silencing charm was up before calling for the Head Elf. "I need you to get me the gaudiest charmed lapis day walking ring that my family has."

The ring that the elf returned with was indeed the chunkiest, gaudiest thing that Harry had ever seen and he opened the door with a smirk firmly in place. "Here's the ring, I don't care if she doesn't like it, have a nice evening and don't come back." Harry closed the door right as Vicki started to whine about how awful the ring was.

(V)

"Apparently Caroline mysteriously decided to have a party at the Grille tonight for no reason whatsoever." Tyler leaned against the fence by the football field while guzzling down the water Harry had brought him. The new coach wasn't as cruel as Tanner, but he was still a pain in the ass. "She's known for having parties but normally for special occasions and most of her parties are school functions that she can use to show off her obsessive compulsive disorder with."

Harry glanced over at where Caroline was berating a girl who didn't manage to jump quite as high as Caroline wanted her to on command. "Caroline is currently Damon Salvatore's main blood source and his human planning tool. I have no doubt that Damon is planning this party to further whatever demented little plan his mind has come up with to either mess with his brother or to get attention."

"Think that we should go to keep an eye on him?" Tyler didn't really want to babysit the vampire but he would rather keep an eye on the idiot than have another Vicki Donovan to deal with. After being questioned about the night that the druggies got lit on fire she had rejoined the senior class and was avoiding Harry like the plague, a plus in Tyler's books. The only downside was that every time she saw Tyler she looked like a kicked puppy, especially since the little Gilbert was ignoring her and actually paying attention in class.

Harry sighed and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. "While I would rather spend my evening watching paint dry or grass grow, an idiot like Damon Salvatore isn't something you can leave to its own devices. We should probably show up early and keep an eye out for whatever reason he's pushing for the party and put an end to it before he gets someone killed, again."

(V)

Damon looked up as he felt the magic practically fill the room as the little Potter stalked in with his bulky shadow right behind him. He sat the half-finished drink down and sauntered over, ignoring the glare and the low toned growl, which was pretty impressive for a human. "Welcome to my dearest little brother's 162nd birthday bash. The bartender is serving whatever you want and the birthday boy is here with his favorite drinking buddy, Lexi the bitchy 350 year old." The aforementioned brother pushes through the crowd with what is obviously Lexi, who looks ready to separate Damon's head from his body.

"Exactly where do you get off telling some witch that I'm a vampire?" Lexi looks more irritated when she realizes that the witch doesn't look the least bit surprised, nor does the human behind him.

Harry rolls his eyes and looks around at all of the obviously drunk teenagers surrounding them. "Not to justify anything that Damon does or says, but I knew you were a vampire the moment that I entered the room. I've had practice in cleaning up Damon messes and I'm hoping to avoid any collateral damage this time."

Damon dramatically swoons and clutches at his chest. "You wound me, little magic boy. I just wanted to hold a birthday party for my favorite little brother."

Tyler snorts and gives Damon his patented stupid freshman glare. "Yeah, you're the best big brother in Mystic Falls. The fact that you're stupid enough to turn Vicki Donovan into a vampire and the fact that you use Caroline Forbes as a blood bank have no impact on your trustworthiness." Tyler smirks as Damon sends him a glare and snatches a drink from a passing teenager. "I can about bet that you're either trying to get something from someone that you held this party to lure in or you plan to set someone up for something that you actually did."

Damon did a funny shifty eye thing and downs his entire glass. "Like I care what a stupid human like you thinks. I'm going to get another drink and enjoy my brother's birthday party." He huffed off and Harry felt a migraine start.

(V)

"Albus, it has been months since the start of the school year and we have received hundreds of owls asking about where Harry is." McGonagall could feel the migraine start as Albus just continued to suck on those infernal lemon drops and hum while most of the Order looked about ready to strangle the man with his own beard. "The Minister is becoming rather vocal with his demands and the Daily Prophet is making things sound like you have the boy locked in a box somewhere."

Kingsley rolled his shoulders and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "Bones is on the verge of ordering a full investigation into his disappearance with all of the pressure that the public and Fudge are putting her under to find him. I have no doubt that we will soon be ordered to interrogate you about where he was placed as a child. It would be in everyone's best interest if you gave us something to work with before things get even more out of hand."

Albus Dumbledore sighed as the final bit of the lemon drop dissolved in his mouth and took in all of the faces that were surrounding him at the table in Grimmauld that they were using for their headquarters, after all, just because young Harry managed to vanquish Tom did not mean that all of his Death Eaters were safely in Azkaban. Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-eye were clustered together on the opposite side of the table from Dung and Snape while McGonagall and the Weasleys were on his right, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Order filled in the gaps to the point that there was barely any wriggle room around the admittedly large table. "They can ask their questions all they want, I do not know where young Harry is." The outcry was almost enough to break through the silencing charm that he had erected before the meeting. "Harry was at his relatives' house some point in the summer but he disappeared fairly early on. His aunt does not know where the boy went and the goblins have informed me that as I am no longer his magical guardian I do not have the right to know where he has gone to. I do not want to cause any panic during this crucial time in the Wizarding World's recovery from Tom's brief resurgence."

Sirius Black could almost feel the onset of the famous Black family madness coming on as he stared at the twinkling eyes of his previous Headmaster. "I stayed away from Harry directly after the capture of Pettigrew as you made me go through a battery of health checks and mental checks before you would let me see him. Then you tell me that you sent him somewhere to relax after Voldemort's defeat and that you would give me custody after he got back and now you tell me that you lost him and just didn't want anyone to know?!"

Tonks' hair went red as she almost vibrated in her seat. "I have had to run around England looking like Harry because you didn't want people to know that you had no idea where he was?!"

Snape sneered at the room at large and leaned back in his chair. "The brat probably figured out that he was declared an adult with the tournament and went somewhere to blow his family's money. He'll come crawling back when he bankrupts his family vault."

Sirius was about ready to jump over the table when Remus pulled him back and shot Snape a glare with enough gold in his eyes to shut the black eyed man up. "If we are going to wait for Harry to spend one of the largest family fortunes in the world we will never see him again. The Potter's were very good at making money and have earned enough respect over the generations from the goblins that the chances of the family vault ever becoming empty is less likely than you wearing a red and gold tutu and confessing your eternal love for James Potter and kittens." The death glare was completely worth it.

(V)

"If I had to wager a guess, I would bet that the group of officers at the door are going to be the opening act for whatever half-baked plan that Damon has used this party to unleash." Harry could almost sense the human stupidity floating from the cops that were obviously using a human victim of a vampire attack to identify her attacker. Honestly, you would think that these 'vampire hunters' would know enough about vampires to know that vampires didn't leave loose ends unless it was done on purpose. The victim pointed vaguely in Damon's direction, which just so happened to be the same direction that Stefan's little drinking buddy was in. "Looks like he's trying to cover his tracks by pinning everything on Stefan's friend."

"Can you use that little trick you used on Vicki to make them forget this whole little episode?" Taylor leaned against one of the empty booths and eyed the officers as they casually started making their way toward the oblivious Lexi.

"I can't just keep wiping their memories or fundamentally changing their behavior. That's more than a little warped. Plus, the officer's around here, especially the sheriff, are trained to notice the kinds of patterns that might indicate a vampire. Even if I redirect them this time, they will just put the pieces back together later and they might even figure out that I was the one that 'fixed' things before." Harry could feel the headache coming. This Lexi seemed to be alright for a vampire, anyone who thought that Damon was an idiot ranked pretty high on principle, and she didn't give off the aura of a vein feeding vampire. "As bad as this sounds, I can kind of understand where Damon is coming from with this plan. He's trying to throw the Council off by letting them kill a vampire, even if it isn't the right one."

Tyler watched as the deputies injected Lexi with what he could bet was vervain and start dragging her out of the Grille. "I don't really care all that much about a vampire, but I don't think that this one deserves to be killed to cover Damon's ass."

Harry motioned for Tyler to follow him as he made his way to the door being guarded by the deputy that had been eyeing him from the moment he had come in. "How good are your acting skills?"

(V)

Lexi was pissed, that little psychopathic moron had handed her over to a bunch of wet behind the ears vampire hunting hick cops. When she got out of this she was going to drop him in a tanning booth without that little ring of his. As soon as she felt the influence of the small amount of vervain that they had given her wear thin she threw the two deputies off of her and into their own cars and turned to face the little sheriff woman that Damon obviously had wrapped around his little finger. Lexi was ready to show the idiot the error of her ways when she felt her arms being pulled behind her back and pinned there. She growled and pulled only to find that she couldn't budge them. "Just play along as the feral vampire while Harry works his mojo to keep the peace."

(V)

"Sheriff Forbes, long time no see." Harry made sure to keep eye contact with Sheriff Forbes the entire time to give Tyler enough time to get Lexi under control. Tyler is unusually strong for a human and he seems to be getting stronger all the time, but expecting him to actually pin a 350 year old human blood drinking vampire in place might prove too much. "I just so happened to be passing by with Tyler when we saw your little vampire issue."

"You both know about vampires?" Sheriff Forbes was more than a little disturbed to see the Lockwood boy restraining a vampire while the small, pixie-like Potter boy casually made conversation.

"The Lockwoods have led the Council for a long time and while the Potters weren't interested in being part of the group, we were never unaware of the threat of Mystic Falls." Harry acted like he was pulling something from the back of his jacket as he conjured a syringe of water that looked like it had a heavy amount of vervain in it. "I have enough vervain here to put her out of commission for long enough to get her out of town enough to dispose of and Tyler has wanted to use one of his family's swords on an actual vampire for a while now, so it's a win-win situation."

Sheriff Forbes puffed up a bit and tried to ooze authority. "Vampire hunting is not the business of children. I can more than handle this."

Tyler snorted and pulled Lexi's arms further behind her back as she snarled and twisted. "Yeah, because you were doing a bang up job of it so far. We actually have a solid plan and the means to accomplish it while you need to look after the deputies that she tossed around like ragdolls." The two deputies were helpful enough to groan in pain almost in sync with each other.

Harry could almost see Sheriff Forbes' will breaking and the final push was given by an unexpected and somewhat unwelcome helper. "I'll go with them to make sure that nothing happens to them while you take care of the deputies and the bartender that's serving to minors in the Grille." Damon Salvatore strolled out of the shadows and gave a cocky grin as Lexi tried to lunge at him without success. "Whatever the Lockwoods have been feeding their boy seems to have done wonders for him so I'm sure that it won't be too hard to dispose of the vampire."

The stars in Sheriff Forbes eyes were almost enough to make everyone but Damon nauseous. "As long as you are there, I'm sure that they'll be alright." She started to make her way to the nearest downed deputy as Tyler, Harry and Damon took the opportunity to 'inject' Lexi and drag her into Damon's rather handily placed getaway vehicle.

(V)

"You are a despicable, idiotic vampire who needs to learn to think things through before hatching your 'master plans'." Tyler growled slightly from the back seat as he rolled his shoulders to try to release some of the tension that had built up from holding Lexi in place. He was also severely unhappy about being relegated to the back seat with Lexi while Harry was in the passenger seat with the idiot driving.

"It's more than a little insulting to have a jock tell me that I need to think things through you know." Damon rolled his eyes in the mirror and avoided meeting the death glare that the other occupant of the backseat was throwing his way, he just knew that the little partier was going to get him back for this when he least expected it. "It was a solid plan to get the Council off of Stefan and my trail for a little while. Lexi would have been staked by me after the diluted vervain wore off and the Sheriff would be enamored enough with me as the vampire hunter that she would be willing to overlook evidence that might crop up pointing toward my 'inhuman' qualities."

"You little jackass! I am not some throwaway stand in to cover up for your lack of self-control." Lexi would have loved nothing better than to rip the moron into so many pieces that they would never be able to put him back together but she knew just how much he meant to Stefan, though she would never be able to understand why. "Do you have any idea what you would have put your brother through with this little scheme of yours? Who would be there the next time that he lost control, you?!" Lexi knew that her words hit home when Damon flinched back and the car swerved slightly before he managed to regain control.

"Stefan has his little Katherine stand in to help him cope with his personal dramas now." Damon sneered and turned the radio up while proceeding to ignore everyone else in the car. This had not been the best plan he had ever come up with but it would have worked, damn it.

(V)

"Damon is more trouble than he's worth." Harry stretched and rolled his shoulders as he led Tyler through the entrance hall of his manor to the first floor study that they normally used. "I want at least a week or two without him doing something that would either get someone killed or out supernatural creatures to the world at large."

Tyler plopped down on his favorite chair with a bottle of aged scotch his father would have killed for, probably literally, and gave Harry a curious once over. "How many different kinds of supernatural creature are there? I doubt that witches and vampires are the only ones that are real."

Harry started running his fingers through his hair as he thought about how to answer that loaded question. He hadn't gotten any warnings from telling Tyler about being a 'witch' or about vampires, so either there wasn't a Ministry active in the U.S. or Tyler had some kind of supernatural thing going on. The latter made more sense with the fact that he could go toe to toe with some vampires and come out on top. "Most of the supernatural creatures that you have heard of in myths and legends are actually real and there are some creatures that have multiple different forms."

"Makes sense. People had to get the stories from somewhere after all." Tyler took a draw of scotch and leaned back. "So, what kind of creature could I be that gives me the ability to restrain a vampire but still look and act human." He smirked as he saw Harry's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Even I know that I shouldn't be strong enough to keep a vampire in place the way I can and it's getting harder to keep myself at the same physical level that the other players in the football team are on. I almost broke a player's collarbone the other day with a friendly pat on the back because I wasn't paying attention to how much force I was using."

Harry hummed and pushed a tiny bit of magic into his fingers before picturing a particular book in his mind and snapping his fingers, witch magic was so much easier and more powerful than wizard magic, and the book sailed into the room and landed in his hand with a satisfying thump. Apparently his family liked to know everything about the town's residents, which is smart when you're trying to hide the fact that you have magic. "This is what amounts to a big book of gossip about all of the Founding Families. If you are anything supernatural then it is more than likely that whatever it is would have been in the beginning of the line with how selective the Founding Families have been with marriages and such." They actually kind of reminded him of the purebloods in England, they even looked down on anyone that wasn't a member of the Founding Families.

"So is it divided into families, or are we going to have to suffer through hundreds of pages of who's fucking who before we come to what creature is swimming in the Lockwood gene pool?"

"Call your parents to tell them that you're going to be doing a lot of research into the history of the town. Hope you like soap operas."

"Joy."

(V)

"Is there any way you could even give me a hint about where Harry went?" Sirius knew that the goblins were about as likely to hug a kitten as they were to give up a client's information but he was getting desperate. Most of the Potter properties were locked up tight and he knew that they liked to buy property all over the world so the chances that his pup was anywhere near Britain was slim to none.

The goblin across the desk sneered, not that Sirius had ever seen them do much else. "Client confidentiality is one of the highest held values of the goblin nation. The Potter Lord has made a decision to separate himself from those who ignored him and put him aside and we were happy to aid the young man that saved us all from another wizard war."

Sirius sighed and slumped over as he bowed his head to the goblin and started the head to the door. His hand barely touched the knob when he heard the goblin lightly clear his throat. "Incidentally, I might be willing to send a missive in the young man's direction, for a fee and an oath that the missive will be only from yourself, not a certain Headmaster, and that it is to contain no portkeys or curses. It would be a substantial fee, of course."

"Done."

"A pleasure doing business with you Lord Black."

(V)

"I don't know whether I will ever be able to look at anyone in town the same way again." Tyler was feeling a little tipsy with all of the scotch, he had only emptied a quarter of the bottle, but it was some powerful stuff. "For a town full of vampire hunters they spent more time sleeping with them or trying to sleep with them than anything else." So far they had made it through most of the other Founding Families, who knew that having a thing for vampires ran in families *cough* Gilbert *cough*. "Who is the star of the next sordid tale?"

"A Lockwood. Apparently your family wasn't nearly as loose as the others so this is actually more factual than graphic description of whatever my family thought was going on behind closed doors." Harry was grateful that he wasn't going to have to read through another description of an affair, his family either had amazing imagination, or they were using magic to spy on their neighbors for kicks. "Your ancestor only interacted with a vampire named Katherine and it seems that he only wanted something, a cursed moonstone, from her."

"Why would he want a cursed moonstone?" Tyler had a pretty bad feeling about this, could be the word cursed or the fact that the only entry they had come across for the Lockwoods was about a deal with a vampire.

"Well, my ancestor wasn't completely sure since he obviously couldn't get his hands on the stone since it passed from the vampire to your ancestor around the same time that the Council was offing all of the vampires in town. He did a little bit of research and found a legend in several different countries about a curse of the sun and the moon." Harry tilted his head as he tried to make since of the ramblings that followed. "He goes on to speculate that the Lockwoods were too strong to be human but not strong enough to be vampires but he seems to lose interest part of the way through and start talking about the Forbes again. Apparently they really got around."

Tyler slammed his head into the chair and cursed the fact that Harry's ancestors shared more in common with his mother than they did Harry. "Well, at least we have somewhere to start with this 'Curse of the Sun and the Moon' thing."

Harry sighed and set the closed book on the table before trying to massage the migraine away. "I haven't seen any books related to that in the library here but I can send a message to my account managers to see if it's either in storage or in one of the other properties that my family has collected."

Tyler stood and stretched while capping the bottle of scotch and putting it on the desk. "Sounds like a plan. Hopefully we can actually act like normal high school students and keep as far from Damon messes as possible until we figure out what my ancestors passed down."

(V)

"Think that we should care what's going on with the two lovebirds?" Tyler watched as Elena and Stefan danced around each other and acted about as awkward as Harry on a dance floor and barely contained a wince as Matt tried and failed to make a move. "It's almost painful to watch."

Harry looked up from the drawings that Tyler had made for the art exhibit and glanced over at the couple before shrugging. "I think that they need to learn how to clean up their own problems rather than have us help them." Harry turned back to the art just in time to miss Stefan's flinch but it brought Tyler more than a little enjoyment. "I am far more interested in pretending that I am a normal high school boy that it seriously considering my future, or pretending to while thinking about what I'll do after I escape."

Tyler wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders as he noticed the little Gilbert coming their way and directed them out of the line of fire and toward one of the exits that wasn't being guarded by a parent or teacher. "How about we honor the tradition of normal high school boys and skip out of here to either slip into the Grille or raid some more of your family's liquor."

Harry laughed and allowed himself to be steered through the door before anyone noticed that they were leaving. "I think that my ancestors would be happier if we went to the Grille and you raided their supply."


	3. Wolf and a Grimm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Harry started at the unopened letter on his desk as if waiting for the letter to open itself and remove the choice from his hands. It was a letter from his godfather, delivered by a Gringotts falcon in the early hours of the morning. It was the weekend and Tyler was going to be at practice for most of the morning and had some kind of family function in the afternoon so Harry literally had all day to stare at the letter if he wanted to. He shook his head violently and reached forward with a hand that only shook a little.

 _Prongslet,_

 _There are no words that can explain just how sorry I am for making you think that you were alone. I am a horrible godfather and I can't imagine what horrible things that your parents would do to me if they could see me now._

 _Fourteen years ago I let my need for revenge cloud my judgement and let that rat trick me into framing myself for the murder of your parents, thirteen muggles and the rat himself. I left you alone with those horrible muggles when you should have been my first priority. I will never be able to apologize enough for being such an idiot._

 _I made another mistake this last summer. After Pettigrew was captured I immediately went to the Ministry to claim guardianship over you but Dumbledore had gotten there first and claimed that I needed to be physically and mentally evaluated before I was even allowed to contact you. I spent more than a month holed up in St. Mungo's being poked and prodded until I was released with a clean bill of health. I went to Dumbledore and made my claim directly to him this time._

 _He told me that you were still recovering from the defeat of Moldyshorts and that he would only let me claim you next summer and not a moment sooner. My mistake was in trusting that he had your best interests at heart._

 _When the school year started and you weren't there, I can't describe the panic both Remus and I felt pup. I may have tapped into some of my family's madness in confronting Dumbledore on more than one occasion and Remus was definitely channeling Moony more often than not. He still maintained that you just needed more time. It was finally revealed that you managed to pull the ultimate prank and disappear completely at the last Order, I will hopefully get the chance to explain that later, meeting and he told everyone that you had flown the coop and he was clueless about where you were._

 _I knew that if there was any group that could find you, it would be the goblins. I don't know what you did to get them to like you so much but they were very strict about what I could send and this letter cost me about as much as that Firebolt, though if this does reach you than it was money just as well spent._

 _I love you so much pup and I only want the chance to finally show you how much, just like a certain old wolf that we both know. If you can find it in your heart to give us just one more chance, I swear that neither of us will waste it._

 _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,_

 _Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot_

Harry could feel the tears falling but he made no attempt to stop them. Dumbledore just couldn't stop sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong! He thought that they had forgotten about him, too involved in their own lives, not that they were trying to get Dumbledore to let them have him. Harry let out a long breath and pulled a clean piece of paper, parchment wasn't something he thought he would need in muggle high school, and started to write.

(V)

"Moony! Moony! We have a letter!" Sirius Black rushed through the hallway, of the thankfully empty Grimmauld Place, and waved the letter over his head like a madman. "Get your mangy, grey furry butt out of bed, we have a letter!"

(V)

"Okay, so let me see if I have this straight." Tyler look a swig of the 'butter beer' that Harry had given him and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "Crazy dark witch, wizard, whatever kills a whole bunch of people including your parents and when he tries to kill you he gets his own curse to the face, kind of badass. You grow up with your mother's relatives, who should all be delivered to Damon, and eventually get invited to a magic school with the world's worst name. Every year you have someone, most of the time a teacher, try to kill you while the other teachers twiddle their thumbs. Your framed godfather escapes the magical version of Alcatraz and the cycle continues. Eventually the evil magic dude tries to come back and your magic decides enough is enough and drains him dry. Your godfather jumps through hoops to get custody of you but you hop ship because you think that nobody wants you, but he finally gets through everything and is coming here."

Harry could feel the tension drain out of him with the abridged version that Tyler just rattled off and polishes off his own drink before sighing. "Yeah, apparently Dumbledore was trying to keep Sirius away from me and then was trying to hide the fact that I had managed to pull a vanishing act out of the news. Sirius and Remus were my father's best friends and the closest thing I have to family."

"This Remus guy is a werewolf?" Tyler thought that the idea of turning into a wolf was awesome, the bloodthirsty monster bit not so much.

"Yeah, he's the kindest man I know, but on the full moon he's a giant wolf." Harry could vividly remember Moony lunging at everyone around him in third year. "He takes a potion to retain his mind on the full moon, but it's better safe than sorry."

"Maybe he'll know what I am."

(V)

Sirius and Remus were standing outside of the house their Prongslet was living in with the smallest bit of awe coursing through them. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow. "It's no wonder James was such a snob; his family must make the Malfoy's look poor if this is their idea of a second home away from home."

Remus shook his head and knocked on the door. "The Potter's are a very old family and James once mentioned that they had ties all the way back to the Peverells."

The door opened smoothly to reveal a very well dressed house elf with a surprisingly commanding presence. "You must be Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony. Master Harry and Master Tyler are reading and drinking respectively in the library. You will follow Torrey to the library now."

Sirius and Remus had to almost jog to keep up with the house elf and Remus could feel the curiosity building. "Who is Master Tyler?"

The house elf turned its head briefly before looking back to the front. "Master Tyler is Master Harry's protector."

"Protector?" Remus was glad that Harry had someone to fill that role while they weren't there, but didn't really like the fact that he needed one and Moony didn't like the fact that it was someone that they didn't know.

Torrey didn't bother to answer, but instead stopped in front of a set of doors twice Remus' height. "This is the library on the first floor that Masters use." With a pop and what Remus would swear was a smirk, the house elf disappeared.

(V)

The moment the door opened Remus was assaulted with the smell of his pup and the smell of another wolf. His hackles rose and he felt the growl building as he shot into the room and between his pup and the interloper.

The rogue wolf was a teenager that just raised an eyebrow and looked around Remus, ignoring the increasing growl, to look at his pup. "I would say that it is a definite yes on the Remus being able to smell what I am thing."

(V)

It only took about a half an hour to get Moony to calm down. Of course he refused to let Harry out of his lap or let Tyler out of his sight, but the growling stopped and Remus was able to take over most of the control. "Okay, so you knew that you were some kind of supernatural creature, you just don't know what?"

Tyler ruffled the hair on the back of his head and shrugged. "Harry and I have been trying to find something about my family in his library but they were more interested in affairs than what kind of creature was floating around in my family gene pool. We thought that you might be able to smell whatever I am with your werewolf senses and the display from earlier means that we were at least right about that."

Remus ignored the grumbling from Moony and took a long drag of air to sort out exactly what he was getting from Tyler. "You smell like a wolf but there's still a lot of human covering it."

Sirius cocked his head to the side from next to Remus where he had a firm hold on one of Harry's hands since Remus would not let him have all of him. "So he smells like he could be a werewolf, but still has too much human smell to actually be one?"

Harry let out an explosive sigh and smacked his forehead with his palm. A blush spread quickly when all three of the other men in the room looked at him with raised eyebrows. "We were looking for the meaning behind his ancestor wanting a **moon** stone and the relevance of the Sun and the **Moon** curse that a vampire was also interested in." Tyler's eyes widened and a matching blush started to spread over his cheeks. "Tyler is strong enough to stand toe to toe with some vampires and has anger issues that get worse around the full moon. Since he is displaying those traits without a bite he would have to be a born werewolf. The only thing that confuses me is why he is displaying increased strength and speed without activating the gene."

Tyler looked toward Harry and cocked his head to the side. "How is a werewolf gene activated?"

It was Sirius that answered, surprising everybody. "Werewolves that are born with the gene can live out their entire lives without ever becoming werewolves. The gene itself is dormant until the person in question commits the greatest act of violence." Sirius looked a little put out at the looks of shock. "Mother made sure that both Regulus and I knew the difference between all of the different kinds of supernatural creatures. Several of them are found in pureblooded wizarding lines and we needed to know what we might pass down. To activate the werewolf gene, you would have to kill someone, even an accidental death would do. As for why you have the enhanced abilities, I would guess that Harry's magic saw you as a potential protector and pushed your abilities pass the human limits and closer to what you would have as a werewolf. That's just a guess though."

Remus shook his head to eliminate the shocked fog, dodging the smack Sirius aimed at the back of his head and decided that it was time for the question that Moony was also very interested in. "What I want to know is why Harry's magic decided that he needed a protector to the point that it would try to activate your werewolf gene." The fact that neither one of the teenagers wanted to look him in the eye was doing nothing for his nerves. "I am waiting."

* * *

 **I thought about making this one longer, but that felt like a natural chapter end to me.**


	4. 50's Fling and a Werewolf gene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **I don't intend on Vicki playing any particularly important part of this fic, she'll just get mentioned occasionally as wall art. If I don't include Vampire Diary events you can assume that they happened in a similar manner with only minor twists. This would be like the trip to Georgia including Lexi as the one getting payback on Damon. If there is anything truly important I will include it.**

 **Another note: Since it takes so long for my muses to get it together sometimes, I don't edit anything. Every chapter is literally from my fingers to FanFiction. Any editing will come later on so the wait times don't double. I'm also going to just write on whatever story my muses like, rather than trying to keep every story in order, I'm not giving up on any story, but I don't want to force them either. I have Netflix up right now so I can switch between Vampire Diaries and Word.**

* * *

"So you decided to move away from all of the danger and expectations of Britain into a vampire infested town where there's a demented little vein drinker with 'master plans' that normally have to be solved by you. Do I have that all straight?" Remus was doing everything that he could to maintain a sense of calm despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to pack his pup up and leave.

"Well, yes, that pretty much rounds things out. I like it here though and I am not going to leave, Damon shaped problems or no." Harry knew that if he didn't make sure that they knew just how much he wanted to stay they would have him out of the country before he could say Quidditch. "The town people are nice and I have Tyler and Matt as friends."

Sirius flicked a look at the boy that Harry had introduced as Tyler and couldn't help but think that the term boy didn't really do him justice, he looked like he could snap someone in half. "Why do you really want to stay here pup?"

Harry sighed and thought about how he had felt since he moved in to the admittedly too large house in a too small town. "I feel like I'm home here. Yes, Damon is one of the stupidest vampires I have ever been around, not that that is a long list, but I dream of being here, of belonging here and I want to stay." Harry threw out a pair of watery eyes just to make sure that they knew how much that he wanted to stay. It had only been a day since the job fair, the goblins were efficient with everything including mail, and he had really thought about what he would do in Mystic Falls.

Remus made the mistake of looking into Harry's eyes and could almost physically feel his will breaking. "Alright pup, if Mystic Falls is where you want to live, I'm more than happy to fend off a couple of vampires for you."

Sirius grinned as he watched Remus crumble, he already knew that the battle was lost. "Besides, you have two wolves and this old dog to keep you safe and there are far fewer reporters and nosy old men here."

Tyler snorted and polished off another drink. "Just wait until you meet my father, then try to say that again."

(V)

Remus was walking around the bustling metropolis when he found himself being approached by a woman. She was on the shorter side with blond hair and the uniform of a sheriff. The woman stopped in front of him and clearly had something to say. "I haven't seen you around here before. The name is Elizabeth Forbes, sheriff."

The name sparked a memory from the story he had gotten out of his pup last night. "Ms. Forbes, Harry's told me about you." Her stance relaxed a bit but she was still visibly wary, smart woman. "My name is Remus Lupin. I am one of Harry's godfathers from England. The other one is a rather exuberant man named Sirius Black. We came over here to keep an eye on Harry when we found out that he had moved. He may have been emancipated but the both of us felt that he still needed an adult around."

Sheriff Forbes smiled at that and seemed to linger over what she wanted to say a bit. "Yes, I was a little worried about him being alone in that large house all by himself, especially with all of the issues we have been having lately." She shot him a look that reminded him that his pup had already tipped his hand to the woman about knowing about the 'vampire problem' that the town apparently had.

"Yes, he told us about the little 'infestation' that the town has been dealing with. Both Sirius and I are rather well versed in removing infestations."

Remus could see the relief in the woman's eyes as she motioned him to follow her down the street. "Yes, we had thought that the problem had been dealt with when Harry, Tyler and Damon dealt with the blond a while back but we recently had another rash of attacks from a source that used to be one of us. Everyone is on high alert, but he knows all of our secrets. We're having a decade dance at the school tonight, the 50's, and it would make me feel better to have some guards that he won't know to look for there."

"Sirius would love the opportunity to act like the adult that he never grew into and I must say that I have always found the 50's interesting in dance if nothing else."

(V)

"At least I'm in male clothing this time." Harry was extremely glad that Mrs. Lockwood hadn't been able to get her claws into him this time with Remus taking over the clothing choices. Tyler just chuckled and wrapped an arm over his shoulders while Remus and Sirius took up 'chaperone' positions on the outskirts of the room. "Do you think that we'll actually manage to make it through the whole dance without there being some kind of vampire issue that Moony will probably rip in half?"

Tyler shook his head and pulled Harry, very unwillingly, toward the dance floor. "Until Stephan, Elena and Damon get here, we're probably safe. After that it is almost a guaranteed thing. So until then, I get to show you how to dance to this lovely 50's music."

"Joy."

(V)

They managed to make it through three songs before Harry felt the Salvatore brothers entering the room, he could only shake his head at how easy it was to pick them out of the crowd. "We have contact with the brothers, no doubt the chaos will soon start."

Tyler pulled Harry a little closer and located the brothers and Elena in the crowd. "Apparently she upgraded to having them both follow her at the same time, kinky."

Harry buried his laugh in Tyler's jacket as his brain pulled up completely unnecessary images. "If they are both here that means they're guarding her and there probably is another vampire that has chosen the ever present damsel as their victim."

(V)

Alaric Saltzman recognized Damon Salvatore the moment that he walked into the room following Jenna's niece into the room, how could he not recognize the vampire that killed his wife. He was working his way toward the bloodsucker when a brown headed man that he didn't recognize reached Damon first and he blended in with a small crowd of letter jacket wearing alumni to see if he could pick up anything from the two men.

(V)

"So you would be the infamous Damon Salvatore that has caused Harry more than one headache so far?" Remus could see what some women found attractive about the bad boy look that Damon Salvatore had going, but Sirius just pulled it off better. This was shown by the gathering of teenage girls that were stalking his handsome mutt around the room. They would be disappointed to find that Sirius was a happily taken man.

Damon could feel his self-preservation start to kick in, this man was dangerous. "I'm just your average big brother roped into watching a whole bunch of teenagers having fun dancing to outdated music."

Remus allowed Moony out just enough to add gold to his eyes, knowing that the glow would be attributed to the poor lighting, and saw the tension pour onto Damon's shoulders. "You and I both know that you are far more than that, just like I'm more than the mild-mannered godfather that followed my godson to this little town. Just like Sirius is more than the bad boy godfather that did the same. We all have our secrets and so long as yours don't put my godson in danger, I won't have to visit you on the full moon, not that I would need it." Remus patted Damon's shoulder with enough force to dislocated a human's and nodded to him just once. "I'm glad that we got a chance to talk Damon, I was looking forward to it all day. Make sure you enjoy the dance."

(V)

"Problem, there are two other vampires somewhere in here, but with all of the bodies in here I can't pinpoint where they are at." Harry could feel his magic roiling all over the room but these vampires were strangers so it couldn't latch onto them like it could with Damon, who was hovering on one side of the stage, Stefan, who was dancing with Elena, or Vicki, who was trying to look nonchalant in a corner with a group of delinquents who were only here for free grub. "The only thing that it can pick up is that they are older than Damon and Stefan.

"They'll end up going after Elena, so keep a mojo lock on her. When they lure her out of here, we follow. Hopefully we can keep the Founder's Council out of this mess and find out what this newest issue is all about." Tyler wanted to keep Harry's godfathers out of this too. He was feeling a little overprotective of Harry and didn't really want anyone else trying to be a better protector, alright, he was a little jealous, sue him.

(V)

"Go time." Harry felt the moment that Elena took off out of the gym and sent his magic out in a pulse. "All the doors to the outside are chained shut, probably a Founder's Council safety measure. Elena will probably try to head into the cafeteria to get to the only unlocked doors on the other side. She'll be cornered there."

Tyler scoped out the room and pulled up a mental map, he knew the school better than anyone. "Then we'll be there."

(V)

Elena managed to get three pencils into the vampire before Tyler and Harry got there, with the Salvatore brothers behind them, and Tyler managed to pin the vampire to the wall with the broken mop handle he had just thrown to the gut before he had time to realize that he wasn't alone. "At least it isn't Damon's fault this time."

Elena looked confused while Damon looked a bit insulted. Harry just shook his head and made his way over to the pinned vampire that looked more than a bit uncomfortable. "Well, now that we have your undivided attention," Tyler helpfully twisted the handle, "maybe you could answer a couple of questions for us."

The vampire sneered and glared. "Screw you."

Tyler grinned and twisted the handle with an extra bit of force that sent the vampire to the edge of screaming. "I would answer the questions if I were you. I have plenty of built up frustration I would love to have an outlet for."

Harry shook his head and looked Elena over quickly, she seemed unhurt. "Why are you after Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

Harry caught the looks exchanged between the Salvatore brothers and the slightly unhappy grimace on Elena's face and remembered that Katherine was the woman that had split the brothers up from what the 'book of affairs' and also the one that dealt with the Lockwood ancestor for the moonstone. "Okay, good to know that you have the standard lack of control that most of the vampires I've met have. Do you two have any questions?"

Damon stepped forward with a slightly uncomfortable glare. "How do you open the tomb?" Oh that question sounds like another 'master plan' in motion.

The vampire only got a second of silence in before Tyler was twisting the handle, clearly enjoying himself entirely too much. "The grimoire."

"And where is the grimoire?"

Silence, and a painful looking twist. "The journal, Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

Stefan stepped forward and was starting to look at Tyler with a little more caution than normal. "Who's working with you?"

"You're going to have to kill me."

Tyler gripped the handle with a grin. "I would love to. Harry, do you think that killing a vampire counts as murder?"

Harry debated silently in his head, they originally were human, they were technically already dead, would it be murder or not? "Not sure, are you sure you want to risk it?"

Tyler shrugged and looked at the vampire on the wall. "It is bound to happen at some point or another with these two around, so might as well get it out of the way."

Elena looked between Tyler, Harry and the vampire with a lost look on her face and even the Salvatore's looked a little on the confused side. "What are you two talking about?"

Tyler pulled the handle out with an extra twist that sent the vampire to his knees. "Nothing much Elena, just a little Lockwood family history." The handle slid home with a solid crunch as it broke through the sternum and pierced the heart. Tyler watched as the vampire turned a sickening grey and felt his blood heat as a sudden noise from the hall sent Damon on his way and Stefan took to comforting Elena. "I think that vampires count. We should probably get out of here."

(V)

Both Harry and Tyler felt a little like kids standing in the middle of a giant mess with both Remus and Sirius standing there with their hands on their hips, though the amusement in both of their eyes was helping some. "So, instead of getting either one of us to help you, you decide to voluntarily involve yourself in vampire business. You pin a vampire to the wall with a mop handle," que cleverly concealed smirk, "interrogate said vampire, and then stake him with the mop handle. In doing so Tyler triggered his werewolf gene and you came home, only telling us that Tyler had some spiked punch. Do I have the gist of it?"

Tyler groaned and rubbed his head while trying to ignore the urge to growl prove that he was the bigger wolf. He had no doubt that Moony would have a lot more experience and wouldn't take kindly to him shoving Harry behind him and trying to change the pack order. "That's pretty much it. The Salvatore's are always doing something that might get everybody killed or at least several people killed. Damon is normally the one behind their failed plans but Stefan is normally the catalyst in some form or another and they both apparently have a thing for Elena and some vampire from a 145 years ago that she looks just like named Katherine. It's better to keep watch over whatever they are doing, rather than trying to deal with the fallout, or finding out right before the shit hits the fan."

Harry put on his best puppy dog eyes and turned to his godfathers with just a hint of a pout. "Tyler and I can handle keeping tabs on the brothers, we can always bring you in if we need help, but you guys are the only ones that can keep an eye on the Founder's Council. If they find out about the brothers it would take little time for them to go all medieval on the rest of the town trying to find other 'creatures' or 'demons'. So we'll all have something to do and none of us will have to do everything. I promise that we'll get you if it gets too big."

Remus pinched his nose and tilted his head back. "I know that even if we try to forbid you from interfering you will just find a way to work around us." Harry had the decency to blush. "So we'll go with your plan but you both will carry a cellphone around with you and so will we, even if it takes forever to teach Sirius to use one." Sirius grumbled but didn't refute the statement. "You will call us if there is something you can't handle, or even something that we might consider bad news."

Harry nodded vigorously and tried to squeeze the life out of Remus and Sirius.

(V)

"The Duke party?" Harry looked at all the teenagers drinking and briefly wondered if Mystic Falls' real problem was alcoholism rather than vampires. "How many occasions does this town come up with to have an excuse to get completely smashed?"

Tyler laughed and looked around. "You probably don't want to know the answer to that. Which brings to mind the question of why you don't drink considering the fact that your family has an absolutely huge collection of alcoholic beverages?"

Harry absentmindedly hummed as his magic felt several vampires, Damon and Stefan along with two more that he didn't know, approaching. "My magic doesn't like my judgment compromised and burns the alcohol off. We had a huge party at school whenever we won a game, which I only lost one, and alcohol was everywhere. After the first time I got hammered my magic decided that it didn't like the feeling and from then on it chose to burn it all off. I was the only one that could drink through two bottle of Firewhiskey and still speak and remain upright. Horrible for getting drunk but excellent for winning drinking games."

"That blows." Tyler noticed that Harry was gradually leading him toward the outskirts of the party and his nose picked up a smell that reminded him of decay. "They seriously can't leave me one yearly party without having some kind of plot afoot."

"I am personally thinking that they have something against teenage drinking." Harry felt the smirk curl his lips. "Maybe they are just concerned adults that want to make sure that you don't drink yourself into a coma."

Tyler rolled his eyes and kept pace as Harry began to speed up. "Yeah, Damon is the poster child for responsible adult."

(V)

Harry could feel the beginnings of a ritual building as they reached what looked to be an old church that of course had to have some kind of old tomb below ground. He debated trying to be subtle but Tyler took the decision out of his hands by pulling him down the stairs and reaching the bottom to find Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and a woman that was likely to be Bonnie's grandmother staring at the entrance with various degrees of amusement or shock. "Hey, thought that we smelled some kind of plot and thought that we would come along to see what you all had cooking. Looks like a blast, mind if we cut in?"

Bonnie looked completely confused and dusted her pants off quickly. "Hey Tyler, we were just doing some boring school research, I think that I saw Matt with Caroline if you're looking for someone to drink with."

Tyler cocked his head to the side and looked at the guilty looking Elena and Stefan, Damon didn't really do guilty. "They didn't bother to tell you about how Harry and I have pulled their butts out of the fire a couple of times did they?" Tyler threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and proceeded to walk further into the tomb. "Yeah, Harry here is a witch, which I'm guessing you are with the fire and hanging around with two vampires and Elena when there's free alcohol to be had." Here Tyler turned them around to face everyone from a position closer to the door with the pentagram on it. The door was setting Harry's magic on edge. "We tend to cut in right before things go potentially bad and either take care of the problem or find some way around it, like real pals should. The last little bit of fun we had at the 50's dance was a real gem. So how might we make this disaster less painful?"

Damon rolled his eyes and stepped off of the edge around the room. "We have this one pretty well in hand already. Witchy here and her grandmother are going to undo the spell their ancestor put on the tomb so I can get Katherine out."

Harry's magic licked, no there is no better description of the long drag his magic took, up the door and then briefly wrapped around both of the other witches in front of him. "Not to be a downer, or anything, but I don't think that having Bonnie and her grandmother open this tomb is such a good idea." Harry continued before any of the numerous insulted parties could interrupt. "I'm not saying that they couldn't do it, they could, but the backlash would cause a lot of strain that the grandmother's body won't be able to take."

Bonnie's grandmother locked eyes with Harry and he suddenly knew that she had no intention of freeing any vampire. "I'm sure that we can manage this spell quite well, though you're welcome to watch. Don't count this old witch out."

Tyler could sense something more to the statement but took a cue from Harry when he pulled them to the side of the tomb. "Ignore us then, mighty witch, and we'll just watch you work." Tyler took great pleasure in the twitch that formed on the woman's brow.

* * *

 **Though I don't hold out for reviews they still make inspiration easier to find and help me push through blocks.**


	5. Tomb Raider and Pearl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **The break from Canon will begin here. I am apparently having a better day than I thought. Too bad I can stream something to help with my other stories.**

* * *

Tyler leaned against the wall as the typical drama ensued and the older witch's plan to leave all the vampires sealed in was revealed when Elena was dragged in with Damon. He even managed to hold his tongue when the other vampire, the one he vaguely remembered following Jeremy around, it has to be a Gilbert thing, followed behind. The breaking point was when Stefan followed Elena's scream and they were forced to tell Elena about the deception. "So now we arrive at the point where everyone is revealed as a traitor protecting their own race's interest and the spell that will kill you needs to be broken. Can we help now?"

The grandmother, hereafter referred to as Grams, seemed to puff up. "This is not a matter for witches outside the Bennett line. What could you offer? This spell was designed by Emily Bennett to be used by Bennett's."

"Your heart will stop, likely less than twenty-four hours after this if you go through with this spell." Harry could understand that this witch was proud of her heritage, but he could feel the gap in power between the two witches in front of him and the witch that had originally cast this spell. The original had probably had some sort of talisman to boost her power. "I don't need a spell from Emily Bennett to get this tomb open."

Elena didn't wait around to hear anything else before shooting into the tomb to get the brothers out.

The confusion on Grams' face was clear to see. "Magic takes spells for the big things like this. There is more magic needed here than floating a feather and even that takes a spell."

Harry smirked as he made his way to the center of the circle after motioning Tyler to stay against the wall. He gently took the book from Bonnie and motioned both her and her Grams to the wall beside Tyler before handing the book, now closed, to Grams. "I have never been one for magical rules. Spells are instructions for what you want accomplished, the more complex the desire you have, the more instructions are necessary. If you know your magic, better than you know yourself, there is no need to tell it what you want. My magic will know that I want that seal gone and it will make it happen. All I need is for my magic to be strong enough to overpower Emily's desire and magic."

Grams cocked an eyebrow and watched as Harry took his place in the center of the torches. "You think that your magic is strong enough to overpower the strongest witch in the Bennett line?"

Harry smiled as he felt his magic leap into his hands and flow through the room, waiting to be unleashed. Both witches swayed from the experience and Tyler looked halfway to drunk. "I've had people trying to kill me one way or another since I took my first breathe. I have survived what no one else has and my magic knows things that Emily Bennett couldn't begin to understand. I respect any witch that got the best of vampires in the end, but she has nothing on me when it comes to using magic."

(V)

Elena, Damon and Stefan were at the back of the tomb, Damon had just thrown his bag of blood when the very tomb shook around them and dust fell liberally from the ceiling. Elena looked around in panic and motioned them to hurry. "Harry was going to bring the spell down; we need to hurry. I don't know how long he'll be able to keep it down."

Damon looked around at the shaking walls and started for the front. "I think we should be more worried about the tomb being able to survive Harry."

(V)

Tyler could feel his amusement rising as the tomb shook and whatever seal was on the door gave with a rather impressing shudder and both Bennett witches looked completely surprised, Grams more so than Bonnie as she probably had more faith in the spell. Of course, the slightly fearful looks on the two unidentified vampires' faces was enjoyable. Tyler was slightly less amused by the rueful grin on Damon's face before he slunk out without the Katherine chick he was after.

"So now all that's left is to torch the tomb and be done with all of this vampire business right?" Tyler sauntered up to the circle of torches as soon as they went out, since he figured that was when the mojo was over. "Anything you need me to do?"

Harry looked over with a slightly tired grin and shook his head. "That's the easy part." He snapped his fingers and the tunnel beyond the door went up in flames. "Fire is always the most eager element to answer a witch's call. Why don't you help Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Grams clean up while I see what is going on with Damon." Stefan and Elena looked ready to disagree when Harry put up a silencing hand. "The both of you will be like salt in a wound right now, Grams and Bonnie could care less if Damon is unhappy, and Tyler would love to make it worse." There was no disagreement on any of those counts. "I helped open this tomb without asking for anything and while Damon might be a twisted individual, he has spent 145 years trying to save someone he loved. To get this far and have nothing to show for it is beyond cruel. Just give me a couple of minutes before you crowd him."

(V)

Damon wasn't too far from the tomb and looked more than a little lost. He barely looked up as Harry neared and didn't seem to know he was there until he felt Harry put his hand on Damon's arm. "Need a friend?"

Damon didn't answer but pulled the little witch close. Harry was at least honest, in criticism and in aid. He didn't have to help, but did it anyway. Another plus was that he didn't fill the silence with useless chatter, or platitudes that wouldn't mean anything, he just let Damon hold him and rock as he thought about the woman that he had wasted 145 years trying to save.

Neither noticed the interested look from Tyler as he peeked over the edge of the top of the tunnel. Normally when other people got anywhere near Harry he felt the overwhelming urge to rip them apart, which made a lot more sense with the whole werewolf thing, but he wasn't feeling that now. Damon wasn't a threat or a potential interloper. Right now the only thing that Damon is, is lonely and in pain.

(V)

Damon knew that his normal way of dealing with things he didn't like would ruin whatever thing he had going on with the little witch so he found himself avoiding the sorority girls and bingeing on really good scotch with the Lockwood boy instead. He was surprisingly good company when Damon didn't have a master plan to work on. Who knew?

(V)

 _ **Cut away note from the author: Instead of binge drinking sorority girls and avoiding Stefan, Damon binge drinks scotch and avoids Stefan far more effectively. He still puts his foot in his mouth with Elena and Alaric at the bachelor auction. With all of the other vampires burnt to a crisp, which I never could understand why they didn't do that in the show, there will be no mass crowd of vampires with a grudge. Author out.**_

(V)

Harry had followed Tyler and Damon into the Salvatore Bunkhouse, they had decided to bond over Salvatore scotch and Harry wanted a shot at the library, when he was hit with what Tyler referred to as his 'vampire tingle.' "Are you expecting guests Damon?"

Damon turned a cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, how many do I have?"

Anna and Pearl flashed around the corner before Harry could answer. Damon glared at them both and led Tyler and Harry toward the front living room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Pearl straightened and gave Damon a higher than thou look that irritated Tyler and Harry on principle. "An invitation wasn't necessary. I am surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?"

"What do you want Pearl?" Damon was so ready to be done with any vampire that had any kind of contact with Katherine, good riddance to bad rubbish and all that. "I thought that you would already be on your way to find Katherine and start the whole game over again."

Harry plopped down on the couch and kept both female vampires in sight while Tyler leaned against the door jamb to do the same. Pearl seemed to ignore their presence as she walked into the room like she owned the place. "Anna and I have settled into a small farmstead just outside of town. We have begun acclimating." Pearl cut a look to Anna before looking at Damon with a tilted up nose. "Anna tells me that they still have a Founders' Council that you are a member of. I will need the names of all of the members and you are supplying them with vervain, that will stop."

Damon could feel a 'master plan' forming in the air above Pearl's head. "What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

The indignation in Pearl's eyes was clear to everyone. "Mystic falls is our home Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home, it's time we rebuild."

"If you want Mystic Falls to revert to its original ownership it belongs to Tyler and his family, along with mine, far more than in belongs to you." Harry had enough of the trod upon thing this lady was putting forth. "The first settlers of Mystic Falls were werewolves, alongside witches, some of them from my family tree. Vampires were created here, but you have no more claim on this land that the normal humans that walk the streets every day." The woman shot to her feet only to be pushed back down by a Tyler with yellow eyes that sent her scurrying as far away as the couch would let her. Anna was smart enough to stay in the corner of the room. "Tyler is a werewolf with an active gene, thanks to your daughter's little helper, and that makes him far more able to claim this town than you. Before you get any ideas though, he was strong enough to pin a 350-year-old vampire before the gene activated, you will fare no better. I don't care if you become part of the town, knock yourself out, but don't for a minute think that you have any rights here that put you above the humans in the pecking order."

(V)

 _ **Another cut away note: Jeremy knows about vampires, but is overall kind of clueless, so he puts things together in much the same way. He still asks Anna to turn him, but tells her about the whole Vicki thing.**_

(V)

* * *

 **Review and help the muses, I will be working for the rest of the week, so I'm trying to make the most of today.**


	6. Southern Belle? Seriously?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **With the changes some things to note: Stefan doesn't 'fall off the wagon' due to Harry's common sense in dealing with the tomb. John Gilbert doesn't come into town with the news of a ton of deaths and hospital deaths, but still knows what Damon is obviously. Tyler wouldn't touch Matt's mother with a thirty-foot pole, Vicki obviously isn't dead, instead of going berserk about not telling him about vampires Jeremy loses it over just how much else Elena is keeping from him, like near death experiences. Imagine those events in Vampire Diaries with more common sense and stir.**

 **This also means no Bonnie avoidance issues though she still has an axe to grind with Damon. The axe is more inherited from her Grams this time through.  
**

(V)

"The Miss Mystic Falls competition?" Harry felt very much like a hare trapped in the gaze of a wolf as Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood cornered him at the kickoff party. Tyler was busy showing Sirius and Damon where the good liquor was kept and they had cut him from the pack like an injured gazelle. He wondered how concerned he should be with the comparison.

Mrs. Lockwood practically glowed with pleasure as she wrapped her arm around Harry and started leading him toward the study, away from the other party goers. "The whole pageant is about community service, impact on the society, beauty and the court of contestants have an integral part of the rest of the Founder's Day events. The contestants this year are the Fell cousins, some non-Founder family girl, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. The current favorite is Caroline Forbes with all of her community work followed by Elena Gilbert for previous work with the sympathy vote for the horrible accident." The casual disregard that she showed for death was more than a little scary. "I have the ultimate vote in contestant applications and I thought about how wonderful it would be if the Potter family was finally represented in the pageant, your family never seems to have any daughters but you look beautiful in a dress dear. Tyler can be your chaperone and I have the perfect outfit."

By the time the words penetrated Harry's mind he heard the door click shut behind him and the lock set.

(V)

Elena looked up when the door to the cafeteria opened shortly before the door opened and a nervous looking Harry and an amused looking Tyler walked into the practice. "What are you two doing in here?"

Tyler smirked and pulled Harry closer. "My mother decided that the Potters should have a go at the pageant too and ironically enough the application doesn't actually specify that the applicant has to be female, though the dress portion in mandatory."

Elena couldn't quite control the giggle as Harry turned bright red and hit Tyler in the arm with a pout. "So your mother wrote him into the pageant? How is she handling the community service portion?" She thought that this had the potential to make the pageant worth going to without her mother, though her mother would have loved this.

"The Potters have always put a lot of money into local charities and shelters. They are also responsible for the school's large budget and half of the police and firefighter budget." Tyler listed it all off like his mother had forced him to memorize everything, which was probably true. "Most of the Council knows that pissing off my mother equals pissing off my father so they just nodded their heads and agreed to everything. Harry's godfathers made sure to state how adorable the idea was."

Harry glared at the wall and made sure to mumble loud enough for Elena to hear along with Stefan and Tyler. "That is why I had all of their underwear washed with an entire box of starch."

(V)

Damon didn't really know what to do with this situation. He was here at this pageant waiting for everything to start with Elizabeth Forbes while Harry was on the second floor with the other contestants putting on a dress while Tyler lined up on the wall with the other escorts with the biggest grin on his face. Damon was somewhat surprised that he wasn't looking forward to seeing Elena at all, but Harry in a dress like Halloween was something he wished that he had brought a camera for.

Elizabeth actually managed to giggle from his side as she took in all the eager faces and Damon managed to give her his full attention. "I can hardly believe that she managed to rope Harry into doing this."

Damon shook his head and made a mental note to never get on Mrs. Lockwood's bad side. "This is actually the second time she has managed to get him in a dress, the first time was when she dressed him up like a queen for Halloween. A bit of a stale joke if you ask me."

Elizabeth broke into a flurry of giggles before she reigned her control back in right before the music started for the contestants to proceed down the stairs.

(V)

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the dark emerald green dress with a mandolin collar, gripped the banister and made his way down the stairs toward a grinning Tyler with a grinning Damon on the side. This was going to be a horrible experience but he was already in the dress.

(V)

"I still think your mother rigged this whole pageant." Harry couldn't help but grumble as Tyler stifled giggles in his shoulder from where they were curled up in Damon's study. They had to leave Harry's after the forth congratulations that Remus and Sirius had tried to give Harry. Their lives were on the line at that point. "Caroline looked like she was about ready to set me on fire with her eyes."

"Little miss sunshine figured the contest was between her and sad girl Elena, not the super-rich new boy." Damon downed a glass of scotch and flopped down on Harry's other side. "If you hadn't increased that amounts given to all Mystic Falls charities and helped fund several new programs when you came to town you might have gotten second place. It's your own fault dear."

Tyler lost the battle with laughter and Harry pouted. "Sometimes I hate you both, if Caroline tries to kill me I expect one of you to take care of it."

(V)

 _ **Another author notes: Caroline in this part of Vampire Diaries deserves a little bit of trouble, she has the biggest mouth and caused a lot of issues with it. Isobel is still a pain in the ass, Pearl turned several people for 'helpers' but she still gets killed by Johnathan Gilbert. Jeremy still gets kidnapped by Isobel but Tyler doesn't need Stefan's help to get the float off of Matt and Matt doesn't complain about Tyler taking him to the hospital. We will pick back up when Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan are trying to get the invention off of Damon.**_

(V)

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon could practically feel the heat of Bonnie's glare, which was a dangerous thing with a witch involved. "I know another witch that I trust a lot more. I'm sure Harry would love another crack at Emily Bennett." Damon knew that he had made the right choice when Bonnie's glare picked up with an extra added bit of disappointment.

It only took a couple of minutes for Harry to arrive with his godfather, Sirius, who had apparently drove over on a motorcycle, given the green tinge on Harry. "Alright, let me get a peek at this trinket."

Damon pulled the invention from his jacket and handed it over without a second thought. "This is supposedly Emily Bennett's mysterious weapon against vampires that could kill us all. Think you could do something about this?"

Harry rolled it around in his hand before looking up with eyebrows raised. "This is only a key to another device. On its own it contains very little in the way of magic, merely a trigger and deactivating it would be almost impossible without both pieces. Even if I did, there's still a chance that it will trigger the effect."

Damon rolled his eyes up and then looked over at an unrepentant Bonnie. "I'm sure the Grimoire mentioned something like that. Is there anything that we can do to protect ourselves from said weapon? I'd rather not die right after I got rid of the Katherine obsession."

"That would be unfortunate." Harry walked back and forth behind Damon as he allowed his magic to taste the magic in his hand. It didn't feel exactly like a weapon, but there was something. His eyes lit up as it hit him like a ton of bricks. "It isn't really a weapon; it emits a high pitched frequency that would knock any supernatural creature for a loop. It would take down any vampire and would probably lay out Remus, Tyler and Mr. Lockwood too."

Bonnie was starting to look a little concerned now that vampires weren't the only ones at risk. "Why would Tyler, Mr. Lockwood and your other godfather be effected by the device."

Harry looked up absentmindedly and seemed to be miles away. "Tyler and his father are both born werewolves. Tyler has an active gene and Mr. Lockwood doesn't but they both have enhanced senses which would react to the device and knock them down in the exact same manner. Remus is a bitten werewolf, or cursed werewolf, and has senses almost on par with vampires all the time too. I doubt that the Founder's Council will know or care about the difference. Anyone with enhanced senses would be taken somewhere and probably set on fire if town history is any indication."

Harry fingered the invention and thought about alternatives. He knew that Pearl had turned quite a few vampires, probably too used to having others to lead. Those vampires would seek revenge, they weren't ready to be on their own and would now have to figure it all out themselves. Johnathan Gilbert already seemed to know that Damon and Stefan were vampires and was probably hoping to kill them both with this little coup. "Having all the effected parties absent would be impossible, Mr. Lockwood has a lot of speeches and all the Founding Families are positioned right in the middle of everything, so we'll just have to put a magical muffler on anyone that this thing would take out." Harry handed the device key to Elena and walked over to Damon, Stefan, and then Sirius, just in case his animagus form senses carried over and placed his hands over their ears for a couple of seconds, his hands glowed and then he moved on. "I can get Remus when we get back home and Tyler and his father will be around when Mrs. Lockwood goes on about the whole float outfit. She's a little upset that I let Caroline design the float but it kept me from having my eyes scratched out. Any rogue vampires will be gotten rid of, we might have a moment of peace, and everyone else will be perfectly unharmed."

"The biggest win will be the pissed off look on Johnathan's face when he realizes that he won't be able to out Stefan or me to the town or set us on fire." Damon smirked and saluted the boy he had dubbed 'his witch' in his head.

(V)

Harry was more than a bit scared to realize that he didn't really mind the civil war era dress that Carol, she had insisted that he call her by her first name, got for him to wear. It was an expensive dress that had all of the petticoats and the lovely corset. Years of starvation made his waist the smallest out of the entire Mystic Court, which earned him glares from the Fells and Caroline, Elena didn't seem to care and the non-Founder girl had a massive panic attack at the pageant and she ran out halfway through the dance. The only saving grace for Harry was the praise that he had heaped on Caroline for the float design. Tyler was thrilled that he didn't have to dress like a confederate and act out the Battle of Willow Creek. Damon was busy making Elena and Stefan uncomfortable while taking pictures on his phone madly.

(V)

Harry was extremely glad that he had went with his first instinct and found a work around rather than risking the device working or not. Apparently Pearl had turned far more vampires than he had imagined and they all decided to attack right as the fireworks started at the end of Founder's Day. When the device went off the entire deputy force worked together to get the vampires out before any of the normal townspeople had any idea that there was anything wrong. Damon made sure that he was standing right next to Harry and Tyler when Johnathan Gilbert came out to see the fruits of his labor. Harry was pretty sure that Damon got in at least one picture of his face too.

(V)

 _ **Author in: The rest of the episode: Caroline didn't end up in the hospital, first gigantic change, Damon isn't that into Elena so he doesn't end up running into/kissing Katherine. Katherine does cut Johnathan's fingers off, he earned that I think. Anna is unfortunately still gone, Damon doesn't have the heart to heart with Jeremy so he balks at the blood and hides it.**_

* * *

 _ **Review and let me know what you think.  
**_


	7. Werewolf Nip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't edit, nor am I going to write down every single event. Not only does a five minute scene take ten thousand words to detail down, but I am not focusing on Elena or Stefan if I can help it.**

* * *

Harry shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat with his heart pounding in his chest a million times a minute as images flew behind his eyelids every time he blinked. Some of them he could remember, people that meant something, but most of the images were blurry at best after he woke up. It was one of the reasons that he wanted to stay in Mystic Falls since most of the dreams seemed to take place in Mystic Falls though it didn't look anything like it does now.

(V)

Harry and Tyler were eating lunch together when Tyler got a text on his phone from his mother. His head dropped down and an audible groan had both Harry and Matt looking over. Matt casually leaned over and snatched the phone before Tyler realized that he was going for it. "Your Uncle Mason is back in town. I thought the two of you got along really well."

Tyler snatched his phone back and leaned back with a sigh. "He's alright when he actually sticks around for more than a week but Dad is always extra dicky when he's here. Those two pick and pull at each other like two five-year-old boys. Mother always ends up spending his visits out of the house or playing referee."

(V)

The minute that Tyler walked through his front door he felt the overwhelming urge to rip through the house and eject the intruder. He had to focus with everything he had to push the urge down and casually follow the smell and sound to where the intruder was talking with his mother, his uncle was the intruder, another werewolf with an active gene in his family. There was a moment where Tyler seriously considering offing his uncle in front of his mother before Mason stiffened and turned to look at him in a way that let him know that he wasn't the only one caught off guard.

"Well, if it isn't little Tyler. How have you been?" Tyler was a little impressed that Mason managed to make that sound so casual when every muscle in his body was tensed.

His mother didn't notice a thing about how tense and uncomfortable they both were and clapped her hands together with a grin. "That's right, you haven't seen Tyler since he was ten years old. Why don't you both walk around the grounds and catch up while I go finish up the planning for the park event coming up. The Fells just had to match Harry's donation so there will be more than enough to get everything done." She fluttered away with what Tyler could swear was a sigh of relief.

Mason shook his head and motioned toward the door. "Well, now that we have been evicted it seems like there's a lot that I missed since the last time I was here. Let's walk and talk." Mason made sure that they were walking even with each other and only managed to hold his tongue until they were out of earshot of the house. "So how did you trigger the curse?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Tyler wasn't about to give away information for nothing. Being around all the supernatural shit that Elena seemed to pull in like gravity was quickly schooling him on how much information was actually worth. "Information doesn't come cheap in Mystic Falls."

Mason cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head. "Yeah, with all the crap in the news from here I can see that." He put his hands behind his head and sighed. "I was at a bar, hadn't even gotten the chance to get wasted yet, when one of my best friends accused me of sleeping with his girlfriend. He just wouldn't stop and kept coming after me. I tried to get him to see reason but nothing was getting through to him. I got him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. The force was enough to shatter the back of his skull and he was dead on impact. The curse triggered and I have turned every full moon since, you?"

Tyler was suddenly even gladder that he had Harry around and had actually chosen to turn rather than finding out over a stupid accident. "A vampire was lurking around the high school during the decade dance. I was curious and decided to see if killing a vampire would trigger the curse, apparently they still count. I've only turned once, but I'm not the only one in town right now so it's more of a pack thing and I think that actually helps. The books I found on it say that all thought is gone and the werewolf is totally in control but I had some control when I ran with him."

Mason missed a step and stared at Tyler as if he had grown a second head. "There's another werewolf in Mystic Falls? It's not my brother, we already had our normal argument and how in the hell did you find actual accurate books about werewolves?"

Tyler shrugged and motioned to the expansive yard and surrounding woods. "Mystic Falls has apparently always had a higher supernatural draw. We have had more than a dozen vampires staked here in the last couple of months and other supernatural creatures popping in every now and again. As for the books, the Potter family is back in Mystic Falls and they have a huge library on everything that has passed through here."

Mason shook his head and stopped to look over the lake. "Seems like I have been gone too long and missed a lot of good stuff. Have you managed to come across a big moonstone? It's actually the reason that I decided to swing by. I was feeling sentimental and it used to belong to my mother."

Tyler could feel his blood boil at the lie but covered it with a grin. "Unfortunately if it's a family item than my father has it hidden away in a safe somewhere. If you want it, you'll have to find him in a good mood. Good luck, you'll need it."

(V)

"My Uncle is a werewolf and he came back to town for that moonstone." Tyler flopped down on the couch in the Salvatore Bunkhouse on the other side of Harry from where Damon was sitting with his normal scotch. "Apparently the Lockwood family still has the thing from the 1860's and he wants it but he threw out a bullshit story about it being a gift to his mother that had sentimental value."

"It seems awfully convenient that Katherine shows her manipulative face at the same time that this uncle of yours decides to make a visit to find a moonstone that Katherine traded her life for back then." Damon shook his head with a grin. "Without the Katherine blinders on she is a lot easier to read. Your uncle is supposed to do the dirty work of finding the moonstone while she plays the distraction and feeds her need to be the center of attention."

"The park volunteer picnic and building party that Carol is hosting is coming up and there's no doubt that your uncle will be talked into putting in some physical labor so we can all get a read on him and I'm sure that Damon can be just a little irritating to get him unfocused without having him stake anyone." Harry sighed and stretched his legs out. "I've already spelled a couple of rooms in this house against any vampire that isn't either Stefan or Damon so there's at least a bit of protection against Katherine here and I'm sure that Tyler knows where his father keeps anything worth hiding." The unrepentant look on Tyler's face said it all. "We can have the moonstone well in hand in case it actually has a purpose other than a paperweight, Katherine will likely keep up her attention seeking, and Tyler's uncle will keep looking for the moonstone that Katherine probably told him to get."

"I don't see why a werewolf would be looking for a cursed moonstone for a vampire." Tyler leaned back further until he was almost falling off the cushion. "I mean, she looks like Elena who is the standard high school cheerleader and has a serious attitude problem."

Damon stood and walked over to the fireplace. "Katherine is an extremely good liar. She has probably spun a wonderful story about how the moonstone will allow a werewolf to stop transforming and all he has to do is get it for her. Katherine knows how to get what she wants from men and has no problem doing whatever she has to do to wrap them around her finger. Even if we gave him proof he would try to justify her actions, this comes from my own experience. She can be whatever woman that she thinks her target wants her to be and she has no guilt or shame. It goes beyond the normal vampire emotional switch; I don't think she has ever felt them to begin with."

(V)

Looking around at all of the physically fit individuals being used to fix up the park to the liking of Carol Lockwood showed Harry just how far ahead of Caroline she was. Caroline could organize and get people that she knew to help her but Carol could get everyone to bow down to her with a smile and a thinly veiled threat if necessary. Everyone, including her husband, did as she asked without complaint and Mason Lockwood was no different. He was carrying wood and painting wherever he was directed and he always kept an eye locked on Tyler, which meant that it didn't take very long at all for him to focus on Harry.

(V)

"Who's the boy that Tyler is hovering over?" Mason leaned over Elizabeth Forbes as he put some of the potted plants where he was directed. "He hasn't let the boy out of his sight since they arrived together."

Ms. Forbes looked over for a split second even though she knew exactly who he was talking about. "That is Harry Potter. He's the last of the Potter family and arrived at the beginning of the summer by himself but his godfathers showed up a short while ago. He's a very sweet young man that has done wonders for Tyler's anger problems." She blushed a bit when she realized that she was talking to a member of Tyler's family. "They complement each other really well."

(V)

"Hey Tyler, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Mason sauntered up right as Tyler was helping Damon put together a bench while Harry was trying to decide between light brown, dark brown or black paint. Sirius and Remus were trying to figure out how to put together the table or Remus was trying to figure it out while Sirius was trying to put it together without instructions.

Tyler stood and pasted a smile on his face even though he was fighting down the urge to clock Mason. They were far enough from everyone else that they wouldn't be heard but not far enough that people wouldn't notice him laying his uncle out. "Sure. This is Harry Potter, one of my best friends, a witch in case you were wondering." They had decided to let the supernatural secrets out to put Mason and Katherine on their guard. Harry's magic would give him away to Katherine anyway and Mason could probably sniff out Remus and the Salvatore brothers. "This is Damon Salvatore, a vampire originally from Mystic Falls. Remus Lupin is Harry's godfather, a cursed werewolf from Britain and Sirius Black is also one of Harry's godfather and a witch also from Britain. Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

Mason cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "I refused to join the Founder's Council when I was young because I didn't want to stay in this town for the rest of my life. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. How do you avoid the Council, they're a suspicious lot?"

Harry bounced forward and extended a hand, ignoring the tension in Tyler's and Remus' shoulders as well as the grin on Damon's and Sirius' face. "Sirius, Remus, and Damon are members of the Council of course and Tyler and I have a history of clearing out vampire issues for Sheriff Forbes. We're regular good Samaritans really."

Mason shook his head ruefully and Harry could see the plans the man had made to out the Salvatore's to the Sheriff if they got in his way go up in smoke. The problem didn't happen until his large hand closed around Harry's and his eyes lit up with gold and both Tyler and Remus let out the growls that they had been holding back. "Is that your magic?"

Harry lightly tried to pull his hand back but Mason had an iron grip on it and it probably wouldn't be long until someone got physical about it. "Yeah, my magic is a little more present than most witches who have to concentrate to bring it out."

Mason's pupils widened and then contracted before he gave a final squeeze to Harry's hand before he let it go and shook his head with a grin. "That was quite the rush. I can see why Tyler is so protective of you." The glare on Tyler's face should have been enough of a warning but his uncle ignored it with a casual glance in his direction. "If I had found you first I wouldn't let any other wolf within a hundred miles of you, pretty little thing."

(V)

"You, my dear, are werewolf nip." Damon diffused the situation with his normal swagger as he threw an arm over Harry and drew him away from Mason and further into their little group. "Unfortunately for you wolf man, this little witch already has two wolves in his pack along with this handsome example of a vampire. If you want to be helpful and be considered for a spot, you could tell us what little Katherine is up to." The groan from almost the entire group at Damon's 'spilling' of their knowledge about Katherine being with Mason caused some people to look up briefly before going back to what they were doing. "We have a good idea of what she is physically after, but the why is always cloudy with Katherine."

Mason seemed to consider whatever was floating around in his head before locking eyes with Harry and giving a shrug. "She said that she could use the stone to release the curse on werewolves so I could control my transformations and stop them."

Harry was suddenly glad he was werewolf nip, something had to counteract whatever stupidity that Katherine was capable of inducing in men. "If it was really going to break the curse on werewolves they would have already have found a way to remove it. Plus, your curse is genetic while Remus' is transferred through a bite. A single curse would not affect two different kinds of werewolf. My guess is that Katherine probably stole that stone from someone who is capable of offing her and wants it back now in case she needs it to trade for her life again like she did with your ancestor. I haven't met Katherine but all accounts of the woman in every journal I've found tell me that the only thing that rates as important to her is her own life, nothing else matters. It's suspicious that she is floating around town trying to get this moonstone, that she hasn't felt the need to reclaim in 145 years, right when one of her descendants appears that looks just like her." Harry rubbed his temples and tried to put his mind into self-serving mode that he was pretty sure he didn't actually have if Hermione was to be believed. "She will not stop until she has this stone if she thinks that it is the only thing that will save her. The fact that she hasn't offed Elena despite Elena having Stefan's heart is also telling. Instead of killing Elena she threatened everyone Elena loved when it would have been more effective to threaten her so she probably thinks it's necessary to have Elena alive. Whatever she wants protection for has to be big."

Mason took a step closer to Harry and Tyler stepped in front of him with a growl. "I could try to find out. She probably won't tell me anything useful but whatever she does tell me will likely be something that you can cross off the list at least."

Damon rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's shoulders. "If she smells a rat she'll rip your heart at literally."

Mason shrugged and rolled his shoulders. "Whatever his magic did removed whatever blinders I had on. I've met a pack of werewolves that I ran with sometimes that never liked her but nothing they told me about her seemed to sink in until now. Little things I should have noticed are now right there. If she does rip my heart out it will only complete the process."

(V)

Harry was busy sorting masks for the masquerade when Mason came up behind him and casually starting helping him sort from right behind him. Tyler was outside with Damon organizing the tents they had set up in the morning and Remus and Sirius were planning the food and drink with Carol. "She tried to feed me the same line about controlling the curse but I pressed a bit about Tyler finding an old Lockwood journal about it and her giving it to my ancestor. She seemed a bit off kilter about there being a record of that and said that she had gotten it from a very powerful vampire and then traded it to George Lockwood before she knew what it could do. She fed me a story about how she loved me and that now that she knew what it could do and had a reason to use it, she wanted it back."

"The only grain of truth in that is probably the bit about getting it from a powerful vampire, but she probably stole it." Harry finished sorting and sighed, this werewolf nip thing was useful but Mason was starting to make him uncomfortable. "How impatient did she sound?"

"Incredibly, she said that she had to have that moonstone and that she would rip the Lockwood mansion apart to find it at the masquerade ball if she had to." Mason leaned over to sniff Harry's hair and it took everything he had not to flinch. "She was so intent on it that I told her that one of the brothers probably had it since Damon was so close to Tyler just to get a reaction." Harry felt his blood run cold. "The look in her eyes was priceless, I'm sure that she'll show the rest of her hand soon. Your welcome." Harry felt his magic rising inside of him and managed a smile that was probably more grimace than smile as he motioned for Mason to follow him.

(V)

"Katherine officially knows that we have the moonstone and has made her move." Stefan paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He had just gotten back from taking Jenna to the hospital after Katherine told her to stab herself. "She made it clear that if we didn't hand over the moonstone at the party she would turn the entire town upside down."

"She must have taken it from someone pretty old to have her going this far for it." Damon was torn between anger at Mason's stupidity and happiness that they would finally be able to get rid of Katherine with her so desperate for the rock. "Elena should stay away from the party, two of her will be a dead giveaway that something is afoot."

Stefan nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "It has to end tonight; she has to die."

(V)

Somehow Harry got put on magic duty with Bonnie, who varied between glaring at him and looking like she wanted to ask him something. Tonight was going to be a long one.

(V)

 _ **Author in: I don't want to write out the whole ball event since only minor changes are going to be made. Instead of Caroline luring Katherine to the second floor, its Mason. Lucy still creates the link between the two Doppelgangers which leads to the same Lucy turnaround but Harry can't tell where Lucy is, since he isn't a relative, so Bonnie leaves to solve that issue the same way as in the episode. Tyler is already a werewolf so no issue there with dead girl.**_

(V)

Harry could tell the minute the spell unlinked Elena and he immediately concentrated on healing her wounds. "Are you going to be alright?"

Elena was shaking a bit and pulled her jacket tighter over herself. "I can't keep getting into situations like this. If this is going to be a regular occurrence I can't stay with Stefan."

Harry sighed and pulled his jacket off before starting to lead her to her car while texting Damon to keep Stefan away from Elena until he dealt with her issues. "I know that it seems like being with Stefan is what is causing all of the supernatural issues, but Katherine wanted you alive and the moonstone in her possession. It wasn't about Stefan; it was about you. I'm sure that by the time you get a good night's sleep this whole thing will look completely different. I'll ride home with you and make sure that you're all set and then I'll call Sirius to pick me up."

Neither one of them noticed the man walking behind them until it was too late. Harry was so focused on Elena that his magic didn't even twitch as the man hit him in the back of his head before doing the same to Elena. The compelled man knew he was after Elena but he had two captives and neither one felt human and they looked similar in coloring. He shrugged and injected them both with the sedative he had taken from the hospital before loading them into the trunk.

* * *

 **Review and try to guess where things are really going to fly off the handle.  
**


	8. Forgiveness and History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Did you do what I asked?" Trevor hated having to use humans to do his dirty work but with Originals after his ass there wasn't much of a choice.

The compelled man showed no reaction to Trevor's question other than to answer with a monotone that gave Trevor the willies. "I have two people. A male and a female, they look like you told me to look for and they both felt off, gave off a weird vibe."

Trevor smacked his head against the head rest as he remembered another reason he didn't like human servants; they were horribly unreliable. Of course, having a snack for Elijah might help smooth the way. "Fine put them in the back." Rose had better be glad that he was willing to put up with this crap, he was perfectly happy running.

(V)

Rose could feel a migraine start as she walked in to the room where she told Trevor to dump the girl to find him almost ready to feed on her with another human on the other end of the couch, still completely out of it. "Trevor, control yourself. I thought that I told you to get the Doppelganger and only the Doppelganger, we don't need another captive to watch."

Trevor rolled his eyes and got up before looking at the boy. He was pretty and gave off a charge but he didn't seem to be handling the sedative too well, his face was too pale and he was starting to shake a bit. "I wasn't going to hurt her and the human servant made the mistake and we might as well ply Elijah with blood to improve his mood. Plus, he doesn't seem to be doing so good right now. I think that he's allergic to the sedative the human gave him."

(V)

 _ **Author note: From here the story is the same in that Elena is nosy, gets smacked around and finds out a little vampire history. Harry is down with the reaction to the sedative. The Dursleys wouldn't have given him any muggle medicines so his body wouldn't be able to deal with the sedative.**_

(V)

Tyler was waiting outside of the school for Harry past the time that school was supposed to start. Harry was never late; it was normally him waiting for Tyler to drag his butt out of bed. Tyler pulled his phone out and tried Harry's number but it went straight to voicemail. He started for the school as he texted Damon to see if he knew where Harry was when he heard Jeremy mention that Elena was missing and Stefan didn't know where she was. Obviously Elena managed to drag Harry directly into her mess this time, joy.

(V)

Alaric's classroom held Sirius, Remus, Mason, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie who had a map out. "I can use Jeremy's blood to locate Elena with this map."

Sirius looked at the map and up at the witch that Harry often complained about having a higher than thou attitude. "That is blood magic, are you sure you have the necessary reserve to cast that?'

Bonnie glared and reached for the pocket knife she had brought with her. "Grams has been teaching me to channel my power. I'm more than capable of finding Elena."

Sirius held up his hands with a smirk. "Knock yourself out princess."

(V)

Elijah felt his skin crawl as he entered the horrible little hellhole that dear Rose was using in her attempt to receive a pardon for herself and her pet, Trevor. She deserved the opportunity with her incredible show of loyalty to Trevor, but he had lied to Elijah's face. Such an act did not deserve forgiveness. He listened to her plead her case and promised her own pardon, conveniently not mentioning Trevor, and followed her to where the Petrova Doppelganger was being kept along with this promised meal. It was worth seeing if they had found the impossible.

Every bit of the house was just as dirty as the front rooms that he has been exposed to, this had better be worth it. The moment that his eyes lit upon the girl he knew that Klaus and he had missed something in Katerina's family history because he was looking at a Doppelganger. He took a deep draught of her scent to confirm what he already knew; the girl was human. Rose had certainly earned her forgiveness. It was then that the boy on the couch gave a pronounced shiver that drew his attention.

The girl tensed as he leaned over the boy, who was facing the back of the couch with his face buried in the cushions. Elijah gently smoothed the boy's hair away from his face and felt everything inside of him freeze at a familiar sight that couldn't possibly be real. His voice cracked in a manner it hadn't since he was human and he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Where did you find the boy?"

Trevor rung his hands and made sure that he didn't look higher than his feet. "I had to send a human servant to secure the girl and he was with her. They were both knocked out with a blow to the head and a sedative but the boy had a stronger reaction to it. I thought that you might need to feed on the way."

Elijah felt his eyes darken as he contemplated the damage this idiot could have done to the boy in front of him, he had never had the strongest of constitutions. "For the girl, Rose has her pardon. I was planning on killing you for your betrayal, however the boy more than pays for your freedom. Of course, if anything you have done negatively effects his wellbeing, I will kill you both."

Rose and Trevor were prepared to say anything at this point, but before either one of them could offer to give blood to heal the boy there was a great bang from downstairs. Elijah tensed as the scent of wolves entered his nose and flashes of memories long forgotten sprang to the front of his mind. "Why are there wolves here?"

Rose tensed and moved away from the door. "I don't know. There shouldn't be anyone else here."

Elijah looked to the boy on the couch and the girl before glaring at Trevor and Rose. "Protect them with your lives, or you won't have them anymore. Prioritize the boy over the girl." He shot out of the room in a blur that left all conscious parties somewhat confused while Harry curled into a tighter ball. Elena settled next to him and pulled him into her lap to try to convey some body heat. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt how small and light he really was, with his magic he always seemed bigger and stronger than her but he was barely the size of a twelve-year-old.

(V)

Elijah crept into the front hall and could pick out the smell of multiple wolves, multiple vampires and at least one human. "To whom it may concern, if you think that you can beat me, you can't. If you leave now there will be no blood spilled."

A blur rushed past him and two stakes were shot into his shoulders as he spun in the attempt to catch a second blur. Elijah growled as he backed toward the entrance to keep the largest vantage of the stairwell. He did not trust that Rose and Trevor would be able to keep the boy safe. He only had a second to realize his mistake as the werewolf scent grew stronger before each arm was pinned to the door in behind him and a darkly colored human entered the room and tossed a jar of vervain laced water that exploded and showered him in the foul concoction. The bubbling of his skin was a sensation he knew he would pay these people back for as a third werewolf, with a stronger smell, entered and said something in Latin that Elijah couldn't hear over the sizzling of his skin. The next second he felt his body shut down and everything went black. His last thoughts were all over the familiar face of the boy that was worth so much more to the family than a Doppelganger. Klaus would agree and these people would pay.

* * *

 **Review and feed the muses so they stay in a good mood. I'd rather not have them sulk anymore.  
**


	9. History Repeats and Death Walks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

 _ **Author in: Rose and Trevor still seek out the Salvatore brothers for assistance with the whole Klaus thing, but Rose holds onto the fact that Harry was more important to Elijah so the safest place to be is protecting Harry. She knows that what is important to Elijah would be important to Klaus.**_

(V)

Elijah came to slowly, function returning quickly after the initial twitch of his fingers. He pulled the stake from his heart and the revitalization was complete. The rage came next; they took something precious from him. The Doppelganger was a loss, but the boy was so much more. The boy's body was weak, he had smelt the fever and had felt the shivers and cold sweat. If the boy was harmed, he would tear Mystic Falls apart. There was no doubt in his mind that they were both from Mystic Falls, everything seemed to lead back to the beginning. Elijah contemplated messaging Klaus but his older brother had daggered any sibling that did not follow his every whim and there was no trace of his siblings to be found.

Elijah returned to his car and pulled out his phone. "Jonas I believe that it is time that we move our efforts to Mystic Falls, it seems as if the key to retrieving your daughter lie there. Enroll your son into the high school and appear to settle. The game should be moving into the final stages. Time is of the essence." The tires squealed as Elijah put his car through its paces to reach Mystic Falls with all due haste.

(V)

Harry came to slowly to find himself surrounded by Remus, Sirius, Damon, Tyler and Mason. They were all hovering around him and he had a copper taste in his mouth that told him that Damon had fed him blood at some point or another. "Alright, I vaguely remember walking with Elena and then everything went dark. I know that I was given something that didn't react well with my system, there were other people, a man and a woman with us. I also remember another man arriving but little else."

(V)

Harry had a feeling that he wasn't going to get another moment's worth of peace. Tyler was walking so close to him that they would merge at the edges soon. "You do know that you're a junior and I'm a freshman so you won't be able to stalk me in class right?"

Tyler pushed down his growl at the reminder and shook his head. "You have your phone on you and you need to use it if anything goes wrong or looks the least bit suspicious."

Harry was going to answer when his senses went haywire. His magic had been sluggish after the sedative but now it was sending all kinds of signals. He followed his magic's mental arrows and saw a teenager near Jeremy and Bonnie that his magic pegged as magical. "Does another new witch in town qualify as suspicious?"

Tyler followed Harry's gaze and locked his eyes on the same boy. He didn't look dangerous but in Mystic Falls that didn't mean shit. "A new witch pops up right after an Original vampire finds out about Elena, sounds suspicious enough to me. Avoid him."

Harry was more than happy to follow that advice; new problems were completely unnecessary. "My magic is different so he shouldn't be able to out me as another witch unless he touches me or Bonnie squeals, but she's making eyes at him and probably won't want to draw his attention to another witch. She is trying to prove that she's the bigger witch. I'm sure her Grams has filled her head with stories about how great the Bennett family is and she won't want to risk losing his interest."

(V)

 **Author in: The trip to Slater's is essentially the same except some little details: Trevor obviously goes along and after the initial questions about the Sun and the Moon Curse things turn toward why Elijah was more interested in Harry. Elijah times his attack to block Damon from showing a picture of Harry to Slater for cross referencing against his database. Elena gets permission to talk to Katherine from Stefan and that whole story time thing happens the same way without Caroline. Stefan removes the door and leaves before Katherine emerges. Damon won't touch Rose and she isn't emotionally compromised like in the show. No Jules either.**

(V)

"So you got a mysterious message from Slater that just said that a witch could dispel the moonstone." Sirius shook his head and wondered just how stupid people could be. "A thousand or more-year-old cursed object can't be dispelled like a parlor trick. Your friend is obviously on something. The moonstone is safer in the tomb with Katherine, both gathering dust. Leave it the hell alone."

(V)

 _ **Author in: You'll get tired of me eventually. Elena and Rose still go to Slater's with Trevor, to check his information and for Elena to pull her suicide plan. And then things go a little different after Damon arrives and then Elijah pops up.**_

(V)

Elijah was suddenly glad that he had Jonas cast the spell to find the Doppelganger, who knew that this Petrova was so ready to die? "Good gentlemen you have been incredibly helpful." Pulling out their hearts was a little messier than his preferred method of slicing their heads off, but easier with two targets. He contemplated leaving, the boy was not here, but his curiosity won out. "Has the boy recovered?"

The instant tension in the elder Salvatore, Damon if he remembered correctly, gave away an emotional attachment. "He's fine. I had to give him some blood to clear the sedative from his system. Why do you care?"

Elijah nodded as his curiosity calmed down and left in a blur with the sound of Damon's cursing following him out. He would deal with the fact that Rose and Trevor did not keep to his orders to protect the boy later.

(V)

 _ **No trapped Stefan, no bitten Jeremy, no channeled Lucas, and Elena still gets put on house arrest for suicidal thoughts. We will pick back up when Elena finds herself negotiating with Elijah.**_

(V)

"So do we have a deal?" Elijah could see the knowledge in the girl's eyes that proved that she had noticed the omission of her own life in the deal. He was a man of his word, most just didn't notice that he omitted the things that he would not honor.

Elena only had to contemplate for a moment or two, hardly a heartbeat. "There is one thing that I want to know. Why were you so interested in Harry?"

Elijah withheld a smile, now he had a name. "He greatly resembles someone that I once knew, so much so that there is little doubt that he is that person reborn. Only the Petrova line has Doppelgangers with separate souls as far as I am aware. The line that he would have come from is also extinct. It is a personal interest and has little to do with you and our deal."

(V)

"Your mother wants me to go to high tea." Harry was trying to get his tie straight while talking to Tyler over the phone. "You and Mason need some time to bond and he needs to reassure his old pack in Florida that he's fine and just helping out the family, the last thing that we need is a big werewolf pack finding out about this whole Sun and the Moon Curse and thinking that they need to kill all the vampires so they can break the curse instead and I would rather not find out just how far this werewolf nip idea can go. I'll spend my morning safely being bored out of my mind."

(V)

In a thousand years of life he had never enjoyed parties such as this. Humans trying to find some connection to their pasts by dwelling on the history of their ancestors as if it would make them feel closer to their families. The mayor's wife, Carol, was enjoyable to watch as she directed the attendees with a well-practiced flurry of motions and veiled threats.

Elijah was so absorbed in watching Carol that he noticed the instant lighting of her features at the entrance of the newest guest for her to greet. "Harry! I'm so glad you could make it. I can never get Tyler to come to these things and the Potter's have been invaluable over the generations when it comes to the Historical Society. We actually have a scholar here trying to learn about Mystic Falls' buried history. Follow me."

Elijah was suddenly extremely glad that he had decided to pose as a history scholar as Carol Lockwood was leading a slightly embarrassed Harry behind her. The look on his face was a mirror to the one that he had almost forgotten seeing from his time as a human. It brought back memories of laughter and better times. Carol had her arm threaded through the boy's, Harry's, arm and matched her stride to his perfectly. "Elijah, this is Harry Potter. His family predates the Founding Families and has an enormous library full of historical documents and maps that I'm sure will make your research much easier than the ones that the Society has." She came to a stop before Elijah and Harry's eyes locked on him with a glow that indicated magic coming to the fore, how intriguing. "I have to return to greeting all of the guests, but I'm sure the two of you will get along very well."

Harry patiently waited until Carol was out of earshot before looking at Elijah was a slightly raised brow that mimicked the expression that Kol had often made. "Now I'm pretty sure that after I came to they all told me that you were staked right in the heart and did the whole dead vampire thing." A smile followed that almost took Elijah's breath away. "Now, I may have reached the part of my library that details the fact that Originals are fairly death proof except in certain cases. I even told Tyler that the Originals could only be killed by a special wood but he was kind of reeling from the whole 'vampires are real' thing."

Elijah felt a long forgotten smile curl at his lips as he offered his arm to Harry. "Why don't we walk and talk? The grounds here are beautiful and I have a feeling that we have much to talk about."

Harry threaded his arm through Elijah's and a sense of calm overtook them both. "Carol takes great pleasure in spending quite a bit of her husband's money maintaining the yard. She told me that the image that it presents makes sure that all of the people that come to this home know that every inch of the property is seen to and that nothing is missed."

Elijah hummed and waited until there would be no one to overhear them. "How much of this town's history have you unearthed?"

Harry tapped his fingers along Elijah's arm as they rounded one of the tiers of rose bushes separating the main yard from each of the separate party areas. "Some of what I have learned about Mystic Falls has come from the massive libraries that the Potter's have created. You might have known them by another name though."

Elijah could feel his interest peaking, Harry's speech patterns and mannerisms all matched up. "Oh, by what name would I have known them by?"

Harry shot a smile up at Elijah that screamed of Klaus when someone was playing into his hands during a game or scheme. "I am sure that the name Peverell should sound slightly more familiar."

Elijah tensed as he remembered the family of magic users that had delved into the dark so far that no one dared to go against them. Their mother feared the family as most witches had and had warned them away. "That family was one that earned respect and fear."

Harry nodded and turned to look at the small pond to their left. "Yes, they were a family that kept a close relationship with Death. They did no harm to those that did none to them but to those that harmed them they gave nothing but destruction. About five hundred years ago the branch that I came from changed their name to Potter and buried their darker natures behind a lighter image. They also had branches in almost every country."

Elijah could not take his eyes away from Harry, such a happening that would have seemed so far-fetched just a short while ago was becoming more believable by the minute. If any family would have been able to spur such a thing, it would be the Peverells. "You mentioned that only some of what you have learned is from your family library?"

"Yes, the rest comes from dreams that are much too clear and accurate to be an imagining of my mind. There is little specific listed about the Originals other than legends of their creation and possible destruction. There are no real descriptions of them." Harry turned his gaze to the tree line before returning his gaze to Elijah. "You are Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah. Children to Mikael and Esther and elder siblings to Henrik."

Elijah felt his dead heart bleed, having confirmation was far more than he could ever have hoped for. "So much has changed since then, we are hardly family now. Klaus has devoted his entire life to breaking the curse that keeps his werewolf gene in check as he was not of father's bloodline. Any of us that went against him were killed."

Images flashed across Harry's mind of an older brother that took time to make him feel wanted even though he could never be what his parents wanted. He was always sick and talented in neither magic nor swordsmanship. Klaus was volatile in nature, always angry, always possessive, but also protective of who and what he considered his. "Basic nature does not change. White oak ash and a dagger will send an Original to a death like slumber from what I have found. If my spotty memories are any indication of his personality I can guess that he keeps them close. He would still feel that they belong to him. I'm sure that if he even got a sniff that I was here he would find a way to keep me close and safe, like a locked box with air holes."

Elijah let out a startled laugh at the all too possible image, of all of their siblings Klaus' love for Henrik knew no bounds. Klaus would destroy the world for Henrik and he had never recovered from their youngest sibling's death. "He told me that he had spread their bodies out and had sunk them into the sea so no one would ever find them."

Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side. "I could almost bet that he has all of their coffins, including one for you, that he takes with him wherever he goes or stores in a place nearby that he guards jealously. Unfortunately, our time is up."

Elijah was seconds away from asking about what Harry meant when he heard the sound of a vampire running toward them and then Damon was in front of them with what Elijah assumed was supposed to be an intimidating glare. Young vampires were always so arrogant. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry smiled and detached his arm from a very reluctant Elijah before linking arms with Damon. "Carol introduced us as Elijah is playing the part of a history scholar and I do own the largest historical library in Mystic Falls."

Damon's glare increased in intensity and he used their linked arms to pull Harry closer. "How nice. I'm sure that he can use the Historical Society's documents to do his 'research' or the library at the Bunkhouse."

Harry leaned against Damon's arm and the look that he aimed at Damon was the same one that was once used on Klaus to take Henrik to the place where the wolves turned into men. The look seemed to be just as effective on Damon Salvatore. "I wouldn't really want to get on Carol's bad side and I would like to spend some time to figure out how to save Elena and I'm sure that Elijah would allow me to bounce some ideas off of him. Please."

Damon tried to look elsewhere but seemed magnetically drawn towards Harry's eyes that were starting to fill with tears. "Fine." Damon locked eyes with Elijah in an impressive show of bravery. "From what we were able to find out about you from Rose and Trevor you are a man of your word and won't break it once given." Elijah nodded though confirmation wasn't necessary, it was the one part of his humanity that he refused to give up as it was the part that Henrik most admired. "Then I want your word that Harry will not be harmed in any way while in your company nor will you take him anywhere against his will."

Elijah smiled and that seemed to disarm the Salvatore. "I will not allow any harm to befall Harry at any time I am near enough to prevent it and I will not kidnap or trick him into going anywhere with me."

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think.  
**


	10. The Famous Saving People Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **I had someone say that the notes about what was going on outside of the Harry bubble were confusing, I was trying to keep people up to speed. Review and tell me if its easier this way or not. It will require some preknowledge of Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"The two witches that are circling Bonnie Bennett are yours?" Harry was actually enjoying the walk through the woods with Elijah disguised as a historical trip.

Elijah nodded as he looked around at the trees that reminded him of home along with the boy at his side. "Yes, they are trying to retrieve their family member from Klaus. They are most interested in taking their revenge on Klaus. They were meant to get their hands on the moonstone but it seems as if it is trapped with Katerina and they were not able to pierce the ward around the tomb."

Harry smirked and clasped his hands behind his back as he skipped ahead a few paces before turning back to look at Elijah. "I am not very fond of Katherine and I know better than to think that a thousand-year-old curse could be dispelled by a couple of witches that have never had to fight for their life. Your witches and Ms. Bennett are nowhere near powerful enough to dispel the curse nor are they powerful enough to kill Klaus."

Elijah sighed and shot Harry a rueful smile. "I am posing as a scholar in the hopes of finding the site of the witch massacre. A witch might be able to channel the power of the trapped spirts of the murdered witches and use that power to kill Klaus."

Harry shook his head and spun around. "That amount of power would kill the witch using it, which I am sure you know. Your witches would make the sacrifice to retrieve a member of their family and Bonnie would do it to save Elena. It is a long shot at best and more than likely doomed to fail before you can try to see it through."

Elijah stopped and stared as Harry leaned against one of the trees with his arms crossed in a similar fashion to Rebekah when her stubborn streak reared its head. "Why are you so sure that it will not work?"

"Elena and the others will fight tooth and nail to protect Bonnie just as she would do the very same for them. Jonas and Lucas would be just as unlikely to succeed as their relative likely works for Klaus willingly. Witches can't be compelled by vampires and unwillingly cast spells will never be as powerful as others. If you feel that Klaus must die no matter the cost, I could channel the power." Harry offered with a quirk to his lips and a raised eyebrow.

Elijah's reaction was immediate and on the edge of violent as he sped to Harry and pulled his body into his arms, barely resisting the urge to growl. "You will do no such thing."

Harry leaned into Elijah's embrace and drew in the smell of his older brother. "That is why this will not work. Every possible caster has those that care for them and would do anything to save them. To ask them to give up their life is the easier part, it will be ensuring the others do not stop them that will prove to be impossible."

"Klaus has committed crimes against the family that must be accounted for. Finn has been locked in slumber for nearly 900 years." Elijah nuzzled the top of Harry's head and thought about all of his missing siblings. "He decided how all of our lives were supposed to be lived and punished all those who did not live up to his expectations."

Harry pulled away slightly, not an easy feat with an Original older brother. "Klaus was always treated differently by father, worse, perhaps only matched by father's total disregard and disgust of me." Elijah winced as he remembered their father's rants about Henrik being a runt and unsuited for anything. Henrik's death showed how much their father cared about Henrik but that was far too late for any fences to be mended and it would not matter to Harry now. "Klaus clings to the image of family. I am sure that in his mind he has explained his actions fully. Damon and Klaus share a great deal in common. Now, while you are a vampire that survives on blood, I need actual food. Why don't we stop in the Grille and then maybe I will properly introduce you to my little pack?"

(V)

Harry hummed as he entered the Grille and made his way toward where he could feel Damon and Alaric. Elijah followed at a respectable distance, but kept his eyes on every gaze that turned toward Harry, which was a larger amount than Elijah felt comfortable with. The moment that Harry neared their table both Alaric and Damon looked up. "Mind a couple more?"

Damon smiled and patted the seat next to him in the booth. "I always have time and space for you."

Elijah managed a strained smile as he, not so subtly, guided Harry into the seat next to Alaric and took the one next to a pouting Damon. "How are you gentleman today?"

Alaric shook his head and downed his drink. "Johnathan Gilbert has come back to town and is set on making his usual mess of everything."

Harry propped his head on his hand and smiled. "Johnathan is one of those people that believes that his convictions are the only right ones. He fully believes that everything he does is right. If I remember correctly he is also in contact with Elena's mother/Alaric's vampire wife, Isobel, as well." Alaric frowned and made a reach for Damon's drink, only to have his hand smacked away by Harry. "They are also some of Katherine's pawns and know entirely too much about everything."

"Stefan went looking for Isobel and found John. Apparently, Isobel is looking into where to find Klaus. She is quite the researcher after all." Damon leaned back and smirked at Elijah. "There was a little fact that John brought with him that I would like to bounce off of you."

Elijah had the strongest urge to wring Damon's neck and he had a feeling that that was going to be a common occurrence. "What would that be?"

Damon took a draught of his drink and waited until the waiter had taken Harry's order before speaking out again. "Oh, nothing too big. Only that a silver dagger with a little white oak ash can kill an Original despite the original tree being burnt down."

Elijah's entire body tensed and he had to remind himself several times that Damon was on Elena's list of protected people and that Harry seemed fond of him for some odd and unknown reason. "My family burned the original tree. The dagger and ash will send us into slumber but only a true stake can kill one of us and none of them exist. This Isobel will cause quite a bit of trouble though."

Damon frowned at the casual disregard Elijah showed toward the dagger and shelved his plan to kill Elijah with it. Harry would likely never let him live it down anyway. There must be another way to stop the whole sacrifice Elena thing. "Why would Isobel be a problem?"

"She will find Klaus and he will learn of Elena and the moonstone's presence in Mystic Falls. He will come for them both and nothing will be allowed to stand in his way." Elijah paused as Harry's food was delivered and he had started eating under two sets of protective eyes and one set of amused ones before continuing. "The faster she finds him the faster he will come. Klaus is an Original and can therefore compel her to answer any question that he wants the answer to."

"Will the fancy ash dagger work on Klaus?" Damon was tapping out a random tune with his fingers as he tried to formulate a plan. Isobel had found Katherine and him with little trouble and he had no doubt that as a vampire her tracking and researching skills had only improved. "Isobel is efficient."

Elijah rolled his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "That is unfortunate. Klaus is not just a vampire but also possesses a werewolf gene. The dagger is made of silver, which cannot harm him. All the dagger will accomplish is making him angry. It is the reason he was able to wield a dagger against the rest of us since a dagger will kill any other vampire that uses it."

"That doesn't surprise me. John would love to see me die." Damon bounced his head off the back of the booth seat and rolled his shoulders. "That still leaves us in a bind. Saving Elena from being sacrificed requires the death of Klaus, but we don't have a way to do that."

Harry polished off his plate, the food at the Grille was always excellent, and looked around at the grim faces. "Elijah's plan is to use a witch to kill him at his weakest, which would be right after the sacrifice when he starts to transition into a werewolf."

The tension in Alaric and Damon was easy to see. "Yes, Bonnie managed to get that out of Luca last night with a handy dandy mind reader thing she does." Elijah was beginning to understand why Harry thought that plans to kill Elena were doomed. Jonas and Lucas knew what was at stake and were still outmaneuvered by this little group, all trying to save Elena. "Stefan is currently trying to get Elena to give up the whole martyrdom kick she's on."

Harry gave his empty dishes to the waiter and thanked him before he left. "I told Elijah that his plan was likely to fail, given everyone trying to save everyone else, but he's convinced that it has to be done." There were mutters of agreement all around Harry. "If you all agree about that then I'll head home to do some digging and you three can bond over scotch and murder plots." Harry stood and tried to reach for the check that was grabbed by Elijah. Harry shook his head with a grin. "You boys have fun now."

(V)

Harry whistled as he checked his location again on the map he had dug from his families rather large collection. It was a horribly outdated thing but had enough natural landmarks to make it possible to follow, even with his barely passable map reading skills. Luckily, Tyler and Mason had been roped into the Historical Society thing by Carol. Damon was working with Elijah, Lucas, and Jonas as they tried to find some way to work around the whole sacrifice thing. Remus and Sirius were both dealing with some nasty letters from the Order about why they weren't able to get into Grimmauld anymore. It was really the perfect time to do this.

Bonnie could not be trusted with more power; her Grams had filled her mind with nonsense about how witches were the ones that upheld the balance of nature. Mother Nature doesn't need any help from mortals to maintain the balance. Vampires might have upset the balance at first but adjustments were immediately made like the allergy to vervain, werewolf venom, the sun, and the increase in cursed werewolves like Remus. Jonas' motivation is far too personal to have great power at his fingertips, much the same for Lucas. Harry would bet that neither would take it well when they found out that the one they were doing all of this for doesn't want to be saved. There was really only one choice as far as Harry was concerned.

The house in front of him was probably grand when it was first built, it was nothing compared to the Potter mansion or even the Lockwood's but it had a stately look. Of course, that's only if you ignore the grime and broken windows. Harry could feel the magic surrounding the house, that's probably the reason that it had been abandoned. He entered slowly and calmly, no need to offend over a hundred dead witches after all. Their magic traces tingled along his senses and he could hear the whispers of their spirits telling him of their pain and of their anger. Many of them were interested in maintaining the balance, as most nature witches were, but just as many were too angry to care about balance only revenge. Harry blocked out all of the voices and cleared his mind of everything except for the feeling of his own magic swirling both inside and outside of his body. After he had limited his perception to only feeling his magic he allowed his desire to fill him and his magic responded in an instant.

The power flooded through his body like a tsunami before ripping into the residual power left behind by the murdered witches and devouring it like a man starved. Harry's eyes snapped open as pain filled his body as the power filled his natural channels and keep flooding into him, widening his channels by force to the sound of a hundred witches screaming. Harry didn't even notice his own voice joining the chorus as the walls shook and the screams of the other witches gradually began to dim. Harry's last thoughts before darkness overtook him was that he would never be allowed out of the house again.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.  
**


	11. Devour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The revelation about Isobel's success and ultimate betrayal came as no surprise to anyone but Johnathan Gilbert. The only thing that made the discovery a little less irritating was that she hadn't been able to get to Katherine, though the moonstone was gone, Katherine had tried to say how they needed her to identify the Klaus witch that had taken the moonstone from her when Damon gave her enough blood to be questioned. Elijah had ended that ploy by compelling her to answer their questions truthfully. Sirius, Remus, and Damon had had explain to the Council about the Gilbert ring, though they were able to hide the fact that there were actually two of them and not just the one. Tyler and Mason were only able to escape by mentioning that Harry was all alone in his house when there was obviously another vampire in town. Carol rushed them out of the door herself.

Now the entire group was waiting on their arrival, except for Alaric as he was supposed to be desperately trying to grade the massive amount of 60's decade essays he had waiting at home. Elijah was contemplating trying to find Harry's house on his own when Tyler and Mason entered the house at a run with wide eyes. "Harry isn't at home and it doesn't look like he's been there at all today." Tyler continued into the room and sat a hair brush on the table. "I brought his hair brush so one of the witches here can try to find him that way. Harry should have been home by now, there isn't much that could have stopped him."

Jonas stepped in front of Bonnie, earning himself a glare that he completely ignored, and looked at Tyler. "Sit on the other side of the table and I will clasp your hand over the hair brush. You will be able to see the area that he is in and you will have to locate him based on that."

Tyler nodded and kneeled by the table before Jonas had the opportunity to do the same and clasp the witch's hand with only a small grimace. He forced everything out of his mind except for the desire to find Harry, that's all that mattered.

The vision hit him seconds after Jonas started chanting and Tyler made sure to take in everything that he could remember. Harry was laying on the floor, curled into a little ball that spurred the desire to cuddle him but Tyler forced his eyes to take in everything else. The room was dark but he could tell that it was not well taken care of with the dust and broken windows with boards on the outside. It wasn't until he turned to the door that he started to recognize where Harry was. This was the house that Matt and he used to dare the other to spend a night in when they were little. A family had a house built, spared no expense, but they moved out in a hurry and told everyone that the house was haunted and they had heard whispers in strange languages that never stopped. Tyler was pretty sure that the mother was put in a mental ward for a while after they left Mystic Falls.

Tyler let out a gasp as the vision ended and he was suddenly back in the Bunkhouse with everyone looking back at him. "He's in the old haunted house in the woods. Its two miles outside of the edge of town in the southwest."

Damon slammed his drink on the counter and ran his hand through his hair. "That is the location of the witch burnings, the founders took Emily there to burn her because they liked the idea of burning her in the same spot that the other witches were burned. Harry went there on his own to deal with the hundred spirits there. I don't doubt that the Potter's knew the location of the burnings, out of self-preservation if nothing else."

(V)

The entire group made their way toward the house, even Jeremy was tagging along despite the complaints of Elena or perhaps, because of them. The witches of their group stopped at the edge of the property and moved back two rapid steps. Jonas was the only one that remained standing as Lucas and Bonnie dropped to one knee. Sirius, as a wizard, just looked a little uncomfortable. Jonas answered the unasked question when Elijah locked eyes on him. "Something destroyed the ambient magic here. Whatever this Harry did, the spirits of the witches that were burned here are gone and so is all of the natural magic around here. Even the ground and trees have been stripped of all of their magic. Nothing will grow here and no natural witch can enter." Here Jonas shot Sirius a look that questioned his ability quite clearly.

Sirius raised both hands into the air as a shit eating grin spread across his face. "The Black Family is about as far from natural as possible. All I've got is a minor case of the willies."

Taylor growled and started for the door with Mason and Damon right behind him. "Who the hell cares, leave them here?!" Elijah gave a sharp nod to Jonas and started for the door with everyone else falling in line behind him.

(V)

Maddox stepped back from the form of Alaric Saltzman as he felt the spell take hold. He felt Klaus' soul light up as his eyes snapped open and he stood. "What is the situation here Maddox?"

"I was able to retrieve the moonstone from the tomb where Katerina was being kept but the spell used to seal her in the tomb is beyond my ability to overcome. The witch that cast that seal could be a problem." Maddox had been impressed with the power of the spell on the tomb, it didn't just resist his attempt at bringing it down, it had absorbed his power to make itself stronger. "The spell siphoned the power from my magic to increase its own strength. It had a mind of its own."

Klaus hummed as he moved toward the closet to see just what body he had gotten himself into. "You sound impressed Maddox."

Maddox straightened from his bow and moved toward the kitchen to see what alcohol was available, Klaus was always in a better mood when he was a couple sheets in. "Most magic like wards and seals are only as powerful as their initial casting. These wards were able to increase in power by absorbing my magic, a completely different witch's magic. I have never seen wards like them."

"So this witch would be a valuable asset. Do you think that it would be possible to sway the caster?" Klaus' voice was slightly muffled but still loud enough for Maddox to hear, thankfully.

"The magic was very dark, even Greta would be hard pressed to bear that kind of power." Maddox had a high tolerance for dark magic, but Greta was more than willing to cross the threshold of darkness to an extent even he wasn't comfortable with. Klaus knew the dangers and never asked them for more than they could do without losing themselves to the other side. "Such dark power used for a purpose that would normally require light magic shows great control and ability. It would be in our best interest to acquire such a witch or warlock. I cannot see how such an individual would want to play the hero without cause or reward."

"So it is more likely that Katerina simply pissed this witch off and they saw fit to seal her away, not that they were part of the save the Doppelganger crew." Klaus took the darkest shirt off the rack and nodded, at least it wasn't as bad as the flannel. "That would eliminate the witches that Elijah would normally work with and the Doppelganger's best friend. Hopefully posing as a member of their little protection party will reveal who Katerina pissed off this time. I should probably thank them for keeping her in place, she has quite the history of fleeing trouble."

(V)

Tyler didn't even pause as he threw the doors open so hard that the door handle embedded itself in the wall. He didn't even slow as he spotted Harry's prone form curled in the middle of what was probably a living or dining room a long time ago. He dropped to his knees and scooped Harry up bridal style before turning and making his way back out at the same speed he entered. "I'm taking him home."

Mason nodded and pulled ahead of Tyler. "I'll let Carol and Richard know that we're both staying at Harry's to make sure that he's safe. I'm sure they'll approve it and probably call you off tomorrow if I add it that he's not feeling well." He walked a little farther from the group while digging out his cellphone.

(V)

Stefan, Damon and Elena were discussing the whole Klaus thing with Bonnie, Jonas and Lucas when Alaric/Klaus, hereafter referred to as Klaus, arrived. Elijah and the wolves were watching over Harry, who still hadn't woken up, while Sirius was working with Elizabeth Forbes to plan a security detail for the dance with what happened at the Historical Award Ceremony.

Elena ran her hands through her hair and paced as Damon asked Klaus to put him down as a chaperone. "So we find him and then what? What is our plan of attack?"

Jonas sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Elijah was planning on one of us using the power stored in the land where the witches were burned to kill Klaus, but that plan has been eliminated as a possibility."

Klaus looked at Damon, who seemed more friendly toward his current body than the others and raised his eyebrows. "I feel a little out of the loop here. Why isn't that plan possible now?"

Damon smacked his forehead and shook his head. "I forgot that you were having fun with grading when Harry pulled his little stunt." Klaus mentally added Harry to his list of people to know. Isobel hadn't mentioned a Harry. "He decided that these witches here couldn't be trusted with that much power and decided to get rid of it."

Jonas expelled an entire lungful of air before beginning to almost violently pace. "Harry didn't just get rid of the magic of the witches, he destroyed all of the magic in the area. I have never seen a place so devoid of magic, so dead. That isn't light magic." Klaus perked up at that, this might be the one that impressed the normally stoic Maddox. "No witch or warlock should be able to cause so much damage in such a short amount of time."

Damon pulled off a smile that actually managed to impress Klaus with its obvious malice. "I would think twice before you malign Harry. So far he's the only reason you two still live and Elijah escaped a dagger. I would personally love to change one of those things right now. Elijah would probably be all too happy to help despite whatever deal you have with him." Now that was interesting, Elijah wasn't one to break his 'word' lightly. "I say that we play defensive for now. The three of you should be able to hold Klaus off until Harry recovers and we can put together a better plan. We have three werewolves hyped up with Harry's mojo, one vampire on it, one veggie vampire, an Original, and a dark warlock. I'm sure that we can handle Klaus until Harry can."

(V)

"The warlock's name is Harry." Klaus downed a glass of scotch while Maddox hummed and automatically refilled his glass when he held it out. "They all think that he is the one with enough power to kill me and are only planning on holding me at bay until he recovers."

Maddox filled his own glass with water, drinking and magic were not a good combination. "What is he recovering from?"

Klaus pulled a vintage jacket from the closet and nodded before throwing it onto the bed. "Apparently he found the site where a ton of witches had been burnt at the stake and destroyed all of the magic in the area. Elijah's warlocks were extremely upset about the whole thing."

Maddox felt his eyebrows rise as he tried to imagine such a thing. "That shouldn't even be possible. Magic moves from one place to another, from one being to nature and back normally. Are they sure that he destroyed the magic?"

Klaus could almost hear the thoughts rolling in Maddox's head. "They were apparently unable to enter the property, except for one dark warlock that it supposedly gave the willies to." He had questioned Damon after Elijah's warlocks had stormed off. The man was almost amusing, perhaps more so than Stefan had been in the 20's. "I managed to get the location off of Damon Salvatore before I left. I thought you might be able to get a read on the place."

(V)

Maddox knew exactly what Elijah's warlocks meant when he neared the site. The very air felt like the life had been sucked right out of it. He managed to make it farther in before he was forced to a stop. Getting that extra bit further in gave him an insight that they hadn't had though. "He didn't destroy the magic here." Maddox couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.

Klaus turned toward Maddox and was momentarily thrown off by the slightly drunk look on his face. Maddox was always composed. "What did he do to put you in this state?"

Maddox cleared his throat and tried to organize his thoughts. "The magic of this place was siphoned away toward a central point. I can trace the echoes of the magic to the center of the house. This Harry used his magic to devour the magic of this site. His magic overpowered the magic of a hundred witches and ate it. The fact that he merely fell unconscious and remained alive means that his body accepted the magic. When he wakes up he will be more powerful than he was before by whatever power rested here."

Klaus turned to look at the ruined house and tapped his chin in thought. "Killing him would be almost impossible then. He seems to be with the group only due to several individuals among the group. I need to find a way to keep from angering him but still get what I want. Damon mentioned that several members of their group are hyped up on his magic. Do you know what that means?"

Maddox shook his head and felt his awe for this unknown warlock rise again. "Harry could be creating bonds with supernatural creatures using his magic to increase their abilities. If he is physically weaker, which is often the case with those with powerful magic, his magic is naturally seeking those that could cover that weakness and providing them with more power to protect him. Those that he is bonded to will be far more powerful than their race and age should allow. We need to get him on our side."

Klaus started making his way back to the car with Maddox keeping pace. "I have already set the stage to reveal this trick to my dear Doppelganger tonight. I will need you to be close enough to get a read on which ones are connected to this warlock. Elijah is apparently watching over him along with several werewolves, which will be a blessing if he stays there. I need to know which members of this group are off limits. Hopefully the Doppelganger is not one of them."

Maddox nodded and opened the door for Klaus. "Now that I know what his magic feels like from the traces here I will be able to feel the traces on those he has a bond with. I will also cast a protection spell on you to make sure they do not kill that body before I can get a good read on them."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.  
**


	12. A Deal to be Made with the Planner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **There is a reason that I'm stressing the dark warlock part for Harry and the Peverell thing, kudos will go to the first person to figure out what Harry has cooking.**

* * *

Most of the group was milling about the dance trying to pretend that they weren't waiting for the big bad wolf to pop out and try to snatch Elena away. Elijah had refused to leave Harry, despite knowing that Klaus was luring them to the dance. Jonas and Lucas had seemed surprised at the glare they had received when they had suggested leaving Harry to the werewolves. Tyler, Mason, Remus and Sirius were completely uninterested in showing their faces at the dance but everyone else was attempting to pretend that they were having fun dressed as hippies. Elena was trying her best to avoid Caroline's questions about why she was always ignoring her now and Bonnie was trying to force Jeremy to dance with her, somewhat successfully.

Klaus was walking around with a self-satisfied smirk as his special dedication sent Elena reeling and pretended to chaperone while keeping one eye on where Maddox was pretending to be a staff member. The vampires had already scoped him out but moved away when they confirmed that he wasn't a vampire and the witches were oblivious to his presence as well, Maddox was quite skilled in hiding himself from witches with less or equal power to his own. He found himself rather unimpressed with how easy it was to lure the entire group to the cafeteria where he and Maddox confronted them.

Klaus smirked as he took in the confused looks and nervous shuffling. The three witches took up defensive position while his Doppelganger kept her eyes locked on Klaus. "Alaric, are you on vervain?" Of course her first thought would be compulsion, possession is normally not the first choice. "He's compelled."

"Nope, try again." Klaus felt the grin stretch across his face as he took in the tension he was causing and Maddox was mentally making a list of which members carried traces of Harry's magic. "I will give you a hint, I am not Alaric."

It was Damon Salvatore that clicked on first. "Klaus in an Alaric suit."

"Surprise!" Klaus looked over to Maddox with a grin. "So what do we have?"

Maddox smirked and shrugged. "Damon Salvatore has the strongest bond out of this group, there are minor traces on the young man next to the Doppelganger but other than that there isn't any attachment to this group."

Klaus patted Maddox on the shoulder and shot the group a very naughty grin. "I'm not here to kill my Doppelganger tonight. I just wanted to see which of you were attached to the powerful warlock that you were relying on to kill me."

Stefan stepped in front of Elena and tilted his head to the side. "What good would it do you to know who Harry is attached to with magic?"

Klaus put his hands behind his head and took a couple of steps back with Maddox following in a fairly relaxed matter. "A dark warlock of that caliber isn't the kind to fight for the balance of nature. As long as I don't step on his toes he will have no reason to stop me."

Elena stepped around Stefan and shot Klaus what was probably supposed to be an intimidating glare, he was a little amused. "Harry isn't going to let you do whatever you want."

Damon tilted his head to the side and started to separate from the group by calmly following Klaus' gradual retreat. "It sounds like you want to make a deal."

Stefan began to follow Damon but ran into a barrier that apparently didn't effect Damon at all. He shot a look at Klaus' warlock to find him smirking directly at him. "What are you doing Damon?"

Damon negligently waved a hand over his shoulder and continued walking without pause. "You know me brother, I'm the selfish one that only does what he wants to and ignores the right way. My priority is Harry. He will always come first, even over Elena and Katherine. I'm more than willing to play the bad guy if I have to."

Elena stepped back in shock as Damon followed Klaus and his warlock through the doors and out of sight. Lucas was the one that summoned the events of the past couple of minutes up the best. "Well, that's not a good thing."

(V)

"So what kind of deal are you willing to make?" Damon didn't really want to let Elena die to break some mumbo jumbo curse but that didn't mean that he wasn't willing to consider the option. Harry's power could kill Klaus but there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be damage done to him. Whatever he did on the massacre site was more than enough to knock him for a loop, he was shaky and teetered between too hot and too cold. Elijah was concerned that using so much magic was damaging his mortal body. Harry, of course, was adamant that he was fine and just pushed himself a little too far too fast and just needed a couple days of rest.

Klaus weighed his options as he took in the vampire in front of him. This was Damon Salvatore, despite the obvious unpredictability of his personality he was actually the better controlled of the two brothers, the planner. He dedicated the last 145 years to saving Katerina, a mistake that many men had made, but unlike those men he had turned his dedication to another when her falsehoods were shown. Loyal, but only to those that earned it. "I would rather not tangle with a dark warlock capable of overpowering and devouring the power of a hundred dead witches." The surprise only flashed across Damon's face for a split second but it was enough. "He didn't tell you what he did?"

Damon snorted and rolled his shoulders before ruffling the hair on the back of his head. "Harry has a bad habit of making light of what he is capable of. His magic gave a werewolf that hadn't even activated his gene the power to hold a 350-year-old vampire in place without pulling a muscle. Hell, he compelled a vampire so completely that she still toes his orders."

Klaus felt his eyebrows hit his hairline as Maddox made an unusual whining noise in the back of his throat. "He compelled a vampire?"

Damon laughed and pulled his phone from his pocket to check for updates on Harry, ignoring the dozen text messages from Stefan. "I made the mistake of turning this druggie idiot into a vampire during a bout of boredom and Harry decided to fix the situation when she attacked Jeremy Gilbert. Harry locked eyes with her and gave her a list of orders that she still can't go around in the least. He has a history of solving everyone's hiccups if he finds it interesting enough. The tomb seal wasn't brought down by the Bennett witches, but by a Harry that was just passing through. Personally I think that he just helped that time to piss the Bennett witches off."

Klaus was suddenly glad that he had decided not to go after this warlock. "I will break the curse one way or another. I will need a vampire, a werewolf, and the Doppelganger's life to break it. My Doppelganger's fan club will get in my way, no doubt. I would just request that Harry and your group do not do the same."

Damon shifted and went through his options. Harry would interfere if lives were on the line, especially as the only werewolves in Mystic Falls belonged to him, even the inactive Richard Lockwood. "All of the werewolves in Mystic Falls belong to Harry. He is not likely to give any of them up though the vampire he compelled would be an excellent fit for that part of the ritual." Plans swirled around in Damon's head as he put facts together. Harry wasn't suffering from using too much magic, but because he had too much magic. "How about a show of goodwill?"

Klaus could almost see the gears turning in Damon Salvatore's head. "What kind of show?" Finding another werewolf for the ritual would be rather time consuming.

Damon felt the final pieces of another plan clicking into place. "Harry seems to specialize in breaking spells that are supposed to be impossible to break other than by the answer on the box, so to speak. Why don't you let Harry have a crack at that moonstone? It might give him the answers he needs to get rid of that pesky little curse."

Klaus considered the option from all angles. Trust wasn't something that came easily to him, all of his siblings had betrayed him for another, but he could always retrieve the moonstone from their cold dead fingers if the need arose. Maddox had a feel for Harry's power now, so tracking him wouldn't be nearly as difficult as tracking Katerina had proven. He pulled the moonstone from the inner pocket of his jacket and held it out to Damon, who gingerly took it from his hand and put it in his own pocket. "I will put this into your care, have Harry see if there is another way. If not, you will return it and the ritual will take place."

(V)

Damon strode through Harry's house, still ignoring the text messages and missed calls, now they were coming from Stefan and Elena. He started humming a soldier's tune from his brief stint in the army as he climbed the stairs and made his way into Harry's suite of rooms. All of the werewolves were stationed around the sitting room talking in low voices though Tyler shot Damon a grin and stood to pat him on the back. "Your brother and Elena have been blowing all of our phones up about the little stunt you pulled. Good one."

Mason tipped his head back and saluted Damon with a half empty glass of scotch. "They didn't like it much when I told them that I would be more than happy to call one of the lower lifeforms in my old pack to serve as part of the ritual if it kept Harry safe. They stopped calling after that."

Damon laughed and made his way toward the open door to Harry's room. Elijah was sitting next to the bed, it looked like he was reading an old journal from Harry's library. The only thing that gave away that he was listening in was the amused quirk to his lips. Harry was nursing a glass of milk, Elijah was taking the nursemaid role quite seriously, and smiled the minute that Damon crossed the threshold. "Did you really leave them all hanging at the dance to talk to Niklaus about making a deal?"

Damon walked around the bed and flopped down next to Harry before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the moonstone. "I did indeed. He wanted to know how he could keep you from interfering and I talked him into giving you a crack at the curse on the stone without the whole sacrifice thing since the only Mystic Falls werewolves belong to you."

Harry blushed as he took the moonstone into his hands and held it up into the light. "They don't belong to me."

"We do." Three voice piped in from the doorway where Remus, Mason and Tyler were standing.

Harry ignored them like a pro and continued to gaze at the stone as his magic leapt at the chance to do something. Being confined to bedrest was driving him and his magic completely insane. Elijah was watching him like a hawk, which he had been doing since they found him in that house and his voice was eerily reminiscent of Madam Pomphrey at he placed the journal he had been reading on the nightstand. "I do not believe that you should be attempting to use magic so soon after what you did yesterday."

Damon wagged his finger at Elijah and interrupted his attempt to take the moonstone from Harry, which was impressive for a vampire of so few years in comparison. "I learned something interesting from Klaus' warlock. Apparently Harry didn't destroy anything when he went to the witch burning site." All eyes were on Damon and Harry, who was gradually turning bright red, as he paused just long enough to make Tyler start to impatiently tap his fingers along his arm. "Harry's magic overpowered and ate all of the magic there. He isn't suffering because he used too much magic, but because he has too much magic. I figure burning off a little would be a great therapy."

Elijah shook his head and stood quickly, moving to gaze out of the window. "Breaking the curse would allow Klaus to become a hybrid, he would sire an entirely new race that would have all the strengths of both races. It would upset the balance."

Harry snorted in amusement and covered his mouth when Elijah looked to him in amusement. Harry shook his head and leaned back on the pillows that Elijah had fluffed up less than ten minutes ago. "Mother Nature is the keeper of balance. Every single creature is bound by her laws and her decisions. If Klaus creates a new race she will adjust the balance of power one way or another." Harry turned the moonstone around in his hands as his magic started to feed him information on what was sealed within. "The only thing that is not bound by those laws is Death as it is eternal and will visit every being in due time, even Mother Nature will eventually fall before Death. Mother Nature will provide balance, either by weakening this new race to something they were not weak to before or creating its new counter race." Harry paused as his magic twisted around the stone and sunk in deeper, below the first curse.

"This magic is familiar to me." Harry locked eyes with Elijah and could see the answer in his eyes. Esther Mikaelson was the one that cast this spell. "There are two curses bound by this stone. The first binds Klaus' werewolf side, the second is activated by the destruction of the first one. The second curse is similar to a curse to limit procreation in that Klaus would only be able to sire new hybrids with the blood of the Doppelganger."

"Oh he would have been so pissed off to have broken the curse only to realize that he couldn't change anyone because he killed the Doppelganger to break the first curse." Mason shook his head and plopped down into one of the reading chairs. "So whoever set this curse really didn't want to have hybrids walking around. Can you crack it?"

Harry could feel the smile tugging at his mouth as his magic swirled around the stone with dark intent. His life as Henrik was filled with weakness and hateful words from his father but his mother wasn't much better. Esther had cast countless spells on him from his earliest memories trying to mold him into her perfect child at first and then to try to correct the damage that those spells had done. It was her fault that he was always sick and deep down he knew that he could never forgive her. Having a chance to destroy something that she poured so much of her power into doing brought him a sense of satisfaction. His magic definitely agreed and poured into the stone to find him the important answers. He swayed slightly as the information flooded his mind and found himself propped against Damon as Elijah hovered over him. The others were surrounding the bed. "I can break the first one without a problem and I can rework the second one so it will have a different effect when it triggers since they were cast in a way that prevents them from being broken out of order or at the same time. I'll need some things first though."

(V)

Tyler sighed as he trudged up the stairs to Alaric's apartment. Elijah and Klaus weren't really on good terms so the rest of them had drawn straws and he was the one that got stuck with Klaus duty, joy. He took a deep breath and rapped on the door twice before the door popped open to reveal the warlock that Damon had described to him. "I come bearing news about the little problem of Klaus'."

Maddox stepped to the side and Tyler walked into the room to find Klaus at the bar drinking some of Alaric's stash of bourbon. "Harry got a good read on the curses bound in that stone of yours."

Klaus' eyebrows hit his hairline as he put his glass down and Maddox shut the door before moving to the living area, leaving Tyler an escape route to the door. Neither one of them wanted to rile Harry up by upsetting or hurting one of 'his' werewolves. "Curses?"

Tyler casually leaned against the bar counter and nodded as he contemplated the man on the other side. From what Elijah and Harry had said this was really Klaus the Original vampire that gave them their feared reputation among vampires. He had little in the way of morals and had daggered all of his other siblings for not toeing his party line. "Yeah, the first curse is the one that prevents you from triggering your werewolf gene and the second prevents you from making any other hybrids. Whoever cast those curses was twisted since you need the same blood to break the first curse that you have to have to get around the second. Killing Elena to eliminate the first curse will lead to being unable to sire anymore hybrids."

Klaus snarled and slammed his drink on the counter. "Damn that woman!"

Tyler hummed and poured himself a drink as Klaus paced rapidly and managed to down two full gulps before Klaus returned his attention to him. "Now that your anger has cooled a bit we can get down to business."

Klaus took a deep breath and reminded himself that killing the messenger was not an option this time. "Alright, I assume that Harry found a way to break them both or get around them."

Tyler nodded and rested his elbows on the counter. "Breaking both would be impossible as the first triggers the second so pushing his magic through would just trigger the second before he could break it. The save Elena group would make getting her blood on a regular basis almost impossible and when she dies you would have to wait another 500 years for another Doppelganger to be born. There just might be a way around that, but you might not like it."

Klaus sighed and ran his hand through his current bodies hair and yanked on it just enough to help him gather his thoughts. "What way has he found around it?"

Tyler sighed and rolled his head on his shoulders. "He can send a tendril of his magic through the first curse to change the second curse but he'll only be able to make minor changes. Harry should be able to change the requirement from Elena's blood to his magic or he could change the limitation from the transformation of new hybrids to the control of those hybrids. The second one I don't recommend as it would give Elena control of an army of hybrids, not really a good idea."

Klaus leaned against the counter and locked eyes with Tyler. "I obviously can't hand over my hybrids to a Petrova Doppelganger but how would switching the requirement to Harry's magic help me if he is mortal too, turning him would destroy his magic."

Tyler felt a grin stretch across his face. "Death favors a Peverell above all others. Especially Harry." Seeing Alaric's face turn almost impossibly white was probably more amusing than it should have been. "The Peverell family changed their name about 500 years ago to change their image from dark to light. They have quite the library with tons of books on extending lifespans and the magic of a Peverell never disappears entirely. There are a couple relics in his house that still give off the magic of his dead relatives, kind of creepy but useful. I'd hate to be the one that broke into that house."

Klaus hid his now shaking hands under the counter. The Peverell family was a nightmare inducing tale his mother told him of witches that consorted with Death and walked in places so dark that no living being could follow. A witch or warlock of that line would have little trouble with what Harry was claiming and the pieces started to fall into place. He would be free of the curse and having extended contact with such a powerful being would give him the necessary power to finally stand up to Mikael and end his hunt for him and his siblings once and for all. "Name a time and a place."

Tyler stood and made a split second decision that would probably piss Elijah off severely. "Harry will still need the full moon to open the magic of the stone up for him to work with but he would prefer to perform the work on the recently voided area where the witches were burnt to keep ambient magic from screwing things up. You will need to be in your actual body by then and Harry actually likes Alaric so it's probably a good idea to leave that body in the state you found it in." Tyler waited for Klaus to nod before he dug out his phone and started flicking through his gallery. "There one thing about Harry you should know before you see him for the first time, though Elijah will probably try to turn me into a wolf skin rug for this."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at the rather amusing image. "What would anger my dearest brother to that point that you have on that phone?"

Tyler slid his phone across the counter and watched as every part of Klaus froze in place as his eyes lit upon the picture he had brought up of Harry curled up against a tree. "Harry may be Harrison James Potter now, but he once had a different name."

"Henrik."

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think. I'm just grateful that the muses are sticking with this for a while. Focusing on what their interested in is working so far. They'll eventually switch subjects and then another story will get their attention, no new ones though.  
**


	13. Wolf Moon Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Stefan would like to say that he couldn't believe that Damon would turn his back on them like this, but Harry had helped with no thought for payment and had never lied to Damon. The fact that Damon put Harry's safety above everyone else's, including Elena, was really just cause and effect. "Damon knows how to get what he wants despite odds against him with no thought toward collateral damage. He'll find a way to ensure that Harry and those around him are fine but there won't be a guarantee for any of us but Jeremy."

Jeremy's head snapped over from where he was looking out of the front windows to focus on Stefan. "Why would I be safe?"

It wasn't Stefan that answered, but Jonas. "Klaus' warlock was with him at that dance specifically to see which of us had Harry's magic on us. A powerful witch or warlock leaves traces of magic on those that they feel affection for in any way, it is a subconscious act to allow the witch or warlock to sense their wellbeing. You had traces of this Harry's magic on you when we were in the school. It doesn't matter why you have it, Klaus will avoid directly targeting you because of it."

Jeremy rested his head on the window and tried to think of a reason that Harry would have even subconsciously put a magic tracer on him. They didn't really interact much even though they had a lot of classes together. Harry had helped him straighten things out after his parents died and had been the only one to be honest about the whole vampire, supernatural thing. Jeremy knew that Elena would have had one of the Salvatore brothers erase his memory if she had had her way. Even now she sometimes looked like she wanted him to forget everything and go back to being the Jeremy from before their parents died. Harry wasn't the type to sacrifice people for no reason so Jeremy tuned out the others trying to figure out what to do now and thought about how much he owed Harry.

(V)

Tyler shook his head as he made his way to the Salvatore Bunkhouse. The first part of his list of things he was 'lucky' enough to draw the straw for was done. Klaus had frozen for several minutes before he had started barking out orders to Maddox, who was now on his way to retrieve Klaus' body. Tyler had snatched his phone and made his escape after that when Klaus had proceeded to have a mental breakdown which included curses in a language Tyler had never heard and the occasional throwing of Alaric's glassware. Klaus hadn't even noticed Tyler leaving.

Now he had to minimize the damage that Elena and her groupies would do. He knocked on the door four times before he shrugged and walked through the door. He found the entire group arguing over what they should do now that Damon had gone rogue. "You should just sit tight while Harry deals with another Elena based issue out of the goodness of his heart."

Every head snapped in his direction from where he was leaning against the doorframe. Honestly with how little they paid attention to their surroundings he was amazed they had lasted this long. "Klaus isn't going to be coming after Elena anytime soon as long as you stay the hell away from him."

Stefan stepped in front of Elena and locked eyes with Tyler. "Why won't he come after her? The ritual requires her blood and I doubt that Klaus was willing to overlook that for Harry."

Tyler smiled and thought back to the wonder on Klaus' face when he saw the picture of Harry. He would lay odds on Klaus overlooking a great deal of important things for Harry. "Harry figured out a way to manipulate the curse to avoid any sacrifice. He's going to break the curse on Klaus and eliminate the need for Elena's blood by substituting his magic for the second curse on that stone."

Elena tilted her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. "Second curse?"

Tyler tilted his head up and his smile turned into a smirk. "Whoever placed the curse on Klaus hid a second curse in the stone that would have required Elena's blood to make new hybrids after Klaus sacrificed her to break the first one. Harry figured out a way to substitute his magic for the second curse since they can't be broken at the same time and the first would automatically trigger the second with no handy dandy stone to help break it. Klaus will get his curse released and he won't have any need for Elena though he'll probably want Katherine, no loss there."

Jonas stalked forward but stopped and took two steps back when Tyler locked his eyes on him and growled. "That helps them but Greta, my daughter, is still under his thumb. I will get her back."

Tyler huffed and pushed down the urge to strangle Jonas, he had a low tolerance for stupidity. "Your daughter works for Klaus willingly, all of his witches and warlocks work for him because they want to. Maddox called Greta when Klaus ordered him to get his actual body and she picked up on the first ring and sounded like she couldn't wait for Klaus to get his body back. You are trying to save someone that doesn't want to be saved." He understood that they were family and all, but children were bound to strike out on their own at some point. Tyler didn't have any interest in politics like his father and they had had more than one screaming match over that. It wasn't until Harry arrived that the weekly fights had stopped. "I'll keep an eye out for her when the deal goes down, but there is no way I'm going to help you kidnap your daughter from a situation that she wants to be in. If she wants to be Klaus' little witch bitch that's her problem."

Jonas flung his hand out and Tyler could literally feel the magic heading toward him before the room lit up with an anti-glow that swallowed the magic in the air and disappeared. Tyler's phone started ringing before anyone could wrap their minds around whatever just happened. Tyler answered on the third ring mostly on reflex. "Are you okay?! I felt something happen and my magic did this weird pulling thing, and Elijah's freaking out because the lamp blew up and Mason's laughing and..."

"Calm down Harry. I'm perfectly fine thanks to the weird pulling thing that your magic did." Tyler tried to keep his tone even as he wrapped his mind around the fact that Harry apparently had a strong enough bond with him to have his magic protect him. He would have to be careful about that, Harry wasn't supposed to be the one doing the protecting as far as Tyler was concerned. "Jonas just got a little touchy when I told him that his daughter might want to stay with Klaus."

Harry snorted and Tyler could hear his breathing start slowing down. "Yes, I'm sure that you were full of comforting words about that." Tyler felt the grin stretch across his face and felt perversely amused by the twitch that was forming in Jonas' right eyebrow. "Unfortunately we have a lot of stuff to get together by tomorrow night for the ritual so you need to get your furry butt home."

Tyler only vaguely wondered about the fact that Harry's house was more of a home than his own before he snapped a salute that Harry couldn't see, but the hum across the phone confirmed that he was imagining it. "Aye, aye captain. This humble flee bitten mutt will hightail it back to base now that I have delivered my various messages. Do I need to pick anything up on the way?"

Tyler ignored the various members of Elena's group that were trying to get his attention as he spun on the spot and started heading to the door as Harry answered. "You are spending far too much time with Sirius. I was thinking about having a movie night to relax everyone before the ritual, so could you swing by the store and pick up some good movies and junk food?" Harry's house elves, boy was it a surprise the first time he had met them, refused to make unhealthy food. Tyler had been surprised that they hadn't minded his drinking until the Head Elf had told him that alcohol helped to calm his werewolf side and his werewolf side rendered most of the harmful parts of alcohol void.

Tyler closed the door behind him with a snap and was in his car before even Stefan made it to the door. "Sure, I'll make sure to get plenty of Raisinets and Sour Punches for you." Harry could go through boxes of both and not gain a pound, it was a little worrying so they all plied him with high calorie food whenever possible. "I'll be there before you know it."

(V)

Tyler, Mason and Remus reluctantly trudged into the warded part of the Potter property that Harry had set up for their transformation as Harry, Sirius, Damon and Elijah headed toward Elijah's car to head toward the ritual site. Sirius had refused point blank to be carried by either vampire despite it being much faster. None of the werewolves were happy about the fact that none of them could attend the ritual but none of them were willing to chance hurting Harry physically or emotionally so into the woods they trudged.

(V)

"Jonas, trying to interrupt Harry's ritual is not a good idea. Klaus was willing to allow Elena to live and not attack any of us for the other parts of the original ritual because of Harry." Stefan had a very bad feeling about this. Jonas had somehow convinced the majority of the group that their only chance to free his daughter and kill Klaus was to interrupt the ritual and kill him while he was at his weakest. Bonnie had been the first to jump on the bandwagon and Elena was convinced by Bonnie. The only ones that had blatantly refused to help had been Jeremy and Johnathan, but Johnathan had followed when he realized that Elena wasn't going to be convinced to leave well enough alone. So now Stefan was following the group toward the site of the witch massacre because Jonas was convinced that Harry would return to that site to perform this ritual. He was also convinced that the real reason that Harry had destroyed the magic there was so he could break the curse on Klaus. "You are aware that Elijah, Sirius, Klaus, Damon, Harry and whatever witches Klaus called to him will all be there."

Jonas glared back at Stefan briefly before turning back to the front with a set expression in his eyes. "Klaus took my wife from me and then my daughter, he has no honor and will come after you after the curse is lifted. He is a monster that upsets the very balance of nature, an abomination that needs to be removed from the world."

Stefan dropped back in the group as his mind brought up another man that had given a similar sounding speech, that had started a World War and brought about the deaths of too many people for no other reason than they were different. This plan wasn't going to turn out well for anyone.

(V)

Klaus resisted the urge to pace as he waited for Henrik to arrive with Elijah and the non-werewolf members of his group. He had almost felt his heart stop when he had seen the picture on that werewolf's phone, it was a mirror image to one he had seen many times when he was still human. Henrik had always fallen asleep in the strangest places when he had been alive. Being sick as often as he had made him hate staying inside on the rare days that he felt well enough to leave. Klaus initially wanted to deny the possibility of Henrik being reborn but the Peverell family was one with a close relationship with Death and he had caught Henrik with a member of that family on more than one occasion when Henrik had slipped away from the family. The two spoke as if they had known each other for years and the young Peverell had promised to make sure that Henrik would know what it was like to be free. After Henrik's death the Peverell family had disappeared, the land that they had lived in held no signs that they had ever been there except for a strange symbol that all of its members had worn. It was a triangle with a circle inside, both divided in half by a line from top to bottom.

Klaus had brought both Maddox and Greta along to make sure that no one interrupted the ritual, he had no faith in the Doppelganger's group leaving well enough alone and he would not chance the reborn Henrik, Harry's health. A ritual left the witch or warlock casting it vulnerable to outside influence as they had to maintain complete concentration on the magic or it could lash out at everyone involved. He tensed as he heard the distant sound of crunching leaves and turned to see Harry and his group making their way toward him. Harry was covered by a cloak that had a large hood to hide his face, probably Elijah's idea to avoid him knowing Harry's true identity. Klaus tried to feel anger but his previous interaction with his siblings lent more than a little validity to Elijah's concern. Elijah couldn't know that he had kept his family close to protect them from father. He would not allow that old man to destroy his siblings and himself, no matter the actions that he had to take to avoid it. After this ritual he could create an army to make sure that Mikael never got the chance. He would not allow Henrik to die this time.

Klaus was only slightly surprised to see the Doppelganger's brother following Harry with a set expression on his face. He was more surprised that the boy had the guts to look him right in the eye when he spoke. Of course, Henrik had always been a good judge of character. "Jonas convinced everyone that you were going to come after them after the ritual was over and that the only way that they would be safe is if they took the opportunity to kill you. He convinced Bonnie first and she roped Elena into it as her best friend."

Klaus snorted and looked back at Greta. "Do you have a problem with dealing with your dear old dad and brother for me love?" He looked back at Henrik's shrouded form next to the Doppelganger's brother. "You should probably leave the others alive, but I doubt your family will be pleased with you."

Greta shook her head and eyed the small warlock that housed her master's former brother. She could feel the magic curling around his body and it sent shivers down her spine. Her mother had taught her to embrace the darkness, to become one with it, and with Klaus she had found a place to be as dark as she desired to be. This warlock was everything she wanted to be. "My father is a fool that couldn't see that neither my mother nor I want to be bound by his rules. I'll take him out without a second thought for you."

"Problem solved." Klaus motioned Harry to follow him to the circle that Maddox and Greta had prepared and controlled his urge to grab Harry and never let him go. He hid his hands inside of his pant pockets to help control the urge as he kneeled down across from Harry and tried to find his eyes under his hood. It was a wonder that he could see anything under there.

(V)

Jonas took a deep breath and tried to control the nearly violent urge to vomit as both Lucas and Bonnie fell to their knees at the surge of dark magic that filled the air and washed over them with ominous intent. "The ritual has started; we need to hurry before he completes it. There will only be a small window of time to kill Klaus." Jonas pulled Lucas and Bonnie up by their arms and hurried them along, ignoring the shaking and dry heaving that both were succumbing to.

(V)

Greta felt her father nearing before he broke through the trees. His magic still felt restricted and judgmental. The look on his face was the same one that he always wore when he had caught her reading out of her mother's grimoire, as if she was a disappointment. "Greta, you're safe. Come, while the beast is distracted."

Greta rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Klaus isn't controlling me or forcing me to do anything you stuck up old man. I chose dark magic over the rules and restrictions you put on everything."

Jonas probably would have continued if Elena hadn't chosen that moment to notice the extra person in their group. "Jeremy! What are you doing here?"

Jeremy rolled his shoulders and glanced behind him to where Harry and Klaus were surrounded by a rolling dark cloud. "Harry has done nothing but save our asses since he got into town. He saved Vicki, Stefan's friend, Bonnie's Grams, and who knows how many other people. Harry's never put any of us in danger and deserves to have us trust his judgement. I can't believe that you would let someone turn you against him when he's saving your life again." Jeremy didn't know what other witches, warlocks whatever, had against Harry's magic but it was warm and currently trying to save Elena's life. "Back the hell off."

Sirius snorted and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder as Elijah and Damon came even with his other side. "Calm down killer." He locked eyes with Jonas and felt a grin stretch across his face. "The point still stands though. Harry is currently saving Elena's live along with two others and your daughter isn't in need of saving. So why don't you scurry on home and stop interfering where you aren't needed."

Jonas could feel the rage building; dark magic had taken everything but Lucas away from him. His wife had fallen into dark magic while still pregnant with Greta and had somehow found herself licking the boots of that abomination. Now his daughter was choosing the same abomination over her only family. "If that monster means so much to you, you can die with him." Jonas knew that his magic would just be absorbed by the maelstrom of dark magic, but non-magical means were sometimes useful. Working with Elijah had spurred him to carry a handgun with wooden bullets just in case. The gun was in his hand and cocked before even Elijah could comprehend what was going on, but he faltered as he felt a piercing pain spread through his chest and the gun fell to the ground. His hand touched his chest and came away soaked with his lifeblood.

"I told you to back the hell off." Jeremy's voice only shook the tiniest bit as he kept the gun trained on Jonas. He ignored the betrayed look on Elena's face as well as the impressed look on Damon's face. "I'm not going to let you get everyone killed because your daughter doesn't want to do what you tell her to do." Jeremy knew that his own parents hated the supernatural but they hadn't tried to force him to do anything. He had to believe that they would have supported him even if he wanted to become a vampire or protect a warlock.

Stefan shot Jeremy a look before kneeling by Jonas and attempting to feed him blood to heal him. Jonas turned his head and refused to drink, even with Lucas begging him to. The wound was bleeding heavily, Jeremy was a good shot, and it took mere minutes for the wound to take its toll and Stefan closed Jonas' eyes and leaned back. Lucas leaned over and sobbed over Jonas' head as Bonnie tried to comfort him. "He's dead."

Damon let out a laugh as he clapped his hand on a pale Jeremy's shoulder. "It's a good thing that the Gilberts and Lockwoods never intermarried or you would be in for a very hairy night there Jeremy." Damon smirked at the group and motioned to the woods surrounding them. "I think that that clearly shows just how bad of an idea this was, this is your chance to live to annoy another day by going home."

Stefan looked at the group surrounding the ritual site and then back at his own group where only Johnathan Gilbert was still dry eyed. They should not have come. "Let's go." He picked up Jonas' body, which he would have to deal with later, and made for the woods with all but one of the group following him. Johnathan Gilbert stayed behind with his eyes locked on Jeremy.

(V)

"You killed a man Jeremy." Johnathan Gilbert was not what many could begin to consider a good man. He had put the raising of his own daughter into the hands of his brother, though in his defense it was a better option. His entire life had been spent learning about his family's history and battling the undead rather than being a good uncle or father, that was his brother's job. He was the one that got the job done, no matter the cost. "That's something that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life."

Jeremy pushed down every sign of guilt as he looked at Johnathan. "Jonas would have attacked Harry and killed us all with the backlash. If I had to make the decision again I would choose to do the same thing."

Johnathan nodded and turned to leave. He made it about half way before he turned around. "Elena won't understand and Lucas will come for revenge."

"Tell Jenna that I'm hanging out at Harry's house to study for the history finals. She'll probably celebrate about the possibility of me passing." Jeremy tilted his head up at his uncle before turning to watch the spinning cloud of magic that was starting to speed up and grow in size. He ignored the considering looks that he was getting from both Damon and Elijah, he was tired of just being Elena's little brother and having all of them talk around him like he wasn't there while trying to deal with all of the supernatural issues that Mystic Falls seemed to attract.

The magic seemed to swell before contracting in a second to the size of a basketball before exploding with a silver burst from where the moonstone had been laying. Everything seemed to freeze before Klaus' body began to seize as his eyes took on an eerie yellow glow and Harry slumped to the side and would have hit the ground if Damon hadn't flashed over to catch him. Elijah had his eyes locked on Klaus' body and he looked like he was trying to decide whether he should be helping his brother or ripping his heart out. Harry voice was wispy like the wind was trying to draw it away before anyone could hear him. "Take him to the north side of the house Elijah. I warded it separately so he could run without getting into a fight with the others. I don't want him to leave a trail of bodies."

Nobody got in more than a blink before Elijah flashed away with a surprisingly compliant Klaus. Both Greta and Maddox looked a little uncomfortable when they realized that they were now alone with several supernatural creatures and a human that they didn't know. Sirius stretched his hands above his head and groaned before he took Harry right out of Damon's arms and started for where Elijah had left the car. "You all might as well tag along. Jeremy needs to lay low until his sister wraps her head around the fact that he isn't six and you two will need somewhere to wait for Klaus to get done stretching his legs. Be careful in Harry's house though, it has a mind of its own and is more than capable of turning anyone that makes trouble inside out." The smile on Sirius's face was more than a little terrifying. "I do mean that literally."

* * *

 **Yes, I delayed the majority of Klaus's reaction on purpose, nobody said that I wasn't evil. I let Jeremy kill Jonas because the man was largely irritating with his attempts to go his own way to save a daughter that didn't want to be saved. Jeremy's little love affair with Bonnie was annoying as well, so goodbye to that.  
**


	14. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Not dead, who knew? Moved across three states with 7 cats and three dogs...never doing it again...**

* * *

Klaus could feel the rush of adrenaline through his system as he ran in his wolf form for the very first time in his very long life. He could feel the wind flowing through his fur and the grass underneath his paws, it was everything that he had been imagining for a millennium but it paled in comparison to the thoughts rolling through his head about the little brother that made it all possible. Henrik was the youngest, the baby, the one that had never been healthy but never let it get him down. Every day when Henrik was alive was filled with laughter, even when he was trapped in bed with his illness. Klaus could remember long days spent inside their little house, telling Henrik stories from the homeland just as vividly as he could remember curling up with him in the shade of the white oak tree when Henrik was having a good day.

The entire night passed in a blur to Klaus and the dawning of the sun did not force him to transition back into his humanoid form. There was no overwhelming urge to turn back but he pushed himself to turn anyway, there was a little brother to relearn all about after all and a whole new race to sire. He would never be alone again.

Elijah was, of course, waiting to guilt trip Klaus the moment that he threw some of his spare clothes at him. Greta always made sure to keep at least a couple of spare sets on her at all times, just in case he decided to be a little messy with his meals. "Did you have fun?"

Klaus shrugged on his clothes and grimaced as he thought about just how irritating Elijah would probably be about their littlest brother, his track record with his siblings was not exactly the best even if he had their best interests at heart. "It is good to know that I can control the shift, I changed because I wanted to, not because the sun came up. Now, on to more important matters." Klaus watched with some perverse pleasure as Elijah's left eyebrow rose in his signature questioning pose, it was something he actually missed about his uptight brother. "How long were you going to keep Henrik's rebirth from me? Did you actually think that you could keep him away from me forever? That I would allow you to?"

The look on Elijah's face was half fear and half anger. "The werewolf pup must have told you. He is a warlock, not an Original. You cannot lock him in a coffin and hoard it just because you don't like the way that he chooses to live his life."

Klaus bristled and started for the house without looking at Elijah when he began to match his pace. "I protect our siblings from being killed, from falling to Michael."

"Michael, he hasn't been heard from in decades." Elijah did not want to contemplate what their father would do if he knew that Henrik was alive again. His reaction would be extreme, but whether it would be extremely positive or negative was unclear. Their mother was sugar covering poison but their father was a bare blade, always sharp and used for both offense and defense.

"Michael is in a cemetery in Charlottesville, chained and starved. If I had a stake from that damn tree he would have been dead a long time ago. Even now I know that he would come right after me again if he was able to." Klaus began walking back to the, admittedly impressive, mansion of his younger, much younger now, baby brother. "I do not trust him not to come after the rest of my siblings just to get to me. His hatred for the bastard that I am is completely irrational at this point. I wouldn't trust him within a hundred miles of any member of our family."

Elijah followed with a contemplating look on his face. "Do you think that Michael would really be a threat to Henrik? His grief over Henrik's death was all encompassing, he forced Mother to break the laws of nature to protect the rest of us afterwards. Michael's fear of death overrode even his distaste for you until you began to turn."

"Michael hated that Henrik wasn't the strong boy that he wanted and he wasn't the warlock that Mother wanted either. He was always sick, never strong enough to learn the sword, never capable of lighting candle from across the room. He was the representation of everything that Michael hated: weakness, childishness, and a lack of desire to be the biggest, strongest warrior. Henrik accepted his weakness and instead made the most of his good days and let the pain of his bad days go without dwelling on them. He was constantly oppressed by his weak body, but his spirit was undampened when Michael thought it should be crushed."

"That does sound a lot like my Harry." Both Originals turned toward the voice to find Sirius Black leaning against a tree at the edge of the wards that they could feel humming right along. "Harry has been through a lot in this lifetime and now he has another slightly shorter life rolling around in his head that was just as painfilled and difficult as the one he has now. He is nothing if not determined to overcome every hardship." Black tapped his wand against the tree and both Originals knew that they would now be free to cross the ward lines. Klaus made to speed off but stopped at the curious tilt of Black's head. "Harry has never had caring family members in his memory of this life. We weren't able to care for him when he was young and the family that was tasked with his care failed in ways that make me wish that I could have five minutes with them without protective wards covering their house. Even his memories of being Henrik and having all of his siblings around him cannot overcome his independent nature. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you can wrap him in bubble wrap and hide him away, he will not allow you to protect him from the world." Black's lips curled at the corners. "Be prepared to have him attempt, and probably succeed, in protecting you though."

(V)

The Bunkhouse was eerily silent with Elena and Stefan crowded together on the sofa, Bonnie, with her arms around a Luka that was hugging himself around his waist, on the loveseat and the others standing around various points in the room. "I find myself a little out of the loop here. Somehow Harry found a way to keep Klaus, who was using my body as a suit, from needing to kill Elena. All of you decided to go after Klaus anyway because of Jonas wanting to save Greta and Jeremy killed Jonas for trying to interrupt the ritual, which would have killed everyone except for Klaus and Elijah." Alaric could not believe that this was what happened when he was out of commission. The only reason that he hadn't gone to Harry's house after he woke up with the world's worst headache was that the last time he had been conscious Harry had been spending a lot of time with Damon at the Bunkhouse. "It sounds to me like Jonas was more than willing to sacrifice all of you in a bid for revenge, so I'm not seeing why Jeremy is the bad guy."

Luca shot to his feet with Bonnie trying to pull him back down without success. "My father is dead!"

"And my wife was killed and turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore and she has since betrayed all of us and tried to get me killed." Alaric could feel the anger that he had been bottling up since finding out his wife left him to become a vampire rising to the forefront. "People who get involved in things bigger than they are put themselves in danger. If Jonas would have succeeded in firing that weapon at Harry in the middle of a ritual then all of you would be dead, would that have been better? Rituals require complete control and concentration and the slightest slip would have caused all of that magic to be released without a purpose. Jeremy saved all of your lives by taking one. What you need to decide now is whether you want to continue to put yourselves into danger or if you want to stay safe and make a bid for happy." Alaric looked around at each of the group: Elena looked guilty but determined, Stefan met his eyes steadily but looked just as determined as Elena, Bonnie didn't look away from Luka who was staring at his hands, and Jonathan merely met his gaze calmly before nodding. Alaric sighed and walked out of the Bunkhouse without looking back, it was too early for this much drama.

(V)

"Maybe he's right, maybe we should just let it go and let Klaus do whatever he's going to do away from Mystic Falls." Elena couldn't get the sight of Jeremy holding the gun aimed at Jonas out of her head. Every time that she closed her eyes she could see the bullet flying in slow motion and Jonas falling with blood pouring out of his chest. There was something in Jeremy's eyes that left her feeling cold inside. "Every time that we try to go against Klaus something goes wrong and someone gets hurt."

Luca shook his head and dropped back down on the couch. "Klaus has been ruining the lives of witches for centuries. He picks the strongest members of a coven or a family and twists them around to serve him. Now he is a being that goes against the very balance of nature and it is the duty of witches and warlocks to restore that balance by removing him."

Jonathan leaned against the buffet and poured himself two fingers of scotch. "How, exactly, do you expect to get rid of an Original that is now a hybrid? He won't burn in the sun, the tree that might have the power to kill him is gone, and he has multiple warlocks, witches, wolves and vampires on his side. This includes his Original brother, who also cannot be killed and the warlock that broke a thousand-year-old curse without following any part of the ritual that was supposed to be the only way to break it."

Luca ran his hand over his head and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "Father and I never really liked working with a vampire to find Greta, especially the brother of the vampire that took her. Whenever we could we would acquire books from different families to try to find something that we could use in case Elijah decided to go back on his word or if we needed a plan b for Klaus. One of the families had some references to an Original witch and Mystic Falls as the origin place of the Original vampires. Some of them mentioned the Bennett family in particular." He looked over at Bonnie from where she was still sitting on the loveseat. "If I could go through your family's grimoires I might find something that might give us a clue about the Original curse and maybe some weakness that they have that we don't know yet. We have to try to restore the balance."

(V)

Harry stretched as he entered the informal dining room and grabbed the glass from the table and drained the orange juice in it all at once. The house elves obviously knew that he had used a lot of magic last night and had made sure to put all of his favorites out for breakfast, along with enough for four wolves who would probably be trotting in any moment, Klaus' magic users, Sirius and another twenty or so people just in case. "Thank you for the breakfast." There was a feeling of happiness from the elves, wherever they happened to be at the moment, and he sat down with a sigh before digging into the food with a smile.

Harry didn't have to wait long for Maddox and Greta to slowly make their way into the room with slow measured steps and one eye on the way forward and one on the walls. Harry could imagine what Sirius had likely told them about the house, most of it is true but there's no reason to make them terrified of the house, not when the occupants were more than enough of a deterrent. "Good morning, don't worry too much about whatever Sirius told you, the house only attacks someone that attacks me here, so hopefully it will never have a reason to turn you into goo. The breakfast is fresh, and I would recommend getting a plate before the wolves make their way back in and start in on it, less growling and snapping that way." Harry watched with a smile as they both chose places close to the other head of the table, probably where they thought that Klaus was going to sit.

Jeremy was the next person to make it down the stairs with the same clothes on that he was wearing the night before and dark circles under his eyes that indicated that he probably hadn't slept much, if at all. "Morning."

Harry hummed and watched as Jeremy practically fell into the chair on his left. "May I offer some advice?"

Jeremy looked up from his coffee, black and steaming. "About what?"

Harry took a few bites of his waffles and leaned back. "I was eleven the first time that I killed someone." Everyone's eyes shot to him and he could imagine the thoughts that were rolling around in their heads at that revelation. "It was actually one of my teachers. He was a follower of a dark, insane warlock that had been after me since I was born. The man played the stuttering fool and tricked everyone into thinking that he was completely harmless and attacked me when he had me alone. My mother cast a very powerful ritual when I was a baby to protect me that powered itself with her soul after she died. That protection made my touch powerful enough to burn through his skin and turn him to ash. I held my hands against his face until he died, and his body was completely destroyed. I don't think that I slept for weeks after that without seeing him die. In the end, it was actually one of my school rivals that helped me get over it. He told me that I needed to focus on what was saved rather than what was lost. Was the death of one man that would have killed many worth losing sleep over? I think it was partially what he said and partially the shock of having him try to comfort me that helped me get over it." Harry could vividly remember the awkward way that Draco had tried to make him feel better, looking like he couldn't believe that he was doing it but determined to have his rival back in fighting form. "Was the death of Jonas more important than saving everyone in that clearing? If he had fired the ritual would have gone out of control. I don't know if my magic would have killed me but everyone else, including Elena and her friends, would have been killed. I'm not even sure if Klaus and Elijah would have been safe from it. While the loss of life was regrettable, there was more gained than lost."

Jeremy looked into his cup for a minute before downing it and refilling it. "Kill one to save a thousand like in that one movie, right?"

Harry had no idea what movie he was talking about, but nodded anyway. "The Greater Good is a term I'm not that fond of, but in this case, it does help. As long as you always understand the consequences of your actions and never turn against someone innocent you'll never have to worry about going too far."

"A good bit of advice." Remus looked better than normal, the advantages of having a pack. Tyler grinned and ruffled his hair before plopping down on Harry's right with a groan while simultaneously grabbing a roll. Mason shook his head and sat next to Tyler, reaching for the coffee. Remus took spot next to Jeremy and sighed. "Sirius should be collecting Elijah and Klaus."

"Done and done my favorite canine." Sirius strolled in with a bemused looking Elijah and Klaus following him as Damon rounded the corner from the upstairs and there was a minor stare down as Klaus eyed all the full spots next to Harry before making his way to the other side of the table to the spot in between Greta and Maddox. Elijah straightened his suit jacket before taking his own seat, Damon just smirked in Klaus' direction before he and Sirius took their own seat. "So, why did you think that it was a good idea to tell Niklaus that Harry was our Henrik reborn?"

Tyler grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Figured that it was safer to have that particular secret out of the bag in case things went pear shaped with Elena and her little group."

Klaus shook his head and downed the conveniently placed glass of scotch. "It was a better plan than letting me find out on my own afterwards. At least this way I had a little more time to get used to the idea beforehand."

Tyler downed a couple of pancakes, at the same time. "Yeah, you got to have the whole destructive temper tantrum in Alaric's apartment, in Alaric's body, instead of having one in Harry's house, where the Peverell ancestors would have turned you inside out and painted the walls in your entrails."

Jeremy scrunched up his nose but continued to eat his way through his plate anyway. "That was a great image for breakfast jackass."

Mason laughed and shoved a waffle in his mouth as Tyler grinned unrepentantly. "It sounds perfectly alright to me. Might be the whole werewolf thing though."

"Do you think that the Elena Gilbert fan club is going to lay low and just let this whole thing go?" Damon swirled his glass and smirked. "I can see my brother letting it go to protect his little Katherine replacement. Luca is going to go to the whole revenge plus balance of nature thing and he'll pull in dear old Bonnie. Bonnie will lure in Elena which will draw in Stefan and Jonathan will likely hang around to make sure that Elena pulls through whatever stupidity that the group decides on."

"There is very little that they would be able to do against Originals but that doesn't mean that they won't try to find a way to overpower us in Jonas' rather large collection of grimoires." Elijah knew that there were a great many spells in the collection but also that none of them would have any effect on Klaus or himself. "I do not know if there would be anything in this Bonnie's family grimoires."

Klaus hummed and scanned the table. "There have been several Bennett witches that I have had contact with over the last couple of generations but the last one that I had contact with is no longer in contact with the others and the only spell that they have that might cause issues is safely with her."

(V)

Grams watched as Luca and Bonnie went through the collection of grimoires that she had managed to find over the past week since Bonnie had told her that they needed them to restore the balance. "What kind of imbalance are you looking to correct?"

Bonnie looked to Luca first but looked determined despite his negative head shake. "The Original family of vampires, one of which is now a hybrid werewolf and vampire mix. We're hoping that there is something in here that will work as a weapon against them."

"I've been through those grimoires more times than I can count and there is only a passing mention of the Original vampires." Both teens shot her a look that amused her more than she would like to admit. "There are only a few mentions of them, mostly about the fact that they were created here by a witch that was friends with one of our line. The first vampires were her children that she subjected to a dark ritual that our ancestor refused to take part in. Unfortunately, that means that she had no idea what ritual was used to create them, only the effects of the ritual. She noted that they were now weak to the sun, but that their mother crafted rings of lapis to protect them. Vervain that grew around the great white oak burned them and the wood of that tree can kill them. They burned the tree down, so they would remain immortal." Grams pulled at her memories of that grimoire, she had shied away from it when she read about some of the spells that ancestor had cast. It was darker than any of their other grimoires. "She gave name to the family: Mikael, Esther, Freya, Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik. Freya had her own family, she did not become a vampire. Esther cast the spell and did not become a vampire and it was the death of Henrik that caused the ritual. The child was killed by werewolves and the father, Mikael, pushed Esther into making him and the children stronger and our ancestor refused to help."

"What happened to Esther?" Bonnie couldn't imagine being so driven to protect her family that she would willingly turn them into vampires, but maybe she hadn't known what was going to happen.

Grams turned toward where she had hidden the darker grimoire and pulled it out with a grimace, she still got the willies from how dark it got in places but was at least glad to know that the woman had not taken part in the creation of vampires. "She vaguely mentions a great fight and Esther's betrayal coming to light and then finding Esther's body shortly thereafter."

"Who killed her?"

"Our ancestor didn't know, she had cut ties with Esther by that point and everyone was terrified of the family of vampires by then. There was a mention of a ritual to protect Esther's body but the page that the ritual was on is gone." Grams could remember the ritual page vaguely from when she was a much younger woman, but it wasn't something that had seemed important at the time as she had her hands full with sit in protests and her numerous run ins with local law enforcement.

Bonnie's brow furrowed, and she gently took the grimoire from her grams to look at where the page was missing. "Who would have taken the page out and why?"

Grams hummed as she thought back to the reason that she was the one teaching Bonnie about her gift. "The why I don't know, but the who is your mother." Grams could remember the way the knowledge of magic had brought her daughter nothing but pain and from glimpses that she had gotten into Bonnie's adventures, it was bringing just as much pain to her granddaughter. The boy that was with her was a warlock and there's reason that witches and warlocks don't intermarry. Magic affects the mind and a non-magic mate preserves the balance and grounds the witch or warlock. Nothing good would come of this relationship but Bonnie would baulk at being told, she would just have to experience it for herself, hopefully she would be the smart girl that Grams knew was there. "Before she disappeared there was something off going on with her. She would disappear for long periods of time and wouldn't tell me what was going on. She had never liked being a witch, but she was suddenly very interested in the family grimoires, this one in particular. I also remember a man that spoke with her shortly before she left, he held himself like old money and there was something about him that set my teeth on edge. It wasn't long after that that she disappeared."

(V)

Jeremy knew that he wasn't going to make it through a whole school day without running into his sister, but he had kind of hoped that Harry wasn't with him when it happened. Elena had been part of the plan that had almost gotten Harry shot and Jeremy could only imagine what would happen if either of Harry's brothers thought that Elena was the slightest bit of a threat to Harry. The only reason that they were letting him out of their sight at all was because Tyler and he had both agreed to keep an eye on him while the brothers 'talked' to Katherine. "Elena, this really isn't a good time."

Elena gave him her customary disapproving sister glare and somehow managed to herd both him and Harry into an empty classroom with a bemused Stefan following behind to close and lock the door. "You didn't come home last night, and you shot a man Jeremy. When, exactly is a good time to talk about that?"

"He was going to get us all killed!" Jeremy pulled his arm away from Elena and matched her glare for glare. "I'm tired of being the little brother that you think can't handle anything when all of this supernatural stuff is attracted to you like flies to crap. It was your relation to Katherine that drew Stefan here and Damon came to release Katherine and you just had to get involved in all of that mess. Harry has bailed you out more times than I can count, and I probably don't have any idea about what all he's done for you."

Jeremy stilled when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy did kill a man, that cannot be changed. I have killed two men in my fifteen years. One was a teacher that tried to strangle me on his master's orders and his master. Both were warlocks who hated anyone who wasn't a member of a pureblooded magic family and the master was the same man that made me an orphan when I was just a little over one year old. It is something that he will always remember but would it have been better to be responsible for the death of everyone in that clearing? My magic is fundamentally different from most but interrupting a ritual like that would have killed most if not all of you. Whatever plan you might think up, drop it. This is your chance to drop out of the cycle of revenge and live at least somewhat naturally with your vampire boyfriend and witchy best friend."

Elena grimaced and Stefan put his arm around her shoulders. "Luca is set on revenge and restoring the balance of nature. Bonnie's family has had contact with Klaus before."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Witches obsessed with the balance somehow become so deluded that they honestly think that they have some kind of direct effect on nature's balance. Is it honestly that believable that Mother Nature is so powerless that she can't provide for natural balance without the aid of mortals. The vampires were immediately made weaker by Mother Nature to sunlight, vervain and werewolf venom. I am sure that she will handle hybrids just as well."

Elena furrowed her brows and turned from Harry as she tried to project sisterly concern on Jeremy. "You're coming home tonight, right?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pushed past Elena and Stefan while pulling a highly amused Harry behind him. "I'll be by to pick up some clothes and my laptop, but I already called Jenna and told her that I was staying with Harry for a bit. I need help with my grades and she was more than happy to see me getting help and making friends."

(V)

"It has been a long time Katerina." Klaus could say that it was a highlight of his more than 1000 years to see the look on Katerina's face as she realized that he had her now. Elijah was conflicted as he always had been when Katerina was present, and Greta looked dispassionate about the vampire that she had fed for this moment. "It seems to be fate that you ran straight into my family and right into my hands."

Katerina looked utterly defeated, it was a look that Klaus, and even Elijah, was enjoying after the long chase. "I take it that little Elena is gone then?"

Klaus smirked as he casually walked to the edge of his little brother's wards and Katerina plastered herself to the wall. "Oh no my little Katerina. She is still very much alive and no longer my concern so long as she keeps to herself. You on the other hand are very much my concern." Klaus casually reached through the wards and moved the somewhat greasy hair from Katerina's face as she stared in horror. "The question is if there is anything that you could do to keep me from ripping you apart limb from limb and spreading the pieces of you all over the world."

Katerina looked to Elijah to find that the normally warm eyes were stone cold to her and Klaus' eyes were just as dispassionate as always. "Surely there is still some part of you that would love to watch me suffer rather than grant me a quick end."

Klaus laughed, and the sound sent chills down her spine. "You do know me so well my dear Katerina. Killing you quickly would be so very unsatisfying after the five hundred years that you cost me along with separation from my brother Elijah that you caused with your manipulations. If you had only followed his little plan to save you it would have never come to this. You would have lived your life as a human and your family line would have been much more lucrative. I do have several things that I think that I could use you for before I tire of your presence."

(V)

"Where are our brothers and sister?" Elijah was somewhat surprised that Klaus was going to allow Katerina to live for now and was hoping that it was due to a good mood that he would be able to take advantage of. "I am sure that Henrik, or rather Harry, would like to see them again and with all of us together with him as his pack we will not have to worry about Michael or whatever Luca and Bonnie will eventually try."

Klaus sighed, he had wanted to just kill the light witch and warlock, but Henrik had strictly forbidden any preemptive strike on the two and it was hard to say no when he pouted. "I already have Maddox bringing the coffins here and then we will see."


End file.
